Disney Disaster Is the Magic Gone?
by loveliveLOL
Summary: When the Overtakers begin Character-Napping the Good Characters at Disney, it's up to the Kingdom Keepers and Jez and Amanda to help them defeat the Overtakers! Lot's of action and romance!
1. Chapter 1The Letter

**This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Keepers or Disney World (wish I did :))**

A full moon illuminated the dark, night sky. A mysterious mist cast a dark shadow around the moon. Finn Whitman opened his eyes to see he was sitting upon a wooden bench near the entrance of the Magic Kingdom. In front of him was Philby adjusting to the circumstances. He rubbed his weary eyes and stretched his arms out as he trudged over to Finn.

Behind Finn, the mischievous and pranking Maybeck hid behind the bench Finn was sitting on and jumped onto it, causing Finn to shriek and fall off.

"Really Maydork?" Finn hollered

"Yes really." Maybeck mocked. "Oh, and there's no need to call me names" he added. Philby sat down on the bench and looked for the four girls.

"You know it takes longer to get moving on now that we have to wait for Jez and Amanda too!" Philby suddenly said. Maybeck nodded and Finn shrugged. The guys immediately after heard a girly giggling coming from the direction of Cinderella's Castle. They hopped up to their presence.

"Hey guys!" Willa announced, turning directly to Philby and waving to him.

"Hey Willa!" Philby said back knowing that she was mainly greeting him and not all of the three guys. Willa blushed and kneeled down to tie her black converse.

"Hiya!" Jez and Amanda cheerfully said in unison. They both giggled. Charlene looked down and sighed. She waved to the guys. She had her left hand clenched tightly, inside her small fist Finn could see the white edges from a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Finn asked curiously. Charlene's eyes widened and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"It's nothing!" she snapped back. "Sorry, I mean...well...it's...ummmm..." Maybeck cut her off.

"Lemme see!" Maybeck ran over to Charlene. He grabbed her fist and pried it open. She screamed and hit him hard on the side of his right cheek. The rest of the group laughed except Charlene who began to run towards the castle. Maybeck held his face.

He screamed towards Charlene, "Listen, I'm sorry! I deserved that! Come back! Really! I won't look at it!" Charlene didn't even stop. She continued running as fast as she could...which was extremely fast. The rest of the group including Maybeck went after her.

Charlene contemplated if she should stop running. She took a deep breath and stopped short. She lifted her heels and slowly turned around. Finn and Jez reached her fast, the rest of the group arrived only seconds after. All gasped for air, panting hard. Their faces were as red as a tomato.

"Charlene! I'm sorry! I didn't realize how important that was to you!" Maybeck apologized. Philby glared at Maybeck and Amanda snatched the paper from Maybeck's hand and gave it back to Charlene. She nodded softly and apologized for running off. Her eye's were filled with fear as she flattened out the paper.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did back there. When I woke up here tonight, I was in this little grass clearing aside of Cinderella's Castle. As I was about to start walking over to Willa, Jez, and Amanda, who were all together a tall shadow began to approach me. It was Cinderella. She did not say anything...she just handed me this piece of paper...and I read it. Once I read it to you, you will know why I'm so sensitive about it. Once again I'm sorry" Charlene stopped speaking. The group nodded.

Charlene cleared her voice and began to read what had been engraved on the piece of paper,

"_Dear Kingdom Keepers along with Jezebel and Amanda,_

_ I received a signal the other night from Tomorrowland. It was a loud screeching noise so I went to go see what the Overtakers were up to now. As I was walking to Tomorrowland I discovered something that confused me and got me very nervous. Gathered around in a small circle stood Malficent, Chernabog, Blackbeard, Ursula, and Jafar. I hid behind a shrub near them and was able to see what was in the middle of the circle...why, it was Mickey Mouse. As I looked further into Tomorrowland I realized that they were capturing all of the good Disney Characters and trying to turn them into Overtakers. Though, I don't know how and I don't know what they are up to. I have sent Cinderella to give you this letter because I believe it is no longer safe for me to leave my apartment; nor do I think it is safe for you children to be wandering around the park like this. As soon as you read this report to my apartment immediately._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Wayne." _Charlene brought down the paper to her hip and peered up. The rest of the group gasped and exchanged worried looks.

"NOOOOO! NOT MICKEY MOUSE!" Philby cried out astonished. Jez and Amanda looked down sadly and Willa tussled her hair around.

"We need to get to the apartment now. You heard Wayne!" Finn spoke sternly. The seven kids made their way through Esher's Keep and through the elevator to the apartment. When the kids opened up the secret door to the apartment, they saw Wayne sitting on a red couch, his face twisted with fear.

"I'm glad you made it here!" Wayne said happily. He beckoned for the children to sit. They all packed tightly on the couch around him.

"Are you sure it was Mickey Mouse and the other good characters?" Willa asked.

"I'm positive Willa. Don't ask me what they're going to do with him, but we know that it can't be for good." Wayne responded sadly.

"Who got the letter first?" Wayne added.

Charlene lifted her head up and pointed to herself. She smiled. She was glad Maybeck apologized and she was beginning to feel happier..

Jez nodded and spoke up, "I believe we should split up and search the park tonight. We can find clues and try to figure out what the Overtakers are going to do with his body and why they wanted it."

"I like that idea!" Amanda chimed in.

"I don't know if that is safe right now..." Wayne spoke.

"We have plenty of time and to make it safe we will do and boy and girl partnership and one group of three!" Willa suggested. Philby agreed along with Maybeck, Charlene, and Finn.

"Okay, you can do it...but be safe!" Wayne said with uncertainty. All seven of them smiled brightly and high-fived each other.

"Okay, here's the groups...Maybeck, Amanda, and Jez will go together." Finn said, but Amanda interrupted him with a deep sigh, and a small pout. She wished she was going with Finn. Jez glared at her.

Finn began speaking again, "Charlene will go with Philby and that leaves Willa and myself!" They all nodded and went with their partners. They waved farewell to Wayne and parted their ways.


	2. Chapter 2 Searching for Answers

**This is chapter two! Enjoy! There's a lot of suspense and action in this chapter! Romance soon to come!**

Maybeck, Jez, and Amanda went off towards Splash Mountain. As they traveled the perimeter of the ride they realized there was a voice coming from near the back of the ride.

Jez froze.

Amanda whispered to Maybeck, "She's having a vision...we're going to have to wait it off!" Maybeck nodded. A minute later Jez unfroze and her eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here!" She nervously yelped.

"Why? Who's back there? What's going on?" Maybeck asked.

"It's Chernabog. He's trying to take Minnie Mouse!" Jez cried out. Amanda began to cry and pout. If there was a favorite character in Disney World of hers, it had to be Minnie Mouse.

"We have to stop him!" Amanda screamed.

"We can't! I saw in my vision that we did...and...well it didn't turn out well." Jez looked down. "I'm sorry Amanda!" she added.

"I have to go stop him!" Amanda cried. She began to run towards the back of the ride and Maybeck followed.

"Don't go!" Jez screamed after them. She crossed her arms then hesitated for a moment. She began to follow them.

"Stop right there Chernabog!" Maybeck hollered. Amanda laughed.

"That sounded tacky!" Amanda whispered.

"Whatever! Can't you see we're trying to save _YOUR_ favorite character!" he yelled back.

Jez elbowed them both.

"I told you not to do this. But now that you did, we have to get focused!" Jez yelled. Chernabog laughed deeply.

"The girl's right." Chernabog spoke. A soft moan came from behind Chernabog and when he moved aside the three kids gasped as they saw Minnie Mouse all tied up crying. Amanda cried out, "Why would you do that! Let her go!"

"That's for you to find out, and for me to do!" Chernabog replied.

"I'm so mad!" Amanda screamed. She levitated Chernabog with all her might and lifted him onto the top of the big waterfall on Splash Mountain than released him. He screamed as he fell down. Amanda collapsed on the ground. Jez lifted her up by the armpits as Maybeck untied Minnie Mouse.

"Why thank you!" Minnie Mouse said cheerfully.

"Listen, Minnie Mouse...we're going to take you to this man Wayne's apartment, he's a good guy like us! He's going to make sure you stay safe." Maybeck told Minnie Mouse solemnly.

Minnie Mouse nodded. Maybeck took Minnie Mouse by the hand and Jez dragged Amanda along as they went to Wayne's apartment.

Willa and Finn were walking through Fantasyland when Willa stopped short.

"Willa what's wrong?" Finn asked curiously. There was no response. Seconds later Willa dropped to the ground and her DHI became fuzzy.

"WILLA! WILLA! WILLA! Are you there!" Finn cried out. She suddenly opened her eyes and stood back up.

"Willa! Are you okay? Do you know what just happened?" Finn screamed.

"Yes, my mom came to check if I was asleep. She shook me around a little. I accidently opened my eyes for a second then fell back asleep. That's all. False alarm." she smiled.

"Phew! I got so scared!" Finn laughed. Willa and Finn walked over to Winnie the Pooh, and Willa shuddered.

"Charlie and I almost drowned and suffocated in there! We can't go in there!" Willa exclaimed.

"Right..." Finn remembered exactly what had happened and turned around. After examining every single ride in Fantasyland, Finn and Willa couldn't find anything.

"I give up!" Willa said hopelessly.

"Let's keep looking!" Finn begged. All of a sudden "Part of Your World" from "The Little Mermaid" came on.

"How did that happen?" Willa asked. Finn shrugged. He quietly told Willa not to talk. He started to follow where the sound came from. They didn't realize that their ears were pressed against the walls of the ride Phillar Magic until they saw an odd light coming from inside the ride. The two kids tiptoed in staying to the sides of the walls.

"Omigosh! The ride is on!" Willa squealed. She found a pair of 3-D glasses and put them on. She handed Finn a pair and began to pull him in.

"What are you doing Willa! You know there's something up! This is probably a trap!" Finn said harshly, throwing the 3-D glasses to the ground. Willa took hers off and placed it in the garbage can and they moved out of the ride.

"I guess we should go back to the apartment so when the other groups get back we can tell them what that was about." Willa told Finn who agreed to her plan. Together they hurried back to the apartment.

"Shhhhh!" Charlene snapped at Philby. She covered her lips with her pointer finger as she pulled Philby through a circle of shrubs located in Tomorrowland.

"I'm doing the best I can! I'm not as perfect as you!" Philby said a bit sarcastically. Charlene rolled her eyes and continued moving on.

"LOOK!" Charlene exclaimed pointing towards Space Mountain. There were two pirates guarding the entrance of the ride scanning the surrounding area making sure there were no intruders...basically the Kingdom Keepers.

"Great!" Charlene pouted.

"It makes sense they are keeping the good characters captive in there. It's dark and that's where they hid Maybeck when they took him. I wonder what they're doing to them in there!" Philby said. Charlene nodded then turned her attention to see Malficient walking out with Blackbeard. In between the two stood Aladdin.

"NOOOOO!" Charlene cried. Aladdin's eyes were red and he wasn't smiling.

"They transformed him into an Overtaker!" Charlene cried to Philby. Philby took out his phone and started pressing keys. He texted the other Kingdom Keepers, "They're keeping them in Space Mt...makes sense... Mal. and B.B. just walked out of there with Aladdin. Think they turned him into an O.T. Charlie and I r going in."

Charlene peeked onto the screen. "We're going in! YES!" Charlene clapped softly. Philby took out this weird device and scanned Space Mountain.

"We can get in if we go around the restrooms then climb that pipe on the side of the building, we can get on the roof, go through the heating duct, into the vent, and find the good characters!" Philby told Charlene.

"Nice work!" Charlene gave Philby a high-five. Charlene led the way as Philby followed using Philby's plan. Charlene carefully crawled the pipe and made it up in record timing. She lay flat on the roof and watched Philby struggle to get up. At least after 10 attempts and 3 times smashing his head against the wall, Philby made it up.

"It's harder than it looks!" Philby panted bending over gasping. Charlene giggled as the two pried the heating duct grate open and crawled inside.

"It's dark in here. I HATE the dark!" Charlene complained.

"Shhhhh... do you hear something?" Philby whispered.

"Nope!" Charlene replied. Just as she took one stride forward Philby slid into her causing them to fall through the heating duct and into Space Mountain. The two screamed as they plummeted to their death. If it hadn't been for the cart in the middle of the track the two kids would have been impaled on a bunch of pipes. They landed with a loud thud on the hard, metal cart. Philby unfortunately landed on top of Charlene who groaned and rubbed her head. Philby sat up and felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Charlene are you okay?" Philby whimpered.

"Uhhhh, I don't know" Charlene faintly whispered back. Philby gently lifted Charlene into the seat and buckled her in.

"How do we get out now?" Charlene complained. All of a sudden the cart jerked forward and started speeding down the track. Philby and Charlene clung onto each other tightly and screamed. They could both see a faint light ahead and then the cart came to a start.

"Look who came to visit us!" Malficent cackled.

"Yes, two of the Kingdom Keepers!" Chernabog said. Malficent walked over to Charlene and stroked her face.

"Hello Charlene. How are you?" she asked. She then walked over to Philby and ran her fingers through his hair.

"And you, Philby is it? How lovely running into you again." she spoke.

**What will happen to Philby and Charlene? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three! This one is pretty long!**

"It's a pleasure seeing you too." Philby grunted sarcastically. Charlene rubbed her head and nervously looked towards Philby. She wondered if the other DHI's knew they were missing.

Malficent turned away and whispered to Chernabog. Philby quickly took out his phone and texted the other Kingdom Keepers, "SOS! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED IN SPACE MOUNTAIN! OVERTAKERS HAVE US CAPTIVE! HELP!" Philby slipped his phone in his pocket and casually peered up at Charlene. Her arm had become swollen from the fall and her right eye had turned bruised around it.

Everyone had been at the apartment except Philby and Charlene.

"Where are they!" Willa cried. The group shrugged. Wayne came back from taking Minnie Mouse to safety and he stopped in alarm.

"Are we missing someone?" Wayne said.

"Charlene and Philby." Finn replied. Immediately after all of the kid's phones began vibrating and their jaws dropped and they all gasped at the words that lay in front of them.

"SOS! HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED IN SPACE MOUNTAIN! OVERTAKERS HAVE US CAPTIVE! HELP!" Maybeck read out loud. Wayne gasped.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have let you kids go out there!" Wayne yelled regretfully.

"We need to think of a plan and help them before it's too late!" Amanda cried. Jez froze in place. Her eyes widened and she began to have a vision. The group waiting anxiously to find out what her vision was about. She unfroze about a minute later with a big grin on her face.

"Somehow we got to them and we saved them, but Charlene is badly injured. It looked like she had a black eye and her arm was very swollen. Philby just had a bruised knee and strained shoulder." Jez spoke. Willa looked down and shook her head. She hoped Philby was okay...well she hoped Charlene was okay too. But, in her mind...Philby was the only thing that came up.

Charlene bit her bottom lip as Malficent walked over with two of the pirates. They easily swung the two kids out of the cart and tied their hands and feet together with a rope. As they pulled tighter on the rope, Charlene winced with pain. They began to take the kids towards a dark room, they had turned off the lights after the children appeared, so there was no way for them to find a way out.

Philby could tell they were being placed in a room because the ability to breathe became smaller, and there was a door. The two kids were placed on something quite comfortable and laid down on their backs. They were not able to move because they were tied up.

"Enjoy your sleep!" Malficent cackled and slammed the door shut. Just then, Philby realized the two were still DHI's and if the others hadn't rescued them before midnight they were stuck in SBS (Sleeping-Beauty-Syndrome).

"Charlene, if they don't rescue us we'll be trapped here. But if we are able to stay awake we won't be in a coma and it will be easier for them to find us." Philby said. Charlene yawned and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm really tired Philby!" Charlene moaned and her eyes began to slowly close.

"DON'T!" Philby screamed, causing Charlene to jerk and fully awake. Charlene moaned and shook her head.

"I'm just so tired." she exclaimed, and then passed out.

"NO!" Philby cried. All of a sudden he too, began to feel tired and slowly drifted asleep...

"Guys, we really need to press the fob! It's getting late and if we don't get back before 12, not only are Charlene and Philby going to be in SBS but so are we!" Maybeck complained.

"He's right, nobody will be able to save us if we're all still trapped here." Jez agreed.

"Okay...wait! I have an idea! Since tomorrow is Saturday let's all meet at the park in our disguises and search for Charlene and Philby in Space Mountain!" Willa clapped.

"That's a good idea, but the park is open... it's impossible to pull that off especially with all of us, in a park filled with people." Finn explained.

"How about I come in contact with you kids tomorrow because I have a feeling looking at all the good characters missing that the park will be closed tomorrow." Wayne smiled. The group clapped and high-fived each other.

"I'll have to tell Aunt Jelly I'm doing a project..." Maybeck said. "And she knows that I usually don't do my schoolwork" he added.

"Omigosh! Guys! We didn't realize it was 11:59! Where's the fob press the button!" Amanda cried out. Wayne picked it up from the couch and threw it to Finn who immediately pressed it. Next thing they knew, they were all peacefully sleeping in bed...except Charlene and Philby.

The bright morning sun shined through the window of Finn's room. He rubbed his eyes and slowly wobbled over to his computer. He logged onto AIM and saw that everyone had been online waiting for him.

**Willatree-Its about time**

**Fairliegirl-We need 2 think of a plan to save Charlene and Philby**

**Mybest- Was watching the news, found out Magic Kingdom is closed today due 2 malfunctions and problems...**

**Jez13-Good, Wayne was able 2 help us.**

**Finn-We should head 2 Philby and Charlene's houses and c if they r alright...we should also make sure their parents don't think they're in comas and bring them to the hospital**

**Mybest- Good idea**

**Fairliegirl-We should split up... I'll go with Finn and Willa will go with Maybeck **

**Willatree-Sounds good...don't 4get ur cells so we can keep in contact. We should meet at the park by 12 noon.**

**Finn-OK**

**Mybest-Good idea**

**Jez13- So at 9 we'll meet at the Greenwood Park and split up from their... Cya l8r**

**Fairliegirl- Byezz**

**Willatree-Buh-bye**

**Mybest-L8r**

**Finn- C u all l8r. Bye.**

_**Jez13 has logged off**_

_**Fairliegirl has logged off**_

_**Willatree has logged off**_

_**Mybest has logged off**_

Finn stared at the screen then logged off. He threw on shorts and a tee-shirt, grabbed his cell phone and ran downstairs.

"Finn, where are you going sweetie?" Finn's mother asked.

"Ohhh...I'm...Umm...going to work on a project for school!" Finn said.

"Okay sweetie, be safe. I love you!"

"Love you too..." Finn ran outside and hopped on his bike and rode to the park.

Finn arrived through the entrance and saw Willa, Maybeck, Jez, and Amanda standing in a circle chatting. He walked over and waved.

"Good morning!" Willa cheerfully said.

"It feels weird without Charlene and Philby hear..." Finn groaned.

"I know... that's why we should get a move on!" Maybeck said. So the 4 kids split up and made their ways to the houses.

Amanda and Finn rode their bikes down to Charlene's house. When they reached the address they realized it was a huge mansion on the beach. The two stared at it in awe until they realized the flashing lights from an ambulance parked in front of the house. On a small stretcher two men carried the lifeless Charlene into the ambulance.

"She kind of looks like Sleeping Beauty!" Finn laughed. Amanda slapped him on the arm and ran up to the ambulance.

"Charlene! Wait! That's our friend! We have to go with her!" Amanda cried.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't" one of the men said.

"Amanda, we've got to go!" Finn elbowed Amanda.

"Oh, right! Bye!" Amanda yelled as the two ran off to their bikes,

Maybeck and Jez knocked on the front door of Philby's house. He lived in a small, but nice neighborhood in a medium-sized house. Philby's mother answered the door with a worried look on her face.

"Can I help you" Philby's mother asked, biting her lip.

"We're here to see Philby!" Jez smiled as friendly as possible.

"I'm sorry, but he's not available right now." his mother spoke.

"Listen, we know he's in a coma, and we know what happened to him. Can we just see him?" Maybeck said rudely. Jez punched him in the arm as Philby's mother quickly looked in the house.

"Children, the doctor is about to take him to the hospital. If you wouldn't mind leaving now... you can speak to him as soon as he is alright!" his mother said as politely as possible then slammed the door in the two kids' faces.

"Why did you do that?" Jez screamed at Maybeck, storming off to their bikes.

"I...umm...I..." Maybeck paused.

"You weren't thinking! I almost got us in there! Nice going!" Jez screamed. The two kids angrily got on their bikes and rode to the Magic Kingdom.

Finn and Amanda had arrived before Amanda and Maybeck and were talking casually.

"Hey guys!" Amanda smiled.

"He blew it! I could've gotten us in!" Jez screamed.

"It's okay... we couldn't see Charlene, she was in the ambulance. They were taking her to the hospital." Finn explained.

"Same. They were about to take Philby." Maybeck groaned.

"How are we getting in there?" Amanda asked.

"We need to go to sleep and we will get into the park." Finn said.

"Where?" Maybeck turned around all the way to show pavement and parking lot.

"We climb the fence, and fall asleep in Wayne's apartment so when we wake up there, we will be DHI's. It will help us get into more things." Finn explained.

"Then what's the point of going to sleep anyway? I mean why don't we just stay as ourselves?" Amanda asked.

"Because if the Overtakers kept Charlene in Philby in a solid, locked room like they kept Maybeck, we won't be able to get in there like this. We can go through the walls as our DHI's" Finn finally finished. The three other kids nodded and made their way into the empty park.

Once they reached Wayne's apartment, they told him about their plan and then all rested on the couches and began to drift asleep...

**Hopefully their plan will work! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter Four! This is the chapter where they will hopefully save the good characters and Charlene and Philby!  
Disclaimer- Still do not own Kingdom Keepers or Disney World grrrr :( Darn! I really wish I did! **

The four kids woke up smiling because they had actually become DHI's even though they were asleep, in the daytime. Their plan had worked. It had taken Maybeck the longest to fall asleep so while the other kids sat casually on the couch playing their DS's, Maybeck was snoring and whistling in his sleep until he suddenly arose from his sleeping position and hopped up.

"I'm ready!" Maybeck smiled.

"Do you do that every night?" Willa asked annoyed.

"Do what?" Maybeck snapped back.

"You know, snore and stuff... it must really annoy your aunt!" Willa giggled. Maybeck rolled his eyes to show that he wasn't go to answer that question and went for the door. Jez had reached the door before him and swung it open, accidentally slamming Maybeck in the face.

"Jeez! What was that for?" Maybeck yelled rubbing the side of his face the door had hit.

"Oops, sorry... that was a total accident." Jez apologized with a sweet, innocent smile planted on her pale face.

"Willa would you mind waiting here incase we find any good characters? If we do we'll send them to you and you can bring them to that special safety spot." Finn asked.

"No problem!" Willa responded.

"I'll stay with her too." Wayne jumped in.

"Okay!" Finn smiled.

"Good luck!" Willa and Wayne said in unison as they waved the four children farewell. Finn stepped out first and the others followed, as they made their way down Mainstreet and into Tomorrowland.

"I'm glad that we don't have to worry about any Overtakers out here since it's daytime!" Finn sighed with relief.

"Yes, but won't they be inside... guarding the good characters and Philby and Charlene?" Amanda asked.

"Oh...right." Finn snapped his fingers.

The bright sun shone in the children's eyes as they entered Tomorrowland. The insane Florida heat had made the kids heat-exhausted, even though they were their DHI's. The park seemed so beautiful and well...clean, since there was actually nobody in it. Once the kids reached Space Mountain they all gulped with fear.

"I hope this turns out alright!" Jez said nervously.

"Look!" Maybeck pointed to the top of the building. The heating grate had been opened and the pipe on the side of the wall had been dented.

"They had to go that way! We should too!" Finn explained.

"Isn't there an easier way to get up there though? Do we really have to act like Superwoman Charlene?" Maybeck groaned.

"First of all, if Philby made it up there, you can make it up there, and there is no easier way to get there!" Finn snapped back, being annoyed at Maybeck.

"Unless we were spies!" Amanda giggled.

"I'll go first. I'll tell you how safe and easy it is! Okay?" Jez asked. Finn and Amanda nodded quickly in response and Maybeck turned around crossing his arms.

"Come on Maybeck! Do it for Charlene!" Amanda laughed.

"I don't like her!" Maybeck yelled regretfully.

"Yeah, sure!" Finn blurted out.

"Whatever."Maybeck glared. Jez ran to the side of the building and wrapped her body around the pipe as if a monkey. She slowly inched her way up, using her cheek to press against the pipe. She made it up without any problems, while the kids down below clapped for her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jez laughed while playfully bowing.

"It's easy, just do exactly what I did!" Jez hollered down.

Amanda went next, only taking her two tries of getting up, then Finn followed her, making it up in the fastest time so far. Maybeck there stood at the bottom, where the three other kids peered down at him and hollered in choruses of, "You can do it" and "Come on already!".

Maybeck groaned and regretfully began to make his way up the pipe.

"Hey! This is pretty easy!" Maybeck called from halfway up the pipe. Right as he said it, he lost focus and fell off the pipe, falling on his back flat on the tan pavement.

"Maybeck! Are you okay?" Jez screamed. Maybeck slowly sat up and whined.

"Mhmm..." was what came out of Maybeck's closed mouth. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried again. In no time he made it up!

"Maybeck you did it! I told you that you could!" Amanda clapped.

"Come on guys. We can celebrate later. Now we have to get a move on!" Finn said already squeezing into the heating grate. Amanda and Jez went in the middle and Maybeck went in last, just incase something happened. Finn could see ahead that a piece of the heating duct had fallen through.

"Wait stop!" Finn hollered down the duct.

"What is it?" Maybeck called out.

"A part of the heating duct fell off. Charlene and Philby must've fallen through!" Finn screamed.

"Well thats our ticket in!" Amanda smiled.

Finn carefully lowered himself down through the open hole, then helping Amanda, Jez, and Maybeck down.

"Which way?" Maybeck asked. All of a sudden they started hearing voices crying and screaming for help.

"It's the good Disney characters!" Jez clapped.

"That way!" Finn began running down. The rest of the kids followed, dodging roller coaster tracks and abandoned carts along with spare parts. They all came to a halt when they saw ten of the good characters tied up sitting against a wall crying.

"Look!" Amanda pointed.

"The DHI's! Your the Kingdom Keepers!" Mickey Mouse cried!

"Yes we are, and we're here to save you!" Finn said in his most heroic voice. Maybeck snorted loudly and burst into a small fit of laughter.

"What were they going to do to you?" Jez asked.

"They only got up to Aladdin, but they had this machine that turned you into a villain. When Aladdin came out his eyes were all red, and he had this horrible look on his face." Jasmine cried.

"It's okay! We are going to stop them!" Finn promised, as all of the kids began to untie them.

"There were two of your friends that were down here last night." Snow White said.

"One was a pretty blonde girl that looked like Aurora, and the other was a boy with bright orange hair." the Fairy Godmother said.

"I told you she looked like Sleeping Beauty!" Finn laughed elbowing Amanda playfully as she rolled her eyes.

"If you guys exit here you are going to go down to Mainstreet and there will be our friends Wayne and Willa will take you to safety. Cinderella and Minnie Mouse are already there!" Maybeck said.

"Minnie Mouse! Oh I'm so glad to hear she's okay!" Mickey Mouse smiled.

"She almost wasn't! Maybeck, Jez, and I saved her!" Amanda said proudly.

"Well thank you! Thank you to all of you!" Mickey smiled.

"It's not problem!" Amanda responded for the whole group.

"Hey, why aren't there any Overtakers guarding this place?" Maybeck asked curiously.

"They went for a lunch break. You don't have much time." Snow White responded.

"And by any chance, do you know where the Overtakers took our two friends?" Jez asked.

Jasmine pointed to a room that was locked solid. There was no way that the four kids would be able to unlock that.

"That's where I was hidden!" Maybeck groaned. The three other kids nodded and then waved to the good characters that they had all freed as they ran to go find Willa and Wayne.

"How do we get in there?" Maybeck asked.

"We have to think we can get through anything! Remember how I told you to do that Maybeck?" Finn said. Maybeck nodded and they told Jez and Amanda to wait out of the box.

The two boys concentrated on become transparent and stepped through the box.

"We did it!" Maybeck said happily inside the box.

"Look!" Finn cried pointing to Philby and Charlene.

"You take Philby, I'll take Charlene." Maybeck said. The two boys tried to wake the two up but it didn't work.

"Shoot, they're stuck in the syndrome and we didn't take the fob with us." Maybeck groaned.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" Finn asked beginning to untie Philby's lifeless arms and legs.

"I don't know." Maybeck said hopelessly.

"Aren't you going to untie Charlene?" Finn asked.

"Well, if she suddenly wakes up and sees me carrying her she won't be happy... she might slap me again." Maybeck shuddered.

"Okay?" Finn responded ignoring what he had said.

"Wait! Maybe if we think hard enough that we can get through the wall with them in our arms it might work!" Finn spoke up.

"Okay, I can do that!" Maybeck nodded.

The two boys again thought they could get through the walls, but even harder than before and they suddenly fell through, tumbling to the floor releasing Charlene and Philby who still lay lifeless.

"Nice job!" Amanda applauded.

"Wait, but why aren't they waking up?" Jez asked worried.

"They're stuck in the syndrome." Finn groaned.

"I knew we should have brought the fob just in case!" Amanda yelled.

"Whatever. Let's just get them out of here." Maybeck jumped in. Jez, Amanda, and Finn agreed and they found their way out of Space Mountain.

Willa and Wayne could see the four kids making their way down Mainstreet with Charlene and Philby in their arms. She cried and ran as fast as she could up to them.

"WHY ARE THEY STILL ASLEEP!" Willa screamed.

"They're stuck in the syndrome!" Finn answered.

"Jeez, calm down!" Maybeck yelled.

"We need to get the fob so we can wake all of us up!" Willa exclaimed.

"Don't worry, that's what we were going to do." Amanda said calmly. All of a sudden Charlene and Philby's DHI's became fuzzy and started to disappear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Willa cried.

"Don't worry they're in the hospital. They probably just gave them some medicine that hopefully woke them up." Jez responded.

"If you actually came to the park today, and not straight to here, you would've known that Charlene and Philby were both taken to the hospital!" Maybeck snapped.

"Yeah, why didn't you come anyways?" Finn asked curiously. Wayne came over and put his hand on Willa's shoulder.

"I thought seeing them would've been a little too much for her." Wayne said.

"So he told me to come straight here." Willa added. Willa was glad she didn't have to see Philby stuck like this.

"Well, we should get to the hospital now and see if they're okay!" Amanda smiled.

**Let's hope Philby and Charlene are okay at the hospital! Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time to see Charlene and Philby again! YAY!**

The five kids nervously entered the automatic sliding doors into the hospital. Finn took the lead walking over to the round desk in the middle of the room.

"We're here to see Charlene Turner and Dell Philby." Finn confidently said.

"You kids realized they're both in comas?" the woman behind the desk said nervously. The five kids looked at each other with fear, for they thought that since they're DHI's disappeared before, they would have waken up.

"They are still in a coma!" Willa cried.

"Would you like me to check? Last time I checked up on them about and hour and a half ago, they were still out." the nurse apologetically said.

"Yes please." Jez spoke biting her lip. The nurse left and 10 minutes later she arrived back with a huge smile on her face.

"The medicine they gave them worked. Your friends just woke up. If you follow me you can see them." the nurse smiled. Everyone high-fived each other and smiled as they happily followed the nurse to the ER.

The nurse held open the white glass door as the five kids filed in. Separated by a little table, both Charlene and Philby laid in hospital beds, hooked up to tubes and machines. They smiled softly at their friends presence, but still looked weak.

"Charlene!" Maybeck cried out running to her. He grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. Next to him Jez stood winking behind Maybeck. Charlene let out a soft, weak giggle.

"Philby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Willa smiled, her small palm resting upon his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving us." Philby whimpered.

"It was no problem!" Amanda cheerfully said.

"We were also able to release the 10 good characters that were being held captive. You got lucky, the Overtakers on guard were having a lunch brake!" Finn laughed.

"More like, lucky for you." Charlene faintly said from the other side of the room.

"You guys might want to leave soon... our parents are coming back soon from talking to the doctors." Philby explained.

"We will!" Amanda smiled and hugged Finn who was next to her. Charlene slowly rolled her eyes and lowered herself down more in the bed.

"When will they be able to come out?" Maybeck asked the nurse.

"Probably two days." she responded sweetly.

"Then we'll see you in two days!" Philby smiled.

"Okay bye everyone!" Willa, Finn, Maybeck, Jez, and Amanda said in unison as they waved goodbye.

Two days later Willa and Finn called up Maybeck, Amanda, and Jez and told them about a surprise "Welcome Home" party they were planning. They all met at the same park they met at the other day and set up a picnic.

Amanda carefully laid out the huge red and white checkered blanket on top of the bright, lively green grass. Finn and Maybeck hauled to huge picnic baskets over to the blanket as Willa and Jez stretched out a "Welcome Back!" poster across two palm trees. The bright sun shone on the 5 children as they prepared for the arrival of Philby and Charlene.

At exactly 12:30 as planned, two cars arrived along the side of the rode. One a silver Mercedes truck and the other was a navy blue Lexus truck. First Charlene happily stepped out of the Mercedes, her long blonde hair tied behind her head in a ponytail, and she wore a blue tank top with flowers on it and denim shorts. She sprinted to the other kids and hugged them all tightly. After stepped out Philby, who wore a grey Abercombie t-shirt and tan shorts. He walked casually to everyone and hugged them all too.

"It's so nice to be back!" Charlene clapped.

"We're really glad you're both okay!" Jez smiled.

"I warned you Charlene not to fall asleep!" Philby argued.

"Listen, I was really tired and you fell asleep too!" Charlene crossed her arms.

"Can we leave that beside for now and eat?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Maybeck dove for the blanket and instead landed into the dirt and grass as the other kids laughed. As he stood up, his navy blue Hollister t-shirt and blue shorts were stained with dirt and grass stains.

"Oh, great!" Maybeck groaned and then began to laugh.

The seven kids sat in a circle on the blanket and enjoyed their picnic lunch, all talking about what happened that night and how they saved Charlene and Philby.

"It was so nice of you to throw us this picnic!" Charlene smiled.

"It was no problem!" Willa smiled back, and began to reach for Philby's hand which laid beside her. To her surprise, he picked it up and held it tight. Willa blushed and Philby whispered into her ear, "Thanks."

"AWWWWWWW!" Charlene screamed. Willa and Philby immediately let go of each others hands and both turned red.

"It's okay guys! It's LOVE!" Maybeck snorted. Jez slapped him in the arm and laughed.

"Yeah well your in love too..." Jez teased.

"With who?" Maybeck yelled.

"WITH YOURSELF!" Jez laughed. The rest of the kids cracked up and Maybeck glared at Jez.

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you...alone?" Amanda asked.

"Sure." Finn responded. The two stood up and walked away. Philby asked Willa the same and they left too.

"Well that leaves us three..." Charlene sighed.

"Yep..." Jez replied sighing.

All of a sudden Jez froze and when she unfroze she let out the shrillest scream that caused everyone in the park to stop and stare...

**WHAT DID JEZ SEE IN HER VISION? It had to be something horrible if she screamed that loud. Only I know though! I will give one lucky fan a summary of the next chapter if they can tell me... WHEN DID THE MAGIC KINGDOM OPEN? First person to answer, will get a summary of the next chapter and a sneak peak before I put it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT DID JEZ SEE? Well, you're about to find out...**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me-I now own the Kingdom Keepers series!**

**You- HUH? What?**

**Me- NOPE! Lol! Still working on it!**

"Jez! Are you okay?" Charlene screamed. Jez grabbed Charlene and Maybeck's hand as the sky began to darken and cumulonimbus clouds began to form. Lighting crept down to the grass and struck the ground; and thunder boomed through the sky.

"JEZ! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Maybeck screamed nervously.

"It's the Overtakers! They're here!" Jez cried out. She pulled Charlene and Maybeck through the park in search of Willa, Philby, Finn, and Amanda. As they sprinted past innocent screaming bystanders Charlene apologized for what was going on as fast as she could.

"Look! It's Philby and Willa...Oh no..." Maybeck paused.

Willa and Philby were crouched under a small palm tree, Philby wrapped around Willa hugging her tight. Tears streaked down Willa's face, as she prayed they would remain safe.

"Willa! Philby!" Jez yelled running over to them, as Charlene and Philby followed.

"Oh! We're so glad you're okay!" Charlene smiled. Maybeck helped the two up and Jez gulped in and bit her lip.

"I had a vision..." Jez announced.

"What was it about?" Willa asked nervously.

"I saw the sky turn dark like it did, and the Overtakers escaped the Magic Kingdom...don't ask me how. They're here right now and they want revenge for us releasing the good characters. They could not find them and they want to kill us all..." Jez cried.

"I though this would be a happy day, but the Overtakers had to ruin it!" Philby pouted.

"Well, let's discuss our disappointments after we stop the Overtakers and find Amanda and Finn." Maybeck spoke.

A big roll of thunder came from the sky and a HUGE lightning bolt landed probably 500 feet in front of the children.

"This is no good! We have to find Finn and Amanda!" Charlene begged.

"What do you think? We're working on it!" Maybeck yelled annoyed.

Everybody ran off looking for Finn and Amanda. All of a sudden they could hear voices screaming coming from the other side of the pond that laid only a few feet in front of them.

"They must've taken one of those paddle boats across the pond!" Jez screamed.

"AWWW! How romantic!" Charlene giggled.

"How do we get across?" Willa asked ignoring Charlene's comment.

"I am not swimming!" Charlene refused.

"Don't worry...we can't. If we do then we can get struck by lightning!" Philby explained.

"Phew!" Charlene sighed with relief.

"Then how are we going to get across to them?" Maybeck brought up.

"For once... I don't know." Philby sighed.

"LOOK!" Willa pointed to a tree that had fallen down from the lightning.

"I have an idea!" Philby smiled and patted himself on the back.

"Yay!" Maybeck imitated Charlene's reaction. Charlene shot a death glare towards him.

"So Philby, what's your idea?" Jez curiously asked.

"We're gonna have to move fast but I think if we all sit on the tree trunk and use pieces of thick branches as paddles we can get across!" Philby suggested.

"As long as it's going to get us across, I'm in!" Jez smirked.

"Same!" Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck said in almost unison.

"Okay!" Philby smiled and beckoned everyone over to the tree.

"Charlene, go get six thick branches and everyone else help me pull this towards the water!" Philby ordered. Charlene walked off cautiously in search of branches as everyone else hauled the fallen tree towards the water. In about five minutes Charlene returned, struggling with six perfect branches.

"Okay! Let's get on!" Jez crossed her fingers.

The five kids sat on the tree, Philby in front and Maybeck in the back. They pushed off the side of the grass and dirt and drifted into the water. They all began to paddle with all of their might, and to everyone's surprise they were safely traveling towards the other side of the pond. Minutes later and after lots of hard paddling the five kids brought their weak bodies onto land. Up ahead they could see Finn and Amanda huddled together dodging lightning and attacks by Malficent.

"WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS?" demanded Malificent to Finn and Amanda.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Maybeck taunted weakly.

"There you are! Now I can take you all down!" Malficent boomed.

"In your dreams!" Finn called, as he and Amanda ran to everyone.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Willa cried.

"We're glad you're okay!" Amanda smiled.

"Ummm guys! We've got a problem!" Charlene pointed, her hand trembled.

"Haha! You kids are trapped!" Malficent yelled as she lowered herself to the ground. Her green complexion and and dark purple robe made her look even more frightening against the thunder storm.

"We're not trapped! We are smarter than you will ever think we are!" Willa screamed proudly.

"You call yourselves smart!" Malficent yelled throwing a fireball at Willa who simply dodged it quickly. Willa smiled as everyone else gave her high-fives.

"Ummm...guys...we still have a problem..." Finn nervously said.

"Right." Willa sighed.

"Anyone have a plan?" Jez asked.

"I do!" Maybeck smiled.

"Is it going to be absurd?" Philby asked.

"No it's not! I promise!" Maybeck replied.

"If you say so..." Philby sighed.

"Okay, if Charlene can distract Malficent by doing lots of gymnastics tricks and flips, then Finn could sneak behind her with the pens and bring her down!" Maybeck whispered proudly.

"That actually makes sense!" Charlene said as she patted Maybeck on the back.

"Thanks!" Maybeck winked.

"Well, does Finn have the pens?" Philby asked.

"Right here!" Finn smiled taking the pens out of his back pocket. Charlene ran forward and did a front handspring into a split than hopped back up and did a back walkover and went into a backflip. Malficent watched her confused, and then tried throwing balls of fire at her. Charlene kept on moving around, doing tricks of all sorts without getting burnt. Behind Malficent the rest of the kids crept up and helped Finn find the right pen.

"I've got it!" Willa smiled, after rummaging through the different pens there were.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked nervously.

"I'm sure this is it!" Willa spoke, crossing her fingers.

Finn quickly grabbed the pen from Willa and leaped up behind Malficent and stabbed her with the pen. She tumbled to the ground panting and crying for help. Her face had gone from green to very pale and she became very weak. Jez and Maybeck high-fived each other while Finn and Amanda made sure Malficent stayed down. Amanda called Wayne and the other Imagineers up to come and retrieve Malficent, and Willa ran over to Charlene. The two girls hugged and Willa pointed to Malficent.

"We got her!" Charlene clapped.

"One down...many more to go..." Willa sighed.

**Is Malficent gone for good? Now that one is down...they're going to have to worry about a bunch more Overtakers...probably angry one's because they want Malficent back...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with school and another story I'm writing for the "Gallagher Girls" if you want to check it out! It's called "Undercover" and well... it's by ME! I hope you check it out! I can't wait to hear from you guys what you think of this chapter...it's a little short but here it is! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Listen, I'm still working on it... I feel depressed that I have to write this every chapter I put up :( **

"One down...many more to go..." Willa sighed.

Later that day Finn walked into his house completely exhausted from what was supposed to be a happy "Welcome Back!" picnic day. His mother greeted him at the door, taking his blue and grey Nike's from him. He slowly began to trudge up the stairs and make his way to his room.

"Finn, honey... what about dinner?" Finn's mom asked.

"Ummm... I'm full from the picnic! I'm also pretty tired... I'm going to try to hit the sack." Finn explained.

"Sweetie, it's only 6:00 PM." Finn's mom asked worried.

"Really mom... I'm okay." Finn assured.

"Okay... sleep tight. I love you and I will be checking on you after dinner!" Finn's mom smiled kissing Finn on the forehead.

"Love you too. Good-night!" Finn sighed and continued to walk up the stairs. Once he entered his room, he slid into his desk chair went on VMK. He typed in the special username and password Wayne told him to use and ended up in his VMK room, and waiting for him was Willa, Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, Amanda, and Jez. He walked over to all of them who stood closely packed together so they can all see each other's messages.

**Fairliegirl- Hey Finn!**

**Finn- Hi Amanda... wow! What a day!**

**Angelface13- I thought today was going to be a happy day! :(**

**Mybest- Didn't we all?**

**Willatree- Yes, but how do we know Maleficent won't escape again... and now we have to worry about the other angry characters...**

**Philitup- So, should I make sure we all cross over tonight?**

**Jez13- Idk... I definitely think we should talk to ***** though!**

**Mybest- WHO?**

**Finn- You know who?**

**Jez13- I 4got, his name doesn't show**

**Mybest- Oooo... Ik who!**

**Angelface13- Wow...u r slow...**

**Mybest- HEY! :/**

**Willatree- Definitely when compared to Philby... :D**

**Philitup- *Face turns red***

**Fairliegirl- Awww! That's so cute!**

**Finn- BACK TO THE SUBJECT MATTER!**

**Philitup- Right...**

**Finn- So we should cross over tonight I think... we should also split up and spy on some of our other evil friends.**

**Angelface13- Friends? Yeah okay... anyway I think we should... I'M IN FOR DIFFERENT PARTNERSHIPS! I'M NOT GOING WITH PHILBY AGAIN!**

**Philitup- ...**

**Mybest- Yeah... different partnership...**

**Finn- Okay... I'll go with Amanda and Charlene**

**Fairliegirl- *Blushes at Finn, then glares...* another girl too?**

**Angelface13- Is there a problem with me?**

**Fairliegirl- Not at all... *glares more at Finn***

**Finn- Fine! Amanda and Philby will come with me.**

**Willatree- :(**

**Finn- GOSH! THAT'S FINAL! Willa and Charlene will go together and Maybeck will go with Jez...**

**Mybest- Alright...**

**Jez13- Fine with me... *Smiles at Maybeck***

**Mybest- *Smiles at Jez***

**Willatree- *whispers to Charlene* sorry**

**Angelface13- *Whispers to Willa* it's okay... didn't even like him anyways... i'll find some1 **

**Philitup- U realize we heard that rite? **

**Willatree- Whoops... lol **

**Mybest- *Stays silent* **

**Finn- Ummmmm... I think we should all head 2 bed now, so we can have more time there.**

**Fairliegirl- Good idea! C u all there!**

**Finn- Yup bye**

**Angelface13- cya**

**Jez13- *nods***

**Mybest- Peace**

**Willatree-*waves to Philby***

**Philitup- *winks at Willa***

**Angelface13- *cries wittle heart out***

**Willatree- It's okay Charlene!**

**Angelface13- No, I just thought that was really cute!**

**Willatree- Oh, well c u there!**

**Angelface13- Yup, bye**

Finn stared at the logout screen then turned his computer off. He watched the screen slowly fade into a deep black. He jumped over the back of his chair and leapt into bed. He put his headphones on and turned his iPod on. He then drifted off to sleep listening to the music Philby said would put you to sleep in minutes. Apparently it was beginning to work. Finn's mind became blurrier and blurrier... and the music seemed to become lower and lower... until finally... it felt as if he was floating in the air...

**So, what will happen when they arrive at the Magic Kingdom tonight? So what did you think... good, bad? luv, hate? Please review! I love hearing from my fans!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter Eight! This one is VERY action filled so I hope you enjoy! Lot's of suspense! So... once again... ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- Grrrrr... stop asking me if I own the Kingdom Keepers series... frowns 

Finn stared at the logout screen then turned his computer off. He watched the screen slowly fade into a deep black. He jumped over the back of his chair and leapt into bed. He put his headphones on and turned his iPod on. He then drifted off to sleep listening to the music Philby said would put you to sleep in minutes. Apparently it was beginning to work. Finn's mind became blurrier and blurrier... and the music seemed to become lower and lower... until finally... it felt as if he was floating in the air...

"Finn? Finn? Are you there?" Amanda asked waving her arm across Finn's pale and blank face. Finn laid on the ground in the middle of Mainstreet. His eyes began to flutter open and everything seemed blurry at first, including the shapes of his six friends until Jez began to clear up his mind with a little spell.

"Thanks..." Finn sighed sitting up.

"You were like that for 15 minutes. We were getting worried." Amanda sighed with relief.

"Now that he's okay... we should go find Wayne." Willa suggested.

"Good idea." Philby smiled and Willa's small olive brown cheeks turned bright red. The seven kids made their way to Wayne's apartment quickly, anxious to find out if Malficient had still been contained. But when they reached the door to their apartment they saw something they weren't expecting.

"What the ****!" Maybeck cussed. Charlene slapped him on the arm and he rubbed his arm.

"Don't say that! And what happened to the door?" Charlene moaned. The door was glowing green and Philby could tell anyone how touched it would get badly electrocuted.

"Wayne! Let us in!" Finn screamed. There was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Wayne! Come on! We know your in there! What's going on? Is this some kind of trick?" Jez pleaded.

"He's not there... what is going on?" Willa cried worried.

"I don't know... how are we getting in there?" Charlene cried.

"Jez... Amanda... you guys think you can use your powers to open the door?" Finn asked.

"I doubt I can... but maybe Jez can!" Amanda smiled and looked at Jez sympathetically. Jez sighed and reached her hands out towards the door. She began twisted them and pulling with her arms but nothing happened.

"Amanda?" Philby asked.

"They should both try..." Maybeck suggested. Everyone nodded and Amanda stepped up next to Jez. Both girls pulled and twisted with their arms and eventually the green door disappeared and was replaced by the regular wooden one.

"Nice job!" Willa applauded.

"Thanks!" Amanda and Jez exclaimed in unison and then laughed. Philby slowly reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Inside they saw something that made them all shriek and attempt to run for their lives, but the door locked shut and they were all trapped in there.

"Oh no..." Charlene bit her lip.

"We're done for good..." Maybeck said nervously.

"I think your right..." Finn gulped. All of a sudden... the room went pitch black and Willa shrieked loudly and grabbed onto Philby tightly who was to her left. The lights quickly turned back on and they saw Maleficent, Chernabog, Jafar, and Blackbeard all surrounded Wayne, who sat tied up and gagged on a wooden chair.

"We can't run... we can't hide..." Philby began to murmur.

"Yes... you can't run... you can't hide... You thought that you defeated me for good. Well you were all wrong. I became stronger by the time Wayne and some other foolish people came to put me away and I attacked them... I thought I would teach everyone a lesson by capturing your friend." Maleficent spoke and then turned to Wayne. Wayne groaned and the children all pleaded that she let him go.

"Like she would do that..." Jafar smiled slyly.

"Wait... aren't those the two kids that escaped?" Chernabog yelled and pointed to Charlene and Philby. Charlene nervously jumped behind a table and curled into a ball, and Philby ran after her. The whole group followed and they all huddled together, fearful for life. They never thought that they could be defeated... no they couldn't... because they were, the Kingdom Keepers.

"We can't sit back here and hide from them!" Finn proudly spoke.

"We are the Kingdom Keepers... we will defeat them!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Ummm... we're not..." Jez spoke pointing to herself and Amanda.

"Of course you are!" Willa smiled and Amanda's frown curved upwards into a huge grin.

"Okay... we could do this... we could defeat the Overtakers!" Amanda screamed a little to loudly.

"So you think that?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes... yes we do!" Finn said proudly, and began to stride confidently towards Maleficent and the other Overtakers. The other kids followed and soon the four Overtakers that stood there were being surrounded by holograms. Finn took out the pens and held them towards them.

"Let Wayne go!" Charlene said fiercely and confidently.

"In your dreams... CHILD!" Blackbeard cackled.

"I'm not a child! I'm 13! I'm a teenager!" Charlene said defensively.

"Uhhh... Charlie... he's just making fun of us..." Maybeck whispered.

"Oh, I know..." Charlene whispered back and then landed a hard kick to Blackbeard's stomach. He fell back and grasped his stomach in pain and Chernabog lifted Charlene by her shirt.

"How dare you do that!" Chernabog squeezed tightly on Charlene's neck and she gasped for air. She struggled to breath, but quickly glanced back to her friends and winked at them. It was a plan... they knew they had to act before Charlene's plan got herself strangled to death. While Chernabog was to busy squeezing Charlene unconscious, Amanda used her powers to throw Jafar out of the window of the apartment. Glass shards flew everywhere, and the kids quickly ducked before the glass pierced their skin. Jez used her powers to knock Blackbeard out and Willa, Philby, and Maybeck struggled to overthrow him out the window. When they did they rushed back to Amanda, Jez, and Finn's side and they all crossed their arms confidently at Maleficent and Chernabog who both stood there. By that time, Chernabog had squeezed Charlene unconscious and her head hung behind her neck as Chernabog threw her to the floor and she sprawled out on the ground. Maybeck dragged her towards the back of the room, and Finn took out the pens and stepped closer to Maleficent.

"It's working!" Jez exclaimed as she noticed Maleficent was becoming weak even though Finn hadn't even stabbed her with the pens. Wayne glanced at Willa and Philby who were gaining in on Chernabog who stepped back quickly and soon was pressed against a wall. Maleficent glanced back at him and shook her head as Jez and Amanda ran over to use their powers on him. Jez put him through some agonizing pain as Amanda levitated him and threw him out the window. The four kids quickly sprinted over to the window and peered down to see that all three Overtakers were piled unconscious on top of each other.

"Great job guys!" Willa smiled and high-fived Philby, Jez, and Amanda. Philby turned towards Finn who still had the pens raised at Maleficent.

"It's only you now... you might as well surrender!" Finn smirked.

"NEVER!" Maleficent boomed... and Charlene shot up wide awake.

"Nice job Charlene..." Maybeck whispered.

"Thanks!" she smiled and Maybeck helped her up. The two joined Philby, Willa, Jez, and Amanda who stood behind Finn.

"That's it! I'm done with you hurting my friends and ruining Disney!" Finn yelled and forcefully stabbed the pens into Maleficent's chest. She fell back, unconscious and everybody ran to Wayne to untie him.

"Thank you!" Wayne exclaimed rubbing his wrists.

"It was no problem!" everyone said in unison.

"Shouldn't we tie them up?" Maybeck asked.

"We have no idea when they will all wake up so I think we will leave them alone tonight. You seven kids will go back to sleep and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow night." Wayne explained. Finn sighed and placed the pens in his back pocket.

"I thought we were done with them..." Finn sighed.

"We're not even close to done... they will never surrender..." Wayne took a deep breath and handed Philby the fob.

"Where are you going to hide?" Charlene nervously asked.

"I'll hide with the other good characters. They won't find us!" Wayne promised.

"Okay... we're trusting you!" Jez smiled softly.

"Great job today!" Wayne applauded and waved to the seven kids. They all said goodbye and Philby pressed his thumb against the fob button and then released it slowly. In front of Wayne's eyes... the seven kids DHI's dissolved.

**So, did you like this chapter? Please review... I love hearing from my amazing fans! So stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be out very soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! I've been so busy, and my birthday is this Friday! Yippie! So last chapter, the kids had an awfully eventful and scary night! Lets see how they cope with it! SO... ENJOY!**

Disclaimer- I wish for my birthday, I could own the Kingdom Keepers series :D! LOL 

Finn woke up in the morning still shocked from last nights events as he rubbed his weary eyes. He slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of athletic shorts and an Abercombie tee-shirt and then ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he moved his toothbrush gently across his front teeth, Finn stared aimlessly into the mirror at his worn out expression and then spit into the sink. He trotted down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table, each drinking a cup of coffee and typing on their laptops.

"Morning Finn! How did you sleep?" Finn's mother kindly asked.

"I'm good..." Finn responded, though he wished he had someone to confront about the events last night besides the other Kingdom Keepers.

"You're up awfully early for a Saturday morning!" Finn's mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was hoping to go for a bike ride and catch up with some friends." Finn explained.

"Okay, then have fun!" Finn's mom smiled and Finn rushed to his garage to grab his bike. The bright crimson bike was tinted with silver and the black seat burned his bottom as he sat upon it. Finn began to pedal down his driveway, feeling the cool breeze of wind push past his fast and blow his hair around as he rode his bike to the park. About halfway there, he began to feel like someone was following him. He stopped his bike short on the curb and hopped off, using his hand to cup his eyes from the sun as he looked down the road. Amanda and Jez were each riding bikes, Amanda rode a pink and white one and Jez rode a blue and purple one. They stopped their bikes next to his and hopped off waving to Finn.

"Hi!" Amanda smiled and hugged Finn quickly. Jez giggled and rolled her eyes. She waved gently to Finn and perched herself on the seat of her bike.

"Heading to the park?" Jez asked.

"I think we were all planning on it..." Finn answered.

"Yeah, I definitely want to talk about the events of last night!" Amanda sighed deeply.

"Then we should get going." Finn suggested and hopped on his bike. He began to travel down the road and Amanda and Jez followed. In about five minutes the three kids reached the park and saw Charlene and Willa sitting under a palm tree and Philby and Maybeck were staring at something on Philby's phone. Jez and Amanda walked over to Willa and Charlene and waved to them, and Finn jogged over to Maybeck and Philby.

"Hey Finn." Philby looked up from his phone.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" Finn asked.

"We're not watching, we're reading." Maybeck explained. Finn looked at the two guys confused and Philby whispered, "I'm not sure we should tell the four girls what it says..."

"Why?" Finn asked. Maybeck nervously looked at Philby and Philby shrugged.

"What does it say?" Finn asked when he received no response.

"It's more then that..." Philby nervously responded.

"He's not the only one who received this email." Maybeck explained.

"Wait, What?" Finn asked confused.

"It was sent to my whole school..." Philby said nervously.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"It was placed on the school website." Philby answered, biting his lip.

"Is it bad?" Finn nervously asked.

"Pretty bad..." Maybeck butted in.

"Yeah... I'll read it to you.

_Dear Kingdom Keepers,_

_ You will pay for what you did last night. I will find each of you and DESTOY you in your own painful and horrible way. And I know...about KMV NDA I LILW EB ERHTE... I'M WARNING YOU CHILDREN!_

_ -M_" Philby finished.

"What's that on the end?" Finn asked.

"She scrambled up the words so it would be hard for other kids to understand it. She just wants us to know and we're the only one's who know how to solve it." Maybeck explained.

"And you being Philby, I'm hoping you solved it already?" Finn asked.

"Of course I did. It says 'And I know...about VMK AND I WILL BE THERE..." Philby answered.

"Oh great. The one place where we thought we can talk alone about this." Finn sighed.

"Yeah obviously." Maybeck snorted.

"I think we should tell the girls..." Finn said.

"But don't you think it will frighten them?" Philby asked. As if right on cue, the four girls skipped over to the guys and said hello to Finn.

"What should you tell us?" Willa asked.

"It's nothing... and how did you hear me? I speak softly!" Philby sighed.

"We've got a really good sense of hearing!" Amanda smiled and pointed to herself and Jez.

"Right... fairlies..." Philby sighed.

"It's just an email..." Finn said.

"That Malficient sent to Philby's entire school!" Maybeck blurted out.

"OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE TO READ IT!" Charlene screamed. She took the phone from Philby, who was sending a glare to Maybeck. The four girls peered onto the screen and all read it, and when they were done reading they all had confused looks on their faces.

"I mean... that's just perfect for all of us, but what does the end say?" Jez asked.

"And I know...about VMK AND I WILL BE THERE." Finn explained for Philby.

"Oh great! The one place where we thought we can talk alone about this!" Amanda stomped her foot.

"Woah! That's exactly what Finn said to us!" Maybeck laughed and everyone else joined him.

"Weird..." Amanda giggled.

"Yeah, so anyway... what should we do about Malficient's death threat?" Philby asked, which caused a very awkward silence.

"It's kind of scary if you ask me..." Charlene stated, breaking up the silence.

"I think it's scary to all of us!" Willa nervously added.

"So, what do we do?" Maybeck asked.

"We... come up with a plan." Finn smirked.

**OOOOO! WHAT IS FINN'S PLAN! I hope it will turn out right! So, what do you think... Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my fans!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter Ten! YAY! What is the plan? It's time to find out! YAY! My birthday is Friday! SO ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer- Still not owning Kingdom Keepers series! :(**

"We... come up with a plan." Finn smirked.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea..." Charlene nervously said.

"So you'd rather get killed by Overtakers?" Finn laughed.

"No..." Charlene sighed and looked down at her feet.

"So, who has a plan?" Maybeck asked.

"I think I do!" Amanda beamed.

"Spill!" Jez said anxiously.

"Well we're assuming that we will each have an individual attack on us... and we also know they will be tracking us down on VMK, so I think we should take one of the pens with us everywhere-" Amanda was cut off by Philby.

"Yes, but with all of the pens together they're more powerful. Just one pen each isn't that powerful." Philby explained.

"I think we'll be okay. And when we are on VMK we should go to someone else's room because they know we always go to Finn's room. I bet they would never expect us to go to Willa's room!" Amanda finished and everyone began to applaud for her. Amanda's cheeks turned bright red and she continuously twirled her hair in her fingers nervously.

"That's a brilliant plan!" Willa smiled.

"So, Finn do you have the pens?" Jez asked.

"Well...ummm... about that..." Finn froze.

"What is it?" Maybeck snapped.

"We only have fives pens..." Finn confessed.

"Well that's great!" Charlene sighed.

"What do we do now?" Amanda asked.

"Well, it wouldn't even matter if Amanda and I shared a pen, because there is not one for us to share!" Jez complained.

"But you two are fairlies!" Philby brought up.

"Brilliant thinking Philby!" Willa smiled softly and Philby stared down at his shoes, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"So, we can just use our powers to stop them!" Amanda smiled.

"Exactly... so I think we have a plan. Tonight at 5:30 sharp we all go to Willa's room. We have to be in bed by 8:15... no later!" Finn whispered.

"Got it!" everyone cheered in unison.

"Okay! Talk to you all later then?" Finn asked. They all nodded and parted their ways.

**Maybeck's P.O.V.**

I walked back to the "Crazy Glaze" to see my Aunt Jelly sweeping up the store and a bright red, "Sorry We Are Closed" sign hung just a little tinted on the window. I swung open the door, letting the bells the she hung on it chime announcing my presence. I threw my light backpack on one of the tables and quickly stuck the pen I received in my shorts pocket.

"Hey Aunt Jelly." I waved before making my way upstairs.

"Hello Terry. And no, your coming to help me down here. We had five birthday parties today and the place is a mess!" my aunt complained. I sighed and trudged over to the cleaning cabinet. I grabbed a rag and some cleaning spray and began to wash down the colorful tables.

"Aunt Jelly, go rest. I'll finish cleaning." I smiled. I owed her for the other day when I went out with the other Keepers to the park instead of helping her run the shop.

"Oh thank you Maybeck!" Aunt Jelly had a huge smile planted on my face and she ran over to me and hugged me tight. I attempted pulling off from her grip but she pulled me in closer every time. She eventually released me and skipped upstairs. I smirked and went back to cleaning.

All of a sudden the front door swung open and I sharply spun around on my heels.

"Hey umm... sorry we're clo-" I cut myself off when I realized who was at the door. Blackbeard. I quickly attempted grabbing the pen from my pocket but he walked straight over to me with his sword pointed at my chest. I took a deep breath and dove under him but he is pretty smart for an Overtaker. He picked me up by the neck and threw me into a cabinet. To my luck, there was only five ceramic pots on it which fell around me, some piercing my skin, some missing me by a fraction of an inch. I hit the ground with a hard thump and I was more worried about my Aunt coming down than Blackbeard throwing me into the wall.

"Terry, what's going on down there?" my aunt hollered.

"Nothing!" I screamed back, and then looked down at myself to see that I was bleeding in a couple of spots and my head probably would have a bruise on it. I achingly stood up quickly, taking the pen out of my pocket. I charged towards Blackbeard and stabbed the pen in his chest.

"Not as strong as a sword...but I have my own powers." I smirked as I watched him fall to the ground and fade away. I stuck the pen back in my pocket and went to sweep up the broken ceramics. I tossed them in a garbage bag, which I decided I would take out later and I replaced them with five similar looking ceramic pots from a more crowded cabinet. I took the garbage bag out and ran into the bathroom to clean myself up. I wiped the cuts and put an ice pack on my throbbing head and snuck into my room.

"Terry, I hear you up here. Are you done cleaning?" my aunt asked.

"Yes!" I replied. I walked over to my computer and logged onto VMK and went straight to Willa's room. To my surprise everyone was logged on.

**Finn- Hey Maybeck! What took u so long?**

**Mybest- Nothing really... just attacked by Blackbeard.**

**Angelface13- OMG! R U OK?**

**Mybest- Calm down, I'm fine... just a couple cuts and some broken ceramics, but I'm fine.**

**Angelface13- Right... *looks down at feet***

**Jez13- So the pen worked?**

**Mybest- Yeah... weird thing was, I stabbed him in the chest with it, and he just dissolved**

**Fairliegirl- That's so weird...**

**Philitup- So, one down down six to go.**

**Willatree- Haha so funny. *crosses arms***

**Anonymous- You kids think your so smart... you thought wrong.**

**Finn- Uh oh...**

**Willatree- I thought we were safe here!**

**Angelface13- We all did!**

**Anonymous- Well you're all wrong...**

**Fairliegirl- CAN I SCREAM NOW?**

**OH NO! SHE FOUND THEM! AHHHHH! BUT THANK GOD MAYBECK'S OKAY! So stay tuned for the next chapter! So, what do you think... Good, Bad? Luv, Hate? Please review! Love hearing from my amazing fans!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I lost my flash drive, which had all of my fanfiction stories on it, including this one, so... I had to look on the website and re-type it :(! So here it is! Chapter Eleven! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the Kingdom Keepers series :(!**

**Fairliegirl- CAN I SCREAM NOW?**

**Mybest- How? You are online?**

**Fairliegirl- *SCREAMS!***

**Mybest- Okay then?**

**Anonymous- Maybeck, I know that you escaped my attack... but you other kids better watch out because there is more to come...**

**Angelface13- WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU!**

**Anonymous- That's what everyone says before I kill them!**  
**Angelface13- Okay, I change my mind... I'M REALLY SCARED OF YOU!**

**Finn- You know what? We aren't scared of you!**

**Willatree- Yeah, we're the Kingdom Keepers! We were created to stop you from harming us and Disney!**

**Philitup- And we will do anything to stop you!**  
**Jez13- Yeah! Even if that means having to kill you...**

**Fairliegirl- And the rest of your Overtakers...**

**Angelface13- We are...NOT AFRAID!**

**Anonymous- Ooooo! I'm so scared!**  
**Mybest- "I'm not afraid... to take a stand... everybody... come take my hand..."**  
**Angelface13- MAYBECK! Stop that!**  
**Mybest- Sorry!**

**Finn- You should be afraid Malficient, because we each have a pen... and in Amanda and Jez's case... they have powers...**

**Anonymous- Who said I was Malficient?**

**Willatree- WHAT?**  
**Anonymous- This is just perfect! Yes, you should be afraid... because I'm worse... I'm better... I will kill you stupid little children. I'm...**

**Philitup- CHERNABOG!**

**Anonymous- Hey! Let me finish... as I was saying... I'M...**

**Jez13- CHERNABOG!**  
**Anonymous- Stop that! You're really making me angry! As I was saying... I'm...**

**Finn- CHERNABOG!**

**Anonymous- YOU KIDS MAKE ME SO ANGRY! YOU WILL NOW REALLY FEEL THE WRATH OF...**

**Finn, Mybest, Philitup, Angelface13, Willatree, Fairliegirl, and Jez13- CHERNABOG!**  
**Anonymous- ARGH!**

**Anonymous has logged off.**

**Finn, Mybest, Philitup, Angelface13, Willatree, Fairliegirl, and Jez13- HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mybest- We sure showed him!**

**Angelface13- Yeah... we did. But next time, leave the singing to moi!**

**Mybest- MOI?**  
**Angelface13- Idk... they say it sometimes on TV... thought I would give it a try... *shrugs***

**Mybest- Okay then...**

**Fairliegirl- Okay, I've had enough drama tonight... I'm leaving... BYE EVERYONE!**

**Fi****nn- Bye Amanda!**

**Jez13- I guess that means I should be going too! Bye!**

**Willatree- Bye Jez and Amanda!**

**Philitup- Later!**

**Mybest- I think we should all go...**

**Angelface13- Agreed... BYE EVERYONE!**  
**Finn- Ditto!**

**Fairliegirl, Jez13, Angelface13, Mybest, Philitup, Finn, and Willa have logged off.**

Finn scooted away from his computer chair and put his pen in his socks. If he was going to cross over tonight, he knew he would need it. He gently pulled his covers over him and peered over at the clock, 9:15 PM. It was getting pretty late. That wouldn't leave them that much time to do what they had to do. Knowing that himself and his friends were in so much danger right now... he honestly didn't want to cross over. What disappointed him was that they really couldn't choose if they wanted to cross over or not, so before Finn glued his eyes shut, he reached into his sock and grasped the pen tightly.

"This pen better save us..." Finn whispered to himself before blacking out.

**So that's chapter eleven! Sorry it's pretty short, but pretty straight forward! The next chapter will be longer... I PROMISE! So what did you think... Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? PLEASE REVIEW! Luv hearing from my amazing fans :D!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12! YAY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy! Anyway, a lot of people want to hear more Willa in more stories so this chapter is almost only about her! I hope you ENJOY!**

**Willa's P.O.V.**

I laid facing upwards in my bed. My soft purple blanket shielded out the cool air in my house. I stared aimlessly at the ceiling trying to imagine what life would be like if I wasn't a Kingdom Keeper. I mean, I would never be friends with Philby, Finn, Charlene, Maybeck, Amanda, and Jez and my life would probably be as boring as it was before I became a DHI... and that was very boring. Now knowing how much danger myself and my other six best friends were, I wondered if continuing to attempt to stop the Overtakers was a good idea. I know that if we don't, Disney will be gone forever and the bad characters will take over, but is it worth risking our lives in order to save Disney? That's what I wonder. So know as I lay in my bed, I'm beginning to wonder if I should go to sleep tonight and meet my fellow friends in the Magic Kingdom. You know what? It's one night...

I slipped out of my blanket and grabbed a grey tank top and purple pajama pants and slipped them on quickly. I walked over to my desk where my phone lay and I stopped myself first, to make sure I was making the right decision before finally picking it up slowly. I began to press the small keys with my tan thumbs, and when I finally hit send, relief flooded my mind.

**"I'm sorry. I just need a night off."** I whispered to myself repeating what the message I had just sent said. I shoved my phone in my dresser drawer and exited my room. I made my way downstairs to the living room where a grabbed a random book from the shelf. I began to read it, but for some reason, I couldn't keep my mind off of the fact that I was not crossing over tonight. And that is when I remembered. Wait it's Saturday night! I'll just go grab a friend and maybe we can go grab some ice cream. But then I forgot... I haven't really had time to be with my friends since I became a Kingdom Keeper. Oh well... I might as well give it a shot. I ran upstairs and found my mom and dad watching TV in their room.

"Hey mom, dad, is it okay if I call up Christina and see if she wants to go grab some ice cream with me?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie, just don't be home to late." my father smiled. I thanked them and ran to my room. I grabbed a landline phone instead of my cell phone to call her because I didn't want to see if any of my friends had texted me back. I called up Christina's number and to my luck she picked up.

"Oh my gosh! Willa! It's been so long! What's up?" Christina asked me.

"Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Swirly's to grab some ice cream with me?" I asked her.

"Sure! That sounds great! I'll be there in like 15 minutes!" Christina told me and then hung up. I grinned and ran over to my closet. I picked out a pair out dark washed shorts and a purple and blue t-shirt and threw on my grey converse. I ran over to my desk and grabbed a purse and some money and I began to run out the door. Then I stopped myself short.

I peered over onto my desk to see one of Uncle Walt's pens laying next to my laptop. I thought about bringing it with me but wouldn't Malficient be in the Magic Kingdom? Well, better safe than sorry. I shrugged and quickly grabbed it off my desk and threw it into my purse. I quick-stepped downstairs and went into the garage to grab my bike. I began to exit my house on my bike, and the cool breeze felt so good as it blew gently against my face. The street lamps were a lit, and the moon shone brightly. I could even hear people all the way from the Disney parks from a while away. My friends would probably entering them in just a couple of minutes when the parks closed. I was so busy thinking about them, and admiring this beautiful night, that I hadn't even realized I had made it to Swirly's already. I pulled up into the bike rack and locked my bike into it, and then noticed the Christina's green and silver bike was locked in there too. I smiled and skipped over to the main entrance. As I reached both of my hands out to push open the door, my smile turned into a huge frown to see what was inside.

A freezing temperature chilled my whole body and right in front of my eyes, Malficient was holding Christina hostage.

"WILLA! HELP ME!" Christina whimpered. Oh god... what am I going to do?

"Who are you, you freak?" Christina yelled at Malficient.

"Now you shouldn't be saying that to the person who gets to decide whether you live or die right now." Malficient answered. Christina gulped and she had tears quickly running down her face.

"So you bailed on your other friends tonight? That's not very nice..." Malficient taunted.

"Let. Her. GO!" I demanded.

"I will let her go when you are dead." Malficient smirked.

I slowly reached into my purse and began to pull out the pen behind my back.

"So, choose your friend or your life..." Malficient demanded.

"I CHOOSE NEITHER!" I screamed and charged into her with the pen and stabbed her right in the leg. She collapsed onto the floor and disappeared. Christina smashed to the floor and I helped her up, but the look on her face didn't look to happy.

"What just happened?" Christina cried.

"I don't know... that was weird..." I lied.

"Do you know her?" Christina asked.

"Nope!" I lied. Oh, do I hate lying. I grabbed Christina by her wrist and pulled her into a booth on the other side of the resturaunt.

"Let's try to forget about what just happened." I shrugged.

"Okay then..." Christina nervously answered. I shrugged and I have to say I'm just really glad everything is okay. Of course now I have to tell my friends what happened tomorrow...

**YAY! There it is! That was an intense chapter I have to say! What do you think? Good...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! Luv hearing from my amazing fans! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**HE'RES CHAPTER 13... I think... oh well lol... here you go! ENJOY!**

Willa left the ice cream parlor a half an hour later, still trying to hold back all of her fear. She peeked back into her pocketbook and made sure the pen was still there... which it was. She hopped on her bike and rode home as quickly as possible and for the first time in a lifetime, when she arrived home and her parents were sitting in the living room and they asked her, "How was your time with your friend?" she completely ignored them and ran straight up to her room. She bolted through her bedroom door and picked up her cell phone. The bright screen shone in her eyes and she thought about calling her friends and warning them. As she looked at her inbox she saw she had four new messages. She scrolled into them. One from Finn, one from Philby, one from Charlene, and the last from Maybeck. All of them had variated the same meaning, "We need you! We can't go without you so we will all stay up too."

Willa felt horrible. She angrily threw her phone onto her bed and then remembered if her friends weren't asleep maybe they were on VMK. She logged onto it and went into her room. She was surprised and amused to see her friends were already there.

**Willatree- Guys, I'm so sorry... I just needed a one night break... but... well...umm...**

**Finn- It's fine... I think we could all use a night off from the crossing over...**

**Fairliegirl- I'm not really enjoying staying up though...**

**Angelface13- Yeah I know...**

**Willatree- Actually guys... I decided to meet my friend at the ice cream parlor and when I got there I was met up with u know who...**

**Mybest- Mal. found u?**

**Willatree- She had my friend... she was going 2 kill both her and me...**

**Philitup- OMG! R u ok?**

**Jez13- R u BOTH ok?**

**Philitup- Right... what she said...**

**Willatree- Yeah... we're fine... I stabbed Mal. with my pen and she just kind of disappeared... my friend is a little shocked but she will be ok...**

**Finn- Good... so Maybeck and Willa are checked off the list...**

**Mybest- Yeah, I sure did show her a piece of Maybeck!**

**Angelface13- STOP BEING SO FULL OF YOURSELF!**

**Fairliegirl- Yeah, it can get pretty annoying...**

**Mybest- Whatever...**

**Philitup- So, who do u think she's going 2 attack next?**

**Mybest- I thought u were the smart one... :)**

**Philitup- Shut up Maydork! **

**Mybest- Whatever...**

**Willatree- Just remember 2 have your pen with u at all times...**

**Jez13- And Amanda and I have our powers so we don't need to worry about that :)**

**Angelface13- Bragger :p**

**Jez13- :D**

**Finn- Anyway, getting back to our main topic... we are ALL going 2 cross over tomorrow**

**Angelface13- Right... and just 4 safety matters 4 the next couple of days I think we should stick together when we cross over and skip school...**

**Philitup- SKIP SCHOOL? NO WAY!**

**Angelface13- It's 4 our own safety**

**Finn- Charlene's right...**

**Philitup- Fine... so what we'll do is pretend we're going 2 school but instead go to? Any suggestions?**

**Fairliegirl- The park?**

**Philitup- 4 every day?**

**Willatree- Well every day we can switch... one day we'll go to the park... the next the boardwalk**

**Mybest- Sounds good... and we're doing this till' friday?**

**Finn- Yeah**

**Mybest- Wait a second... what I don't understand is that Willa and I were already attacked... y do we need 2 skip school?**

**Philitup- U may never know...**

**Mybest- Whatever...**

**Jez13- Hey, umm... just an odd question but... which one of u plays soccer?**

**Philitup- That would be me... y?**

**Jez13- Because I just had a vision... ur next... but nothing bad really happens... that's all I know**

**Philitup- Well that's great... do u know where I was?**

**Jez13- Couldn't really make it out... sorry...**

**Philitup- Ok...**

**Finn- So now we know who's next... Philby, don't forget that pen...**

**Willatree- ANYWHERE!**

**Philitup- I get it don't worry!**

**Willatree- Fine...**

**Angelface13- I'm like really scared...**

**Fairliegirl- We all are... :(**

**Angelface13- I know... I just hope that nobody gets seriously hurt...**

**Fairliegirl- Well Willa wasn't hurt at all... but Maybeck was pretty scratched up**

**Angelface13- True...**

**Mybest- Hello? Right here!**

**Angelface13- Whatever**

**Mybest- Why does everyone say that to me?**

**Philitup- Because ur rude and annoying...**

*******- Hello children **

**Finn- Who r u?**

*******- Yensidtlaw**

**Finn- Oh... hi *****... oops... 4got ur name doesn't show**

*******- That's right... I heard that Mal. was targeting u children... who has she gotten to?**

**Willatree- Myself and Maybeck**

*******- Were u 2 hurt?**

**Willatree- Not me but Maybeck was pretty scratched up...**

**Mybest- I'm fine...**

*******- Good... but we don't know who is being targeted next so u kids have 2 watch out...**

**Jez13- Actually we do. I had a vision that Philby was the next 1. He wasn't hurt, everything was fine but I couldn't make out when and where it happened. All I know is that he is next.**

*******- Okay... good thing we have u**

**Jez13- Thanks!**

*******- Your welcome... I'm hoping that Mal. hasn't found u all on VMK?**

**Finn- Actually Chernabog did but we made him made.**

**Angelface13- It was actually rather funny :)**

*******- Just please be careful what u say children... u have no idea how much they can hurt u if u say something wrong...**

**Mybest- Oh we know...**

*******- Okay children... remember to stay awake tonight and tomorrow night once u all meet together, I want u all 2 come straight 2 my apartment...**

**Philitup- Just a quick question before u go... r the good characters still in hiding?**

*******- Yes... we were able 2 get some imagineers to pretend 2 be them during the day**

**Philitup- Cool**

*******- Exactly... good night children...**

**Angelface13- Bye *****!**

**Finn- See u tomorrow!**

**So that's chapter what? 13? Is it bad that I'm losing count? LOL! Oh well... so what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Love... Hate? Luv hearing from my AMAZING FANS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 14... I think... I don't know... I've been writing so much, it's hard to keep track of which chapter I'm on, especially because I'm writing two different stories for two completely different topics! Well I found out today that I'm being published in a book for a story I wrote! YIPPIE! The other 4 books I was published in was only for poems, but this is my first one for stories! I forget what it's called lol... but when I find out, and if you're interested in reading my story that I wrote, I could tell you the name of the book! Well anyway... ENJOY! :D**

**Philby's P.O.V.**

I held my textbooks and binders close to my chest as I navigated my way through the hallways of my busy school. I swerved throughout crowds of kids, and tried to avoid running into the guys who had a fight in the hallways between every period or the selfish girls who only cared about themselves and just stood in the middle of the hallway talking. I finally made it to my english classroom and took a seat in the front row. I never really had a problem finding a seat in the front row because everyone else was too afraid to sit near the teacher so they always sat near the back which gives me the opportunity to sit in the front. I copied my homework down into my agenda and took out To Kill A Mockingbird, the novel we were currently reading in class. I followed the instructions on the board to read the next chapter and I tried to shut out all of the noises around me as I attempted to focus on the page in front of my eyes. After only reading for about a minute, the class bell rang loudly in my ears, telling everyone that they should be in class by now, and if they didn't have a pass for being late, they were sent to detention. The bell rang for about 10 seconds before stopping and everyone in my class quieted down and took out their own copies of the book and began to read. I turned back down to my book but was interrupted by my english teacher, Mrs. Rucco. She tapped me lightly on the shoulder and asked me to meet her in the hallway. She stepped outside and I nervously followed... Oh gosh... I hope I'm not in trouble. I mean, when am I never in trouble? In every case, whenever I'm called to the guidance offices or the principle's office, it's usually about an award I've one or about something good I've done.

"Dell, you were asked to go down to the guidance counselor... there's someone up there to talk to you." Mrs. Rucco told me.

"Oh... phew... I thought I was in trouble." I blurted out loud.

"When is Dell Philby ever in trouble?" Mrs. Rucco laughed.

"I don't know..." I shrugged and she waved to me. I walked off in the direction of the guidance office, but the whole way there, I could not stop thinking about how much I hate it when she calls me Dell. I trotted up the staircase that led to the small office and right as I was about to open the door to it, I was grabbed by a pair of icy cold hands and flung into the copying room. The door was slammed shut and the lights flickered on.

I stared in shock at the tall, slender woman with bright green skin that stood in front of me.

"Hello Philby." Malficient smirked.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I snuck into your files... they should keep that place guarded more." Malficient laughed.

"What do you want?" I barked.

"I. Want. To. Kill. You." Malficient answered sternly. I gulped hard and pressed my back into the wall behind me as she began to take a couple of steps towards me. I then remembered the magical pen that I had in my binder. Which I was now holding. Which was right in front of Malficient's eyes. Malficient glared into my eyes with her own icy ones, and placed her eerie hand on the top of my hair. As she tousled it around, I slowly, and very cautiously took out the pen from my binder. Before I could stab her with the pen, she grabbed my neck really tightly and lifted me up, not releasing her hand at all. I struggled to breathe as she continued to squeeze harder... and harder... and harder... until I could barely breathe any more. Okay, maybe Jez's visions aren't always right. This was not turning out well. I began to thrust my flailing legs against the wall that laid right behind me, letting out a loud thumping noise but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"There's no use to save yourself... in a manor of seconds, you will die a very slow... and painful... DEATH!" Malficient laughed evilly. I could feel my body become weak and I was beginning to lose the feeling in my legs so I knew that this was my only chance. I weakly lifted my arm and stabbed the pen into Malficient's side just in time. If I had waited a second longer, I would have been strangled to death. Malficient dissolved into thin air, as I knew she would, but I collapsed onto the ground, struggling very hard to breathe. One of the guidance counselors just happened to walk into the copying room at the time and saw me laying on the floor, almost unconscious, so she scooped me up and ran as fast as she could with me to the nurse.

"What happened to you?" The guidance counselor screamed while she ran through the hallway.

"I. Was. Attacked." I panted.

"By who?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I lied. She thrust open the door to the nurse's office and nervously stopped short in front of the nurse's desk.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked.

"He... he... was attacked... strangled... he can hardly breathe... he needs help!" The guidance counselor insisted. I tried shaking my head in hopes of her realizing I was fine but I was too weak to. The nurse rushed to my side and helped the guidance counselor put me on one of the beds. She placed a weird mask over my face, and suddenly I could feel the oxygen filling up my lungs again. After a couple of minutes from being hooked up to this mask, I was becoming stronger and the nurse called my parents.

"They're coming to pick you up. I called the police. You will be questioned." The nurse smiled but I could tell she was very worried. I nodded but worry filled my head. What exactly was I supposed to tell them? I was strangled by an evil green witch from Disney World called Malficient? They would think I'm insane and put me into a mental institute! I think I have an idea...

About twenty minutes later my parents and a police officer rushed into the nurse's office along with my principal and vice principal.

"Hello Dell. My name is Officer Beckett, I'm just going to ask you a couple questions." Officer Beckett smiled. Man, did I hate it when people called me Dell! My mother and father nervously wrapped their arms around me as Officer Beckett took out a pad and a pen.

"First of all... how are you doing?" Officer Beckett asked.

"I'm doing better... thanks..." I mumbled and then peered over to my two principles who stood in the corner of the room nervously staring at me. I felt bad for them. They must be mortified that they allowed and attacker to get into their school and hurt one of their own students.

"What did your attacker look like?" Officer Beckett asked.

"Well... honestly... my english teacher Mrs. Rucco told me that there was a visitor wanting to talk to me at the guidance office so I went there. As I was walking up the steps, I was grabbed by my attacker, she was a female. Tall and slender, she was wearing a mask and gloves. She dragged me into the copying room and began to strangle me. She then kind of disappeared and then that guidance counselor found me." I explained. I could see Officer Beckett jotting everything down.

"Okay... that's all the questions for today. If I need to ask you anymore questions, I will contact you at home. We will work on this case until we find out who attacked you... I promise. Feel better Dell." Officer Beckett smiled and then my two principals helped escort her out. My parents helped me up and both held my shoulders as we exited my school. On the whole ride home, I thought about where Malficient went after we each stabbed her with the pen. Now I have to tell my friends A.S.A.P. what happened today and how Jez's vision was wrong. Most likely if she's wrong about something in one of her visions, something will be wrong in the others. I let myself calm down as we pulled into my driveway. I had a lot of explaining to do to my friends...

**So... what did you think of this chapter? YES FOR ALL YOU PHILBY LOVERS! THIS WAS ALL ABOUT HIM! YAY! LOL! I'm not really that big of a Philby fan, but hey, Jez said he was the next one to be attacked so this chapter was obviously going to be about him! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? Good... Bad? Love... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my AMAZING FANS :D! By the way, did you know that KINGDOM KEEPERS 4 comes out on like APRIL 5! EEPPP! I'm so excited! I pre-ordered the book all the way back in December! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR IT? WELL TELL ME! LOL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! I'm not even bothering writing what number chapter this is because honestly I don't remember so anyways... here it is! ENJOY :D!**

**Philby's P.O.V.**

Once I arrived back at my house, I told my parents I needed some rest so I snuck up the stairs and slid into my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and went to my computer desk. In about ten minutes, all of my friends should be home from school. I hope none of them were attacked today too...

Just in case Malficient or any of the other overtakers found us on VMK, I decided to log onto aim. I sent a message to everyone else's computers directing them straight to their aim chat instead of VMK. I sat in silence for ten minutes and then the first online person popped up on my screen... Willa.

**Willatree**- **Hey! **

**Philitup- Hey Willa! How r u?**

**Willatree- I'm good thx... hbu?**

**Philitup- Actually...**

Before I could begin explaining what had happened in school today, all of my other friends logged on...

**Finn- Hi guys!**

**Willatree- Hiya!**

**Fairliegirl- Hey guys! Oh Philby! Ur on! Good!**

**Jez13- We need to know... were u attacked today?**

**Philitup- Actually I was... but Jez... u were completely wrong about me not getting hurt...**

**Jez13- OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY! WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Philitup- Well I was called up to the guidance offices in school because someone wanted to talk to me but as I exited the staircase Malficient grabbed me and dragged me into the copying room. She began to strangle me and I got so lucky that I was weakly able to stab her with the pen...**

**Angelface13- Hey guys! Sorry I'm late... OMG! Philby r u ok?  
**

**Philitup- Yeah I'm fine... but a police officer came and took my statement...**

**Mybest- What'd you say?**

**Philitup- Said I was attacked by a tall, slender woman wearing a mask and gloves. I said I couldn't make out her face...**

**Finn- Good enough...**

**Willatree- I'm so glad ur ok!**

**Mybest- Hey Jez... had anymore visions lately... it would be better 2 know who's next...**

**Jez13- Nothing sorry...**

**Mybest- Oh... ok...**

**Finn- Remember... we are all crossing over tonight and once we all get together we head straight to Wayne's apartment...**

**Angelface13- Wait... how'd that show... oh yeah... we're not on VMK! We're on AIM! LOL! My bad :)!**

**Mybest- *cough cough... dumb blonde alert... cough cough***

**Angelface13- HEY! I'M MUCH SMARTER THAN U R NOW AND WILL EVER BE!**

**Mybest- Yeah right...**

**Fairliegirl- Guys! Stop fighting! Can we get back to Philby!**

**Angelface13- Right... sorry...**

**Mybest- Whatever...**

**Philitup- It's fine Charlene. I just wanted to point out that Willa, Maybeck, and myself were the only ones attacked. That leaves Jez, Amanda, Charlene, and Finn.**

**Willatree- Right, and Finn will probably be attacked last because of the fact that he's our leader.**

**Jez13- Exactly... **

**Finn- Wait... I just realized something...**

**Mybest- What?**

**Finn- We all completely forgot about the plan...**

**Angelface13- What plan?**

**Finn- 2 skip school and go straight to the park!**

**Angelface13- Ur right!**

**Fairliegirl- That's definitely not a coincidence... we all forgot about it and at least one of us should of remembered that means...**

**Jez13- That the Overtakers cast a spell on us to forget so we can get 2 school so she'd make sure we were there to be attacked!**

**Finn- Ur right... that's not good...**

**Philitup- Now not only do we have 2 be worried about being attacked, but we have 2 worry about them casting a spell on us now!**

**Fairliegirl- Not like I was scared enough already :(**

**Jez13- Then that also means that their powers r stronger than ours if they could cast a spell on us!**

**Fairliegirl- Which means the fact that we don't have one of Walt's pens might be the worst decision we ever made!**

**Finn- Ur right... we r going 2 need to talk to Wayne about that tonight because that's a HUGE issue... we can't have Jez and Amanda be defeated by the Overtakers because their powers r too weak against them!**

**Philitup- Exactly. Maybe Maybeck, Willa, and I could lend our pens 2 them since we were already attacked.**

**Willatree- But u may never know if we could be attacked again!**

**Mybest- Willa's right... our best bet is that Jez and Amanda don't leave any of our sights for even a couple of seconds. That way if they're attacked, we can help save them.**

**Angelface13- WOW! Maybeck! That was a pretty good idea! I guess ur smarter than I thought :D! Im sorry...**

**Mybest- It's fine... and I'm sorry for calling u a dumb blonde... u r the complete oppisite of that :)**

**Angelface13- Aww thanks :)!**

**Mybest- Np ;)**

**Angelface13- *blushes***

**Willatree- Charlene!**

**Angelface13- Willa it's nothing!**

**Finn- Umm... u realize we're all here right?**

**Angelface13 **and** Willatree- Yep! **

**Angelface13- LOL!**

**Willatree- I know! :p**

**Finn- Anyway... don't forget about tonight... make sure u have crossed over by 8:30 PM sharp! Don't be late. Because we need to get 2 Wayne's apartment A.S.A.P.**

**Jez13- Got it! C u guys there...**

**Fairliegirl- Yupperz... byezzz...**

**Jez13** and **Fairliegirl** have logged off.

**Mybest- What's up with her and zzzzzzzz?**

**Philitup- Girl thing?**

**Mybest- Girl thing?**

**Philitup- I guess...**

**Angelface13- HELLO?**

**Willatree- Right here!**

**Mybest **and** Philitup- We know...**

**Willatree- THEY'RE IMMITATING US!**

**Angelface13- I KNOW! I'M OUTTA HERE!**

**Willatree- Me too!**

**Angelface13 **and** Willatree** have logged off.

**Finn- Nice going... bye...**

**Finn** has logged off.

**Mybest- HAHA! **

**Philitup- MAN! Did we make them angry or what?**

**Mybest- I told u pranking was fun!**

**Philitup- Ur right! We should do it again some other time!**

**Mybest- How about tonight?**

**Philitup- Sounds good! Get there early so we can plan!**

**Mybest- Got it... never thought u would come 2 the dark side :)**

**Philitup- Cuz it has cookies :)**

**Mybest- HUH?**

**Philitup- Nerd thing...**

**Mybest- Okay... just got a whole less cooler... anyway, c u later...**

**Philitup- Yup bye**

**Mybest **and** Philitup** have logged off.

**Sooo... that was that? Philby has come 2 Maybeck's dark side... and he thinks they have cookies? odd... this geeky dude in my school today was wearing a t-shirt that said "come to the dark side... we have cookies" on it so I got it from that :)! I turned Philby's "I'm so cool" moment into an embarrassing moment! LOL :D! So... what'd you think? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my amazing fans :D!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's the next chapter... not bothering figuring out what chapter this is because all I know it's something in the teens... I think... LOL! So anyway, last chapter we found out that Philby want to become a "pranker" like Maybeck. Let's see how that turns out... ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own the Kingdom Keepers series... WAAAA! LOL! :(**

Maybeck and Philby logged off of their AIM accounts and did their homework immediately, something that for Maybeck made his Aunt Jelly think he had some sort of mental illness. They both ate dinner earlier than usual and got into their beds by 7:30, giving them a mere hour until there friends arrived. The two met near the statue of Walt Disney and Maybeck threw some black sweats to Philby.

"What's this for?" Philby asked.

"Good disguise. Hard for people... or characters to see you as you sneak around putting together our master prank." Maybeck smirked.

"Oh I see. And you're wearing these too?" Philby asked.

"Just about to slip them on." Maybeck answered and threw the sweatshirt and sweatpants over his regular clothes. Philby did the same and when they were both ready in their disguises, Maybeck gave Philby a walkie talkie and a flashlight.

"So, what's the plan?" Philby asked.

"Our plan is to set off the fire alarm in Wayne's apartment. That way when they're all in there, I'll turn it on and they'll get all wet!" Maybeck laughed.

"Sounds evil... but what about Wayne?" Philby asked.

"He'll be mad, but it's a prank... people are always mad." Maybeck responded.

"Oh... and where will we be when it goes off?" Philby asked.

"We'll say we left our cell phones at the bench, pretend to go down and then we'll turn the fire alarm in the apartment on." Maybeck grunted.

"Okay. Got it. No more questions." Philby smiled.

"Thank god!" Maybeck laughed.

"WAIT! One more question!" Philby pleaded.

"What?" Maybeck snapped.

"What do we do now? There's no setting up to be done." Philby spoke.

"We have to find the fire alarm system." Maybeck answered.

"That's easy! I've known where that has been since before I became a DHI!" Philby exclaimed.

"Dork..." Maybeck muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! Now follow me!" Philby spoke proudly. He dragged Maybeck down mainstreet and once they reached the castle there was a big electrical box hidden behind an information counter.

"How exactly did you know this was here?" Maybeck asked.

"When I was four, I came here for my birthday. One of the imagineers took me behind the counter to get me a birthday sticker and when I saw the box I accidentally pressed the fire alarm button. Every store, ride, and most likely Wayne's apartment got drenched in water." Philby explained.

"Dude! That was on the news! You did that?" Maybeck asked.

"Yep..." Philby laughed. The two guys laughed for a couple of minutes and then Philby looked at his watch to check what time it was.

"8:15. We should start to head back towards the benches..." Philby spoke.

"Okay." Maybeck sighed and the two had a race back to the bench. Of course, Maybeck won having a very high advantage against Philby due to his athleticism.

"Ha! I won!" Maybeck taunted.

"Whatever! I'm a nerd! You are a jock!" Philby growled.

"Wow... stereotypes much?" Maybeck asked offended.

"Sorry got a little ahead of myself..." Philby sighed and looked down at his feet. He sat on the bench and Maybeck did the same, and the two waited in complete silence until Charlene came sprinting up to them with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Charlene." Maybeck smirked casually.

"Charlene... you look worried... what's wrong?" Philby asked.

"Before I went to bed, I was on AIM with Jez. She told me she had a vision that for some reason herself and Amanda were attacked together tonight... while we were crossed over. She said they had no pens and their powers were useless against the Overtakers so they were defeated." Charlene panted.

"Why tonight? That's odd. All of us so far have been attacked while we weren't in our DHI state." Philby pointed out.

"I know. That's why we need to stay with them now. The whole night we need to stick to them like glue." Charlene explained.

"Guess that's the end to our prank." Philby whispered to Maybeck a little too loudly.

"A PRANK! IS THAT WHY YOU TWO ARE DRESSED IN ALL BLACK? YOU KNOW, I WASN'T GOING TO ASK WHY YOU TWO WERE HERE SO EARLY AND WHY YOU WERE DRESSED SO ODDLY... BUT REALLY? A PRANK? ESPECIALLY YOU PHILBY? REALLY?" Charlene yelled.

"Charlie... I'm sorry... it wasn't even going to be that bad!" Philby persuaded.

"Yeah. If you say being drenched by fire alarm sprinklers isn't that bad..." Maybeck snickered.

"Are you serious? You two disgust me!" Charlene screamed and stomped off to the bench across from them. Maybeck began laughing but Philby slapped him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Maybeck snapped.

"Thanks a lot dude..." Philby shook his head in dismay. Their fight was stopped short by Jez and Amanda who were skipping over to Philby and Maybeck.

"Hey guys... why is Charlene sitting over there?" Amanda asked.

"Don't ask..." Maybeck grunted. Charlene came over to greet Amanda and Jez and then told them all about what Philby and Maybeck were planning. The two girls gave Philby and Maybeck dirty looks and then thanked Charlene for the heads up.

"So, did Charlene tell you about my vision?" Jez asked.

"Yes, but remember last time your vision wasn't completely right, so maybe if we are lucky it won't be that accurate." Philby explained.

"Your right! Let's hope for that!" Jez smiled. Finn and Willa then walked over, Finn arriving near them just a couple of seconds before Willa. Jez, Amanda, and Charlene explained what Philby and Maybeck were planning, which made Finn and Willa very angry.

"Really Philby? A prank? I never thought you were like that!" Willa screamed angrily.

"Guys, what's going on right now is really serious, it's not time for pranks." Finn explained, looking straight towards Philby and Maybeck the whole time. Philby apologized for his unlikely behavior but Maybeck did not. Jez kicked him in the shin really hard, forcing him to apologize, but everyone knows he did not mean it at all.

"Let's head to Wayne's apartment." Willa suggested.

"Wait! Jez has to tell you about a vision she had earlier!" Amanda insisted.

"What was it about?" Finn asked.

"Well supposedly, Amanda and I are going to be attacked tonight... while we are crossed over in our DHI state, when none of you are around to help us. We had no pens and our powers were no match for the Overtakers. We were defeated." Jez explained and sighed.

"Well that means that we must've let you alone which can not happen! We will make sure if they attack you tonight, you will be guarded by us and we will defeat them for you if your powers are not strong enough." Finn smiled. Jez and Amanda thanked him and they all began to walk towards Wayne's apartment. Once making it up Escher's Keep, they all hurried through the door of his apartment. To their luck, this time, Wayne was sitting on the couch alone, safe from any Overtakers reading an old novel.

"Hello children." Wayne smiled.

"Hi Wayne!" all the kids spoke in unison. They all laughed and walked towards Wayne, creating a small circle around them. Jez first explained about her vision to Wayne and then Philby explained about the fact that the whole vision might not have been accurate, using his own attack as proof.

"That is right Philby, but we still need to be aware and on our toes just in case the Overtakers do attack them." Wayne explained.

"We all know that." Finn spoke.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Charlene asked.

**So... Philby and Maybeck's evil plan was cut short because of Jez and Amanda possibly being in danger! This chapter you could say you were left in a small cliffhanger due to the fact that you don't know what their plan is for the night... I guess... anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Love... Hate? Please review! Love hearing from my amazing fans! :D! And before I stop myself, one question... what do you think has been the funniest... the most suspenseful... and the most romantic part of this story so far? If you can, I'd love to hear all three from you! If I do, you will get a sneak peak of the next chapter sent to your inbox! :D Ta Ta for Now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the next chapter... without further ado... I'll just let you read :D! So... ENJOY!**

"So here's the thing... now that we know that Jez and Amanda are in danger tonight... we are going to split up into only two groups. But here is the catch... to make it harder for the Overtakers to attack both Jez and Amanda, we are going to seperate them into seperate groups so it will be harder for the Overtakers to find them! How does that sound?" Finn exlpained.

"Sounds awesome! Though... I will really miss having Jez by my side..." Amanda complained.

"Well, would you rather be attacked and maybe killed by the Overtakers because you wanted to be with your sister, or do you want to remain safe and stay seperate from your sister?" Maybeck asked with a tone of annoyance.

"I guess I don't want to die... sorry Jez..." Amanda frowned.

"It's fine. We are doing this for both of our own safety." Jez tried smiling and walked up to Amanda and hugged her tightly. Amanda hugged her back and the two both whispered, "Good luck," to each other.

"Okay. Now that we have that settled can we make up the groups?" Philby asked.

"Yes. So here they are... since we have seven people, the groups are going to be of three and four. I am going to be going with Jez and Maybeck." Finn paused for a second and Amanda frowned and gave him a death glare.

"So, that leaves Philby, Willa, Jez, and Charlene in the other group." Finn finished. Everyone nodded except for Amanda and huddled together with their groups.

"Our plan tonight is to stay out of the path of the Overtakers and to try to find any leads on them or their plans if possible." Willa explained.

"Don't forget to be safe!" Charlene added.

"Right..." Willa laughed.

"Okay, so we'll meet back here at 11:45 so we can get the fob and get back to bed before 12:00 so we don't get stuck in SBS (Sleeping Beauty Syndrome)." Finn noted.

"Right... we don't want that happening again..." Charlene sighed. Philby rolled his eyes and opened the door so everyone can get out.

"Promise me you kids will stay safe." Wayne called just as they were about to exit.

"We promise!" all of the kids said in unison and then laughed. The two groups walked out the door and locked it behind them, then said good bye so they can depart on their own ways.

"We'll take Tomorrowland and Fantasyland. You guys can take Toontown, Adventureland, and Frontierland since Toontown is pretty small." Maybeck suggested.

"Sounds good. Bye guys! And be safe Amanda!" Jez smiled.

"I will... you too!" Amanda giggled and the two gave each other a quick hug before running back to their groups.

Finn, Amanda, and Maybeck decided since Fantasyland was so close they would look around there first. They wandered around carelessly, glancing inside a couple of rides before continuing on. When they stopped in front of "It's a Small World", Amanda inched towards Finn and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Well didn't you say that the last time you went on that right the dolls came to life and attacked you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah... but we know the secret to making them go back to their regular dolls selves just in case." Finn assured.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Amanda asked.

"Easy, make them smile and laugh..." Maybeck explained.

"Yeah... sure sounds easy. I mean getting vicious attacking dolls to be all happy and friends with you sure is easy!" Amanda growled and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down... just stating the truth!" Maybeck fought back.

"Maybe I did not ask to even hear the truth!" Amanda argued.

"Well actually... you did ask how we did that..." Maybeck laughed.

"Whatever!" Amanda snapped and turned to Finn.

"Do we have to go in there?" Amanda asked innocently.

"It's probably the place where we can get the most leads." Finn admitted.

"Fine!" Amanda pouted and squeezed Finn's hand even tighter before they all started to enter the ride.

"I refuse to go in that ride!" Willa pouted.

"Why?" Philby asked.

"Last time Finn and you went on this ride you were chased out of it by a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Willa shouted.

"That was like just once... it's most definitely safe now." Philby tried assuring.

"That's what you think." Willa mumbled.

"Well we have no choice but to check this ride out. I mean, if there is any activity going on in this park, it will probably be here because the large rocks can hide the Overtakers from being seen." Charlene suggested.

"Yeah, and they are definitely not in Space Mountain because of what happened last time." Jez added glancing over at Charlene and Philby who both had depressing looks on their faces.

"What about Pirates then?" Charlene suggested.

"NO WAY!" Willa, Philby, and Jez all shouted in unison.

"That's probably the most unsafe place to go!" Philby admitted.

"Fine... I'm just saying, most likely the Overtakers are there." Charlene begged.

"NO! PLEASE! WE CAN'T GO THERE!" Willa yelled.

"We can just go into Thunder Mountain Railroad. You never know..." Jez spoke breaking up the argument.

"Alright... lets go." Charlene sighed. Philby took Willa's hand and reluctantly began to pull her up the the line to Thunder Mountain Railroad. Jez and Charlene followed behind them, keeping a close eye out for any Overtakers...

Finn held Amanda's hand as she carefully stepped inside the small pink boat inside 'It's a Small World'. Maybeck was already in the boat, and was sitting in one of the small seats. The boat swayed back in forth in the murky waters of the ride. Before Finn stepped in the boat, he sprinted to the control panels and turned the ride on and leapt right into the boat just in time for it to leave it's place at the small dock. The boat entered through the two small doors into the first scene. The catchy song ran in their ears, and Amanda hummed the tune softly as they all stared in amazement at the singing and dancing dolls. Their faces showed no sign of evil, so Finn supposed that nothing bad was going to happen... until their boat stopped short in the middle of its track...

"OH MY GOD!"  
_

The long roller coaster cart sat in front of the waiting platform as Jez, Charlene, and Willa hopped inside each taking a seat in a separate row. Philby turned the ride on, and all of the kids shielded their eyes as piercing bright lights shone upon the rocky roller coaster. Philby ran over to the cart and took a seat next to Willa, knowing she was pretty scared already. Suddenly, the car jerked forward and began to ascend up the first of the smaller hills of this ride. Willa nervously wrapped her arms around Philby as it slowly jerked... and jerked... and jerked forward. Charlene and Willa raised their arms in the air, feeling the urge of excitement from the ride. For some reason though, the rocks that were only supposed to look like they were going to fall actually began to fall... right upon the cart...

"OH MY GOD!"

**HEHEHE! Two HUGE Cliffhangers! I'm sooooooooo evil! Aren't I? Why, yes I am! LOL! You are probably at the edge of your seat right now, wanting to punch me in the face because of what I did! But I hope your not too mad at me! LOL! The next chapter will be up shortly though! No need to worry! So... what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from my AMAZING fans! :D Ta ta for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here it is... and I know I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! And I truly mean it! I've been so busy with dance, track, and other activities along with school I haven't had time to write! But now I have! And the new Kingdom Keepers 4 book, Power Play has just come out! I've had it pre-ordered since December and I'm ready to read it! I'm so excited! Are you? Well anyway... here it is... ENJOY! :D :D :D!**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"Why is the boat stopped?" I cried. Finn and Maybeck both shook their heads with confusion spread among their faces. I crossed my fingers and hoped that the dolls would not come to life. It looked like they wouldn't but with the Overtakers you never know.

"Should we swim out?" Maybeck asked.

"Are you kidding? NO!" I shouted.

"Well sor-ry... I was just suggesting it." Maybeck growled in an irritated tone. Finn just sat there with his eyes locked in the same position, maybe he was thinking about something... but what?

"Finn, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking. It's not cold around here so it can't be Malficient. The dolls aren't coming to life so we can cross that out... so do you think it's just a... malfunction?" Finn spoke.

"Possibly." I shrugged. Maybeck nodded his head and dipped his fingers in the water. Once he brought them back up his hand was clearly not visible. It was covered in...

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S BLOOD!" I screamed. More like shrieked... an ear curdling shriek. The water was filled with blood... but who's blood? And why blood? Oh my god... I'm really scared now. Maybeck nervously and in shock wiped his hand against the side of the boat and against his shirt, then shook it around frantically.

"Why is the water filled with blood?" Maybeck asked in disgust.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Finn answered.

"How exactly are we doing that?" I asked.

"Well we're stuck so I don't know." Finn replied.

"No duh Captain Obvious." Maybeck snorted.

"What I mean is there has to be another way out." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Well first, can we please figure out why there's blood in the water?" I budded in.

"How are you sure it's blood?" Finn remarked.

"Well it's red..." I started.

"Red doesn't mean anything. Aren't most of the dolls clothing around here the color red? It could be the..." Finn froze.

"Dye." Maybeck finished for him. That meant the dolls came to life before we entered the ride. They must have entered the water but for some reason, unlike last time the water killed them and their red dye from their clothes bled into the water. I got it now... there must be a jam in the track from the dolls.

"Why did they die in the water this time and not last?" Maybeck asked. Both Finn and I shrugged and I attempted looking deeper into the water. Tons of plastic parts sifted around in the murky water. It looked pretty creepy... resembling... dead bodies... oh god.

"Guys..." I started.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"What if Malficient did this as sort of a... warning?" I asked.

"Amanda's right. She probably did this on purpose." Finn explained.

"But why kill the dolls?" Maybeck asked.

"Wow are you slow..." I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT?" Maybeck snapped.

"She wants to get the warning of death to us. The dead dolls floating in the water... the water bleached red because of the dye from their outfits bleeding out... do you get it now?" I explained. Maybeck nodded and relief flew through his face. Finn began to crawl through the boat until he came to what sort of looked like a small panel with a tiny handle sticking out of it.

"In case of emergency." Finn read with a slight smile on his face. He thrust open the latch for all of us to come upon a big red button with a label on it.

"In case of an emergency press this button. It will restart the boat." I read the label aloud. We all began to give each other high-fives and smiles planted upon our faces which just about a minute ago, were spread with pure fear.

"Let's get going!" Maybeck smiled and pressed the button. We're safe!

**Willa's P.O.V.**

"PHILBY!" I cried out loud. The rocks were beginning to tumble towards us, colliding just aside our cart.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Jez cried.

"No duh! This obviously isn't part of the ride!" Charlene snapped, with a sense of fear hidden in her voice.

"We have to find a way to get out without getting crushed..." Philby spoke. I stared at him and I could even see that his eyes were filled with fear. I nervously bit my lip really hard and shielded my head with my arms. Everyone did the same and we all began to look at each other frantically.

"Maybe we could jump out of the carts and run for our lives..." Charlene suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Philby shrugged. But just as I went to pull my seat bar up, it locked into place, trapping all of us in our seats.

"We're stuck!" Jez cried.

"Okay... now we're dead." I spoke and burrowed my head into Philby's shoulder and began to cry.

"Don't cry just yet. We will find a way out of here." Philby assured. Before I could make another remark, a somewhat medium size rock fell upon the cart, right in between Charlene's seat and ours. Before we could react Charlene and the other four seats attached to hers began to roll the opposite direction and Jez's, the one Philby and I shared and two other carts started rolling in the other direction.

"CHARLENE!" I cried.

"Oh no! She's going to crash in the beginning!" Jez cried.

"And we're going to crash at the end!" Philby added. Okay... now I'm sure... we're all going to die.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

A rock just separated my seat and a couple others from Jez, Philby, and Willa's. I was all by myself and speeding right for the beginning of the ride... I was going to crash... I was going to die... I was sure of it. The cart was speeding backwards through the track, and the wind began to push against my face, sending my blonde hair flying in front of my eyes. I began to scream Willa's, Philby's, and Jez's names but there was no response. I hope their okay. Now I'm sure of it... this was definitely planned by Malficient and the Overtakers...

**OH MY GOD! What a suspenseful chapter! We know Maybeck, Finn, and Amanda are okay... but what about Jez, Philby, Charlene and Willa? Are you as scared for them as I am now? LOL! Well anyway... what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from my absolutely amazing fans! :D! Well... Ta Ta for Now! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here it is! The next chapter... because I've been getting not many reviews, I've been beginning to wonder if anyone is really reading this story... so here's the thing. If I get let's say... 3 reviews on this chapter or any others, to the public, I will update the next chapter. I know I've never done this before but I just wanted to make sure people are really reading this and I'm not just writing it! So before you read, I added a little from the previous chapter so you remember what's going on! ENJOY! :D!**

**Willa's P.O.V.**

"PHILBY!" I cried out loud. The rocks were beginning to tumble towards us, colliding just aside our cart.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Jez cried.

"No duh! This obviously isn't part of the ride!" Charlene snapped, with a sense of fear hidden in her voice.

"We have to find a way to get out without getting crushed..." Philby spoke. I stared at him and I could even see that his eyes were filled with fear. I nervously bit my lip really hard and shielded my head with my arms. Everyone did the same and we all began to look at each other frantically.

"Maybe we could jump out of the carts and run for our lives..." Charlene suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Philby shrugged. But just as I went to pull my seat bar up, it locked into place, trapping all of us in our seats.

"We're stuck!" Jez cried.

"Okay... now we're dead." I spoke and burrowed my head into Philby's shoulder and began to cry.

"Don't cry just yet. We will find a way out of here." Philby assured. Before I could make another remark, a somewhat medium size rock fell upon the cart, right in between Charlene's seat and ours. Before we could react Charlene and the other four seats attached to hers began to roll the opposite direction and Jez's, the one Philby and I shared and two other carts started rolling in the other direction.

"CHARLENE!" I cried.

"Oh no! She's going to crash in the beginning!" Jez cried.

"And we're going to crash at the end!" Philby added. Okay... now I'm sure... we're all going to die.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

A rock just separated my seat and a couple others from Jez, Philby, and Willa's. I was all by myself and speeding right for the beginning of the ride... I was going to crash... I was going to die... I was sure of it. The cart was speeding backwards through the track, and the wind began to push against my face, sending my blonde hair flying in front of my eyes. I began to scream Willa's, Philby's, and Jez's names but there was no response. I hope their okay. Now I'm sure of it... this was definitely planned by Malficient and the Overtakers...

**Philby's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this is happening right now. Willa has her forearms very tightly gripped against my stomach, and I'm beginning to lose my ability to breath normally. But because she is so scared, I'll let her keep her arms there. Jez keeps on trying to come up with a spell to stop both of the carts so we don't crash, but so far she's had no luck whatsoever.

"Philby we are going to die." Willa complained.

"No we are not." I assured Willa, and I took my right hand and squeezed hers. She squeezed back and quickly peered up from me, her tear ridden face was struck with fear.

"I can't think of anything!" Jez sighed.

"There has to be something!" I begged. Jez shook her head disappointingly.

"I'm sorry guys." Jez apologized.

"I hope Charlene's okay..." Willa whispered.

"We all do." I whispered back. I looked ahead of us to see that we were still speeding through the track, making various twists and turns, winding about the falling rocks and the rumbling tracks. Willa gripped onto me harder as a giant boulder collapsed to the dirt ground right beside her. Willa yelped with anxiety and I pulled her in closer to my body.

"There can't be much track left. And we can't jump... so what do we do?" Jez asked.

"For once... I don't know." I replied.

"Come on Philby! There has to be something you can come up with!" Willa begged.

"Well... we can hope a boulder falls on the track, in our path, causing our cart to get jammed and stop. But it would probably overturn, sending us flying onto the tracks." I admitted.

"It's better than crashing." Willa whimpered.

"Then lets hope for the best." I smiled back. For the first time since we got on this ride, Willa smiled back, her small dimples gleaming and her eyes had a sort a spark in them of hope. I couldn't let her down. I crossed my fingers in hope of a boulder fall upon the tracks. All of a sudden I heard a loud clank of the metal carts and cocked my head behind my shoulder, to see a pretty big boulder fell upon the cart right behind Jez. Jez outstretched her arms and struggled to haul the boulder into her lap. Sweat dripped down her forehead and plopped at her feet, her face bright red from using all of her strength.

"That's perfect! It can jam the track!" Jez bounced in her seat underneath the boulder with excitement.

"Let's hope we can get it to stop the cars... brace yourself to flip..." I warned. Both Jez and Willa nodded, each of their faces hidden with a lit bit of regret. Jez carefully passed the boulder into the hands of Willa and I and we braced ourselves to drop it in front of us. Good thing we were sitting in the first cart. As we placed the boulder on top of the tracks, sparks began flying in the dark sky, and a loud screeching noise rang in our ears. We all shielded our heads in our arms, and ducked down.

"Itttt'sss wooorrrrkkiiinnnggggg!" Jez yelped. Before we knew it, the cart jerked to a stop and we all flew into the front of the cart and my gut twisted against the hard metal. I could feel the cart beginning to lean towards the left and Willa grabbed me, preparing for our tumble.

The cart released itself off the track and we tumbled to the side, only inches away from our faces landing in the dirt. We were all surprised to not have flipped... but now the hard part came... getting out. With all of my might I pressed against the metal seat restrain and although it was killing my arms, I managed to get it to come up just enough for Willa and I to slip out. We both rolled out and I helped Willa up before lifting Jez's bar so she could get out. Once we were all standing on the dirt terrain of the ride, we tried listening for the carts Charlene was in.

"Let's hope it's still going!" Willa crossed her fingers.

"There wasn't much track for her cart to cover. We've got to run down the track and find her..." I nervously spoke. We all began running in the opposite direction.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

I could clearly see the waiting platform maybe about 200 feet in front of me. I had only a matter of seconds before I crashed. I had to give just one more shot of pushing up the safety bar so I could jump off. I pushed it up really hard, feeling a slight snap of my radius. Oh no... that couldn't be good. But I was able to push the bar up just enough to jump off. I steadily began to stand up. Placing my hurt arm against my stomach. I braced myself to jump, only a few feet from the platform. I felt my feet release themselves off of the cart and I tumbled through the air. Everything pushed past me in a blur and by the time the Earth stopped spinning, I flung into a cactus.

The needles pressed into my back and arms and legs and I yelped in pain as I slowly detached myself from it. All of a sudden I could see three blurry images approaching me. Could it be the Overtakers? Wait! It was Willa, Philby, and Jez! They were okay!

I sprinted towards them, still keeping my hurt arm pressed against my stomach. They were about to hug my when they realized I was covered in very sharp thorns.

"Charlene, you look horrible!" Jez gasped.

"You don't look too fine yourself." I remarked, scanning their dusty and bruised bodies. Willa's knees were scraped up and bleeding, Jez looked like she had a nasty black eye, and Philby's arm was all bruised up and swollen.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine... but what about you?" Philby answered.

"Oh I should be fine... I think I did something to my arm when I pushed the safety bar off me though... but that's all..." I explained.

"Are you kidding? You are covered in cactus thorns!" Willa added.

"Oh yeah... hey Philby are you okay? Your arm doesn't look so good." I asked

"Same thing happened to me as you." Philby responded.

"Philby your a hero!" Willa smiled and hugged him tightly. Philby winced a little bit and Willa embarrassingly backed off and apologized.

"We should head back to Wayne's apartment. Everyone's probably worried sick about us." I noted.

"True... but I think we all might need to visit the hospital." Jez grinned.

"NO WAY! I can't wear a cast! I'm a cheerleader, did you forget?" I yelled.

"Charlie, your arm is obviously broken and your covered in thorns! You need to have those taken out!" Jez argued.

"Did you forget I'm a DHI now?" I asked.

"Truth is, when you wake up, there will be no thorns but you will feel the pain from them but we'll take them out. Your arm will definitely be broken as a human though. I doubt you went _All Clear_ before you crashed." Philby explained.

"I didn't... but I'll be fine. I'll ice it." I assured.

"Fine... but Philby you should go to the hospital." Jez remarked.

"And tell them what? I was in a _Thunder Mountain Railroad_ roller coaster car and it was sabotaged by these evil Disney Villains so the only way to get out was by crashing the cart with a boulder that fell from the ride and that's how I broke my arm?" Philby explained in one whole breath.

"Oh yeah..." Jez sighed, clearly dumbfounded.

"Like Charlene said, I'll ice it." Philby added.

"Fine..." Jez gave in.

"We'll clean ourselves up at Wayne's apartment. But let's go before they get any more worried." Willa begged.

"Okay." I spoke.

"Wait, which way?" Willa asked.

"We'll figure it out." Jez laughed. So we began to aimlessly walk around the tracks, until we finally found an emergency exit. I wonder how long this will take to explain to the others... oh god. I hope nothing happened to them!

**PHEW! They are all okay! Maybe injured... but okay! So remember, 3 PUBLIC REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER OR ANY OTHERS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING! This is just to make sure people are still reading this story! So what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review my amazing fans! Just want to know if anyone is reading! Well... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	20. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to let you know... I will be going on vacation tomorrow and won't be returning until next Friday, therefore I will not be able to update! I'm so sorry and I'm really sad I can't write but I'm bringing my writing journal so I'll write the chapters on vacation so when I get back I can just type it up and upload! I'm sad... I'm missing Passover... but I'll hopefully have fun! Hope all of you are going to enjoy your Spring Break! Bye! :D See you next Friday... or Saturday... depends how busy I am! Ta Ta For Now! :D**

**Btw, I'm continuing this story, I got over 3 reviews! I'm glad to know people are reading, even though not reviewing! So thanks! I'm really glad I don't have to end it because I'm enjoying writing it so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here it is! The next chapter! I got back from vacation yesterday and couldn't wait to update any longer so I have! And I hope you... ENJOY! :D!**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I was surprised to see Wayne's apartment empty when Maybeck kicked open the door. Wayne wasn't even there and there was no way of contacting Willa, Jez, Philby, or Charlene because they didn't take their phones with them. All we had to do was sit on the bright red couch and wait until they came... hopefully. Maybeck slid onto one of the couches and took out his cell phone and began twiddling around with it. Amanda curled next to me on the other couch and I wrapped my arms around her. We waited for what seemed like 20 minutes until the door swung open, and Willa, Jez, and Philby all of them bruised and scraped up.

"What happened?" Amanda cried as she ran up to Jez and hugged her tightly.

"One word: Overtakers." Jez explained.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" Jez asked.

"Wait, where's Charlene?" Maybeck asked.

"I'm coming..." Charlene groaned from the hallway and emerged slowly and cautiously into the apartment. One of her arms were swollen, just like Philby but there was something that intrigued us all... and god, that must have hurt. She was covered, head to toe, in cactus needles.

"Charlene are you okay?" I asked nervously, running up to her. I remembered not to touch her because A) I would get pricked by the thorns and, B) I would have put her in even more pain.

"Doing just fine..." Charlene groaned.

"If we take them out, on the other side she'll just feel the pain from having them. We will all have these bruises and cuts, and the broken arms Charlene and I have will remain there on the other side." Philby explained.

"Sucks for you." Maybeck taunted and Amanda slapped him really hard in the face.

"That's so mean! You are such a jerk!" Amanda yelled and stomped off towards Jez and Willa and helped them onto the couch.

"Would you care to explain what happened to you?" I asked.

"Sure... but what about you guys? Were you attacked too?" Willa asked.

"Yeah but none of us were hurt... unlike you guys." Maybeck answered with a nasty tone.

"That's good." Willa sighed with relief.

"I guess we should take turns explaining then." Jez noted.

"After we get these cactus thorns out of me!" Charlene cried and we all turned to her in surprise, because honestly, I kind of forgot she was there. We all rushed over to her and examined the thorns piercing her skin.

"How are we going to get these out? We have no supplies and for sure we can't take them out with our hands." Philby explained.

"I bet we can." Maybeck smirked and ripped a thorn out of Charlene's arm with his bare hands.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Charlene cried in severe pain and this time everyone, except for Charlene of course turned to Maybeck and slapped him.

"Jeez! What was that for?" Maybeck growled.

"Hmmm... I don't know!" Charlene snapped.

"Just trying to help!" Maybeck spoke offensively.

"And you weren't just listening to Philby?" I noted.

"Well it would take too long to find supplies." Maybeck argued.

"So you decided to put me through pain instead?" Charlene complained.

"God! Sorry! I was just trying to help!" Maybeck snapped and flopped down onto the couch.

"I think we should wait for Wayne and see what his opinion is on taking these out." Willa suggested.

"You are right but he might get really overprotective of us due to the fact that he didn't want us getting hurt." Amanda sighed.

"Wait- Where is Wayne anyway?" Jez asked.

"That's a good question." I sighed and scanned the room quickly. There was no sign of Wayne anywhere... and no sign meant something bad...

"I can wait... anyway, I want to hear how the Overtakers attacked you. Maybe it was two separate attacks planned by two different Overtakers..." Charlene suggested.

"Your right! Charlene! Your a genius! I just came up with an idea!" Philby clapped.

"WHAT?" We all asked in unison.

"Well what if something happened between the Overtakers that caused them to fight and kind of separate from each other? That explains how there were two attacks from the Overtakers placed at the same time because they can't be in two places at the same time!" Philby explained.

"Your right... which means?" Willa asked.

"Which means that this may be good for us! If they are fighting, they are most strongest when they are all together, but if it's just them, it might be easier for us to take them down! If they are fighting, we may be able to defeat them!" Philby grinned.

"Really?" Maybeck joined in.

"Really." Philby nodded.

"So now we have to figure out based on the attacks, which Overtaker put them on us." I explained.

"Exactly... well let me explain what happened to us. We went on Thunder Mountain Railroad to look for clues but found ourselves being put in danger by falling boulders upon the cart. One boulder separated Charlene's cart from the rest of ours sending her speeding to the beginning of the ride and us to the end." Willa began explaining.

"We had no choice but to overturn our carts to avoid the risk of crashing so I passed a boulder that fell behind me to Philby and Willa who threw it on the tracks ahead of us causing the carts to get stuck and overturn. Once we flipped over and landed off the tracks, Philby helped us out of the safety bars that were holding us down and we went to find Charlene." Jez continued for Willa.

"While they were dealing with getting out of there carts, I knew I was going to crash so I had no other choice but to jump. I was stupid and tried pushing up the bar all on my own, and ended up breaking my arm from it, due to the fact that it was really stuck there. But I was able to push it up just enough to squeeze out of the cart and jump off. Unfortunately, I landed on a cactus. But I was greeted by Willa, Philby, and Jez who were all running in my direction. So that's that." Charlene finished explaining.

"Well I don't know about you, but that sure does sound like that was the job of Jafar." I pointed out.

"You are right! Maybe with a little help from Blackbeard." Amanda added.

"So that means that Blackbeard did not fight with Jafar and they decided to team up and try to take us down!" Jez finished.

"Now let's hear what happened to you guys because you might have the same scenario where after the fight, some Overtakers decided to team up." Philby suggested.

"Okay... so we were wandering around Fantasyland when we decided to go on 'It's a Small World'. Amanda was not up for it but we thought because of the attack of the dolls coming alive that time, the Overtakers could possibly be in there planning something. We got in a boat and after about a minute of the ride the boat stopped short. We freaked out and couldn't figure out if it was a malfunction or a plan of the Overtaker's. But we definitely knew it was the Overtakers when I dipped my hand in the water and when I took it out it was covered in red liquid... what we thought was blood." Maybeck explained.

"But we soon realized it wasn't blood when we saw plastic doll parts floating in the water and realized the red came from the doll's clothing dye. But we were confused because last time when the dolls entered the water, they didn't die. That lead us to the fact that the Overtakers were trying to warn us about death. The red dye in the water symbolized blood and the dead dolls symbolized death. We realized they are warning us that they are probably going to kill us." I continued explaining.

"Pleasant." Charlene muttered under her breath.

"So we knew there had to be a way to get out and that's when we saw an emergency re-start up panel on the boat. The dolls bodies were jamming the track but with the help of the emergency panel, we were able to get the boat to continue moving through the track. So that's basically it... where in your attack the Overtakers were intentionally trying to hurt you, where in ours they were warning us of death." Amanda finished explaining.

"Well we know Malficient would've gone straight to hurting you so it couldn't be her. I think it was Ursula and Cruella De Vil." Philby suggested.

"Your right! It does!" Amanda smiled.

"So what about the rest of the Overtakers? What were they doing?" Maybeck asked. The kids were interrupted when Wayne burst through the apartment door, his face bright red and he was almost out of breath.

"COME ON KIDS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Wayne cried.

**OHHH! HUGE CLIFFHANGER! I wonder what happened! And the Overtakers fighting with each other? Could this be a good or bad thing for the Kingdom Keepers? Well we will have to find out! So, what did you think of this chapter? Good...Bad? Luv...Hate? Please review! I luv hearing from you guys! You are so great! :D! Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! I've been so busy and I tore two ligaments in my ankle from track :(! Well anyway, here it is! ENJOY! :D**

"What's going on?" Amanda asked nervously.

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" Wayne pleaded.

"One problem with that..." Philby interrupted and glanced over at Charlene.

"Oh my..." Wayne paused.

"We have to get those out! We can't have her run with those piercing her skin!" Willa begged.

"We only have a matter of minutes before the Overtakers reach the apartment. So Charlene, we need you to grin and bear it because we're going to take these out very quickly." Wayne warned. Charlene nodded and pried her eyes shut as everyone hurried over to her and began to take out the cactus thorns, one by one. And each time one was pulled out, Charlene would let out another cry of pain.

"Don't worry! You'll be okay!" Jez assured while taking a thorn from Charlene's shoulder and rubbing it gently. Finn plucked the last cactus thorn from Charlene just as they heard the loud thumping of footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Incoming guys!" Maybeck shouted as a fireball appeared out of nowhere in the apartment and crashed into a wall, setting it on fire.

"That's not good!" Willa screamed. Philby ran over and pulled the fire extinguisher out of the glass box and brought it over to the wall, franticly spraying it. The fire quickly went down but the kids remained cautious as they stepped towards Wayne's bedroom, where his secret trapdoor was. They finally reached it and Wayne stayed by the door as everyone dropped down the hole, to look out for any Overtakers.

"Odd... they are not here." Philby pointed out as he swung down the hole wincing a little and grabbing his arm as his feet hit the hard surface.

"Well in case they do we might as well hurry up!" Amanda spoke beckoning Wayne to come over quickly. Once everyone was in the secret hideout, Wayne locked the door from the inside so no Overtakers had a way of getting in, even using their magic.

"So explain to me, how will they not get down here, even with their magic?" Philby asked.

"My little friend Tinkerbell took care of that." Wayne smirked.

"Aww! Tinkerbell! I absolutely adore her!" Charlene clapped giddily.

"Why thank you!" a petite voice spoke in the darkness, and soon flashes of light zoomed around the room, quickly illuminating the room.

"NO WAY! TINKERBELL!" Charlene screamed. Everybody shushed her in unison. Her cheeks turned bright red and she apologized softly hiding her embarrassment.

"Hello Kingdom Keepers along with Jez and Amanda. It is a pleasure to meet you!" Tinkerbell spoke daintily.

"It is nice to meet you too!" Finn smiled and opened his palm, allowing Tinkerbell to softly flutter over and sit in his palm.

"She only weighs like half a pound!" Finn whispered.

"Well no duh! She's like the size of a butterfly!" Maybeck snapped.

"Well no duh! She's a fairy!" Jez laughed, imitating Maybeck.

"I am here to take you to safety." Tinkerbell smiled sweetly and fluttered off of Finn's hand and flew onto Charlene's shoulder.

"Hi there!" Charlene giggled softly.

"Hello Charlene. I need your help." Tinkerbell spoke.

"Why mine? I don't have powers like Jez or Amanda!" Charlene answered astounded.

"I need you because by your feelings, you are the only one the believes 100 percent in me, besides Wayne that is." Tinkerbell explained.

"We do believe in you though!" Willa argued.

"Yes you do. But not completely. I am sensing that somewhere deep inside each of you, you don't believe in me." Tinkerbell explained.

"I don't understand..." Amanda spoke

"What I am trying to say is at the mention of my name, the only person who's what I call 'Magic Meter' sparked was Charlene. The rest of you seemed intrigued, but not believing my friend Wayne completely." Tinkerbell explained.

"Oh... I see." Amanda gave in still with a tone of confusion hidden in her voice.

"Now let's get going. We have quite a walk down these tunnels." Wayne beckoned.

"Tunnels? I don't like how that sounds!" Willa groaned nervously.

"Don't worry! There's nothing bad down there... just a little dark." Tinkerbell spoke.

Willa bit her lip nervously. Of course... it had to be the dark. She wasn't afraid of anything, but the dark. She had to admit, she still went to sleep with a nightlight. She just didn't like being able to not see her hands or know which way she was heading. She gulped down her fear and nervously grabbed for Philby's hand. Philby turned towards her, smiling slightly, and she quickly blushed and sheepishly pulled her hand away in embarrassment. But Philby reached down for her hand and squeezed it tightly, blushing. Of course Maybeck had to ruin the moment by turning to them and mockingly taunting, "Look! The two lovebirds are at it again!"

"Jerk!" Jez snapped, slapping Maybeck in there arm. Maybeck rubbed his arm slightly and growled before walking up to Wayne.

"So are we going to go or not?" Maybeck growled rudely.

"Okay then! We are on our way!" Tinkerbell clapped.

**Tiny cliffhanger! And what a cute moment for Philby and Willa but of course, Maybeck HAD to ruin it. He always ruins it doesn't he? Well anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please tell me what you think, cause you guys are amazing! Ta Ta For Now :D!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter! I'm going to be updating a lot because I am bed ridden since I sprained two of my ligaments! Well anyway without further ado... ENJOY! :D!**

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

Oh, that little fairy is so adorable! But why does she need my help? If she needs help from anybody, it should be Jez or Amanda. Or possibly another one of my fellow Keepers. Just not me... I'm the only Keeper who hasn't been able to go all-clear yet! It is pretty embarrassing.

"Charlene, I need your help now." Tinkerbell told me and flew over to my shoulder. She began to flutter above me, sprinkling pixie dust upon me. Everyone gazed in amazement, including myself. My whole body felt... tingly. My limbs began to feel very weak, and my whole body felt like it was going to collapse but it didn't. Instead, it began to rise. Tinkerbell softly held my left pinky finger as I floated upwards, the feeling of being weightless so amazing. It felt like there was no gravity whatsoever and I was walking on the moon. With every step I took in the air, it felt as if my foot was balancing on a fluffy cloud. I peered down to see all of my friends following me with their eyes, just mesmerized at this feat against gravity.

"Tinkerbell, this is absolutely amazing!" I smiled, twirling around myself.

"I know it is! But what I need you to do is fly down the tunnel with me, so we can make sure the route is safe and your friends won't come upon anything." Tinkerbell told me.

"Okay, but what if there are Overtakers down there? What do we do?" I asked.

"They won't be able to see us from the height we will be flying at. But they can see your friends walking. That is why we need to double check the path for them!" Tinkerbell smiled sweetly.

"Of course! I'm ready!" I told her and waved down to my friends.

"Good luck Charlie!" Willa laughed.

"Oh, your so funny..." Maybeck rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Actually, that was kind of funny." Jez argued, glancing over at Willa.

"Well I see she referenced that to the show 'Good Luck Charlie'." Philby explained.

"I think we all know that." Finn spoke.

"No need to show off your big vocabulary." Maybeck growled.

"Well excuse me for actually having a good education!" Philby snapped. I just watched them argue... I didn't want to say anything because then that would just make me more angrier, which would ruin this wonderful experience for me.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it!" Amanda snapped and caused a very awkward silence. I wondered why Wayne wasn't stopping this fight... he was just standing there, silent.

"She's right. You guys need to stop fighting all the time. It gets on everybody's nerves!" Willa spoke, breaking up the silence.

"Okay, okay children. Tinkerbell and Charlene should be on there way now." Wayne finally spoke.

"Right... bye!" I told everyone.

"Good luck!" Amanda, Jez, and Willa all smiled.

"Yeah... umm... good luck." Maybeck blushed. Okay, maybe Willa is right... I'm starting to think Maybeck likes me.

"Be safe!" Finn smiled.

"If you see any Overtakers, text us." Philby reminded and took his phone out of his back shorts pocket.

"Right!" I replied and pointed to mine which was hidden in the shorts pocket under my nightgown. It was really annoying to run in just a nightgown, so recently I have been slipping on some shorts to make it easier.

"Smart idea!" Willa smiled.

"Thanks!" I giggled and looked over to Wayne. He looked somewhat... worried. As if he knew something bad was going to happen. But I just smiled at him, and he smiled back, still with a look of worry hidden in his face.

"Good luck you two. Be safe." Wayne told us and waved. Everyone waved farewell and then Tinkerbell began to fly off into the darkness. I followed nervously, but the dark soon faded away from the light of the pixie dust. A flood of relief poured over me as Tinkerbell lead the way. It took me a while to get used to flying, but I think I was beginning to get the hang of it. I kept my arm still pressed to my stomach, because honestly, it really hurt! So far there was nothing that could harm my friends. No Overtakers, not even a small pebble that any of them had the slightest chance of tripping over.

"Its looking pretty good so far." I mentioned to Tinkerbell.

"So far is the key. We still have more of the path to cover." Tinkerbell explained.

"I see... wait, where is this path going to lead us in the first place?" I asked.

"There is a secret trapdoor behind the statue of Mr. Disney." Tinkerbell answered. Mr. Disney... how adorable!

"Do you ever get, tired of flying?" I asked Tinkerbell.

"Sometimes... do you ever get tired of walking?" Tinkerbell asked with a slight bit of giggle-age in her voice.

"Sometimes!" I laughed. Everything was going perfectly... no problems had been occurred so I decided to text Philby.

**Path is all clear so far. We still have a bit 2 go.** I texted Philby. About thirty seconds later, I received a text back from Philby.

**Great! We are waiting. Hurry up though. Jez and Maybeck are arguing and Amanda is gushing all over Finn. I think he likes it but its beginning to get annoying. Willa's right next to me.** Philby sent back.

"Amanda gushing all over Finn." I mumbled to myself sadly.

"Excuse me? I did not catch that." Tinkerbell asked.

"Oh, it was nothing! I was just... talking to myself." I explained. Tinkerbell sighed and I looked down at the screen. I keep it a bit of a secret, but I really do have a thing for Finn. I don't know if he knows it or not, but I'm really into him. The only person in my way... is Amanda. Just everything about him is so perfect to me. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his leadership skills... everything. He is just the perfect guy, he just isn't the guy for me I guess. I mean, I don't have anything against Amanda, I just wish sometimes that she and Finn had never met so maybe I could have had a chance with him. But without Jez and Amanda, we would not be as successful as a team as we really are.

**Good to know. We will hurry up. Tell Willa I said hi.** I texted Philby back and continued flying. A couple minutes had passed and there was no response from Philby. Odd... I thought to myself. And then my phone began vibrating, and I smiled quickly before I read the text.

**HELP!** Philby sent me. My jaw dropped and I stopped flying. Tinkerbell came to a halt and flew over to me.

"What's wrong?" Tinkerbell asked.

"There's trouble back there..." I told her.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything." Tinkerbell questioned. But then it came... the loudest, most blood-curdeling scream that scared the heck out of me...

**OH MY GOSH! BIG CLIFFHANGER! WHAT HAPPENED? Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out! So what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my AMAZING FANS! :D! Well here's my sign off! Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So here's the next chapter. It is time to find out what happens in result of this "Blood curdling scream" Charlene heard. I have to admit, this chapter is very emotional and very thorough. But if you think that the way I set it up is weird, just know I did it for a reason.**

**Jez's P.O.V.**

_Pirates. Fear. Help Me._

There were pirates... lots of them... possibly fifteen. And they were coming for us... us. My eyes flashed back and forth at the scene that lay in front of me. To my right, Philby and Maybeck were punching and kicking... and fighting, maybe six pirates. Then to my left. There was Amanda... struggling to use her powers to levitate and throw three of the pirates. She was trying her best. She was becoming weak. She was scared... I was scared. I screamed... very loudly. Yes, you can say it was even blood curdling. It was loud, it was filled with fear, it was from me. Quiet Jez, me.

**Maybeck's P.O.V.**

_Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick._

Over and over, Philby and I continued to tear these pirates apart. Behind me, Willa struggled fighting off a pirate. She threw weak punches and soft kicks. If anyone was going down here... it was going to be Willa. Not Wayne... but Willa. She needed help. From somebody like me, who was strong... who was brave. Not to boast or anything, but she needed really needed me right now. I spun around and kicked a pirate in the gut. He flew into the wall and fell unconscious. Willa turned to me, her eyes watery, her lips quivering. She was scared... very scared. I have to admit too... I was scared... really scared. Yes me, tough Maybeck me.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

_Clank. Clank. Swoosh._

The sound of the metal swords clanking against each other rang in my ears. I stole a sword. Pretty brave, I know. Not _that_ brave though, I mean, he was unconscious. Although, I was having a sword fight. A real, hard core sword fight. To my left, stood Jez. Here eyes were wide with fear. Pirates were beginning to close in on her but she wouldn't budge. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. I knew I had to do something before they turned her into Fairlie steak. I stabbed the sword into one of the Pirates stomach. I expected blood... lots of it. Then I remembered, he's a robot. So I continued to stab each of them. Until there were none surrounding Jez. And then she just collapsed to her knees... and fell unconscious.

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

_Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!_

I pounded my hands against Jez's chest. Her pulse was faint. Nothing even hit her... she just collapsed. I suppose it was possibly a panic attack. Where the hell are Charlene and Tinkerbell? Better question, where is Wayne? He's nowhere to be found. Maybe he ran off in fear, but I hope he didn't because that's not like him. He better have a good excuse for missing and not helping us. My vision began to get blurry, but why? Then they felt... watery. I was crying... me, Amanda. Brave Amanda, crying... oh god, I'm really scared right now.

**Willa's P.O.V.**

One down. One fallen. They hurt one of our own. Now its payback time... its time to get our revenge. Its too bad I was cut off from my thoughts.

_Slash._

One blow to my head... and I was out.

**Philby's P.O.V.**

_Willa. Jez. Us._

How could this be happening? They're taking us down like we are dominoes! We are not meant to fall. We are meant to say strong and defeat them. Oh god... Jez... Willa... we are falling down. We are losing... this isn't supposed to be happening! _Curse you, you bloody hell bunch of pirates! _We are a team. We must work together. We must help each other when we need it the most. And that time is now.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

_Flutter. Pant. Flutter. Hyperventilate._

I heard screams. I heard cries. I heard begs for help. Help from me... help that right now, I couldn't give. Because I was stuck all the way at the end of the tunnel, fluttering my body as fast as I could to where my friends were. I dragged along... struggling to keep myself from completely going haywire. I need to get there... fast. But right now, I was going as fast as I could and the sound of the screams and wails from my friends were torturing me even more. I used all the strength I had to fly as fast as I could. I abandoned Tinkerbell. But right now, honestly, I really didn't care. Because in front of my eyes was what looked like a bloody massacre. There were pirates... tons of them. Some dead, some fighting my friends. And then there were Jez and Willa. They were both unconscious. My heart began to race, thump... thump... thump. With each heartbeat, I got more nervous, unsure of what I was going to do to help my friends. How was I going to get on the ground? I was stuck... up here. Unable, to help my friends.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Trust me. I saw Charlene. Her face was mortified. She was scared for her life. We all were scared for her life. I was too scared to see that a pirate pushed Maybeck into the rocky tunnel walls, causing him to hit his head badly and fall unconscious. One by one... we all fall down. I hate that song... I really do. I feel bad for the little kids who don't know what "Ashes, ashes, they all fall down." actually means. Oh god... what is wrong with me? Why can't I focus on the fact that three of my friends have been injured. I'm just standing here, thinking of little kids songs. I just realized... I'm in shock.

**TOLD YOU! TOLD YOU! HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Intense chapter? Am I not right? So... what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I luv hearing feedback from my amazing fans :D! Well here's my sign off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been SO busy! I know, last chapter was very intense, and I hope you enjoyed it! But here's the next chapter! Hope you... ENJOY! :D!**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"Charlene? Can you get down?" I hollered.

"What do you think?" Charlene snapped back. I'm not taking it as offensive... I know she's as scared as I am. Right now Willa, Jez, and Maybeck are all unconscious. Amanda is trying to help them, Philby and I are trying to take down the pirates, Charlene is stuck in the air having no clue to get down, and Wayne... well I have no idea where he is.

"Come on Maybeck! Wake up!" Amanda screamed, pressed her hands against a gape on Maybeck's forehead, which was currently bleeding pretty badly. I heard a loud clank of metal from behind me, and I sharply turned around on my heel to see a pirate having a sword fight with Philby. He stole a sword from one of the pirates we knocked out... the one I stole was snapped in half when one of the pirates threw it against the rocky walls.

"HA!" Philby screamed as his sword slid through the stomach of the pirate, and as he swiftly pulled it out, the pirate collapsed onto the ground, next to the other pirates we defeated.

"Two left!" Charlene shouted and pointed to her right, where the two pirates she was talking about looked like they were reading to charge.

"You stupid pirates!" Amanda screamed and used all of her powers to leviatate the two pirates and throw them into the wall. They shattered into many little pieces on the hard, icy cold ground. Amanda collapsed to the ground, exhausted from using up so much energy.

"Amanda!" I screamed and ran to her side. I lifted her head and placed it on my lap. I gently stroked her hair and prayed she would wake up soon.

"We have to get them all to the hospital." Charlene insisted.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? There's only three of us; we can barely lift two of them, we're in our DHI form, plus we're trapped in a tunnel with no way to get out!" Philby screamed.

"I thought you're the smart one! Figure something out!" Charlene snapped.

"Listen, I know you two are in shock but you can't take it out on each other." I insisted.

"Fine! Be that way!" Charlene snapped. All of a sudden, out of nowhere Charlene began to tumble to the ground, and if Philby or I didn't catch her, she'd be impaled by a couple of rocks.

"Charlene!" Philby and I both screamed. We dove to where she was falling and caught her just in time. If we went to catch her just a millisecond later, we would have been too late.

"Thanks!" Charlene sighed with relief and dusted herself off before crawling over to Maybeck. She pressed her hands to his head where it was bleeding and put a lot of pressure on it, in hopes of stopping the immense bleeding.

"I take a first aid and CPR certification course every summer... you know, because I'm a lifeguard." Charlene boasted.

"Right." Philby rolled his eyes as he hovered over to Willa. He held her in his arms and whispered something neither Charlie or I could make out.

"Where the bloody hell is Wayne?" Philby angrily shouted.

"I don't know, but I think I just came up with an idea." I smiled.

"And what is that?" Charlene asked curiously.

"Where's Tinkerbell?" I asked.

"She should be back any second now." Charlene replied. And as if on cue, a swirl of pixie dust flew past me and swirled around the area we were in.

"Tinkerbell! Your okay!" Charlene clapped. Tinkerbell fluttered over to Charlene and sat on her shoulder.

"But your friends are not." Tinkerbell reminded, pointing towards the area where Jez, Amanda, Maybeck, and Willa all laid unconscious.

"There was a battle." Philby explained.

"Why I know. I heard that all." Tinkerbell told us, with a horrified expression painted across her petite face.

"We need to get to the end of the tunnel and get them all to a hospital." I informed.

"What is a hospital?" Tinkerbell asked. That is when I remembered... Tinkerbell is a fairy. She has never heard of hospitals and schools and whatnot! We can't take her there... we are going to have to leave her here once we leave the tunnel. But the question is, will she be safe here?

"A hospital is where very kind people take care off ill or hurt people." Charlene explained.

"I can do that!" Tinkerbell smiled.

"Yes, but they will take precaution and they have special materials and tools to help them get better." Charlene insisted. Tinkerbell was beginning to get aggitated. Her cheeks were turning bright red and her lips twisted into a mad pucker.

"I can help!" Tinkerbell stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbell. You have helped us so much, but right now, our friends need serious medical attention." Philby explained as kind as he could without losing it all. Tinkerbell gave in and calmed herself down.

"Each of you take one of your friends." Tinkerbell pouted.

"But there's four of them." Charlene noted.

"Then one of you take two!" Tinkerbell yelped. She curled herself into a ball in mid-air and calmed herself down a little bit.

"I apologize. I lose my temper at times." Tinkerbell sighed.

"Its fine. We know." I laughed slightly. I ran over to Jez and Amanda and slumped both of them over my shoulders. The weight from the two of them was bringing me down but it was the best I could do. Philby picked up Willa and craddled her in his arms and Charlene struggled to drag Maybeck.

"That is not necessary. I will put fairy dust on all of you so you just have to hold their hands and they will follow you as you fly!" Tinkerbell almost sang and shot up towards the roof of the tunnel, twirling and dancing. She began to sprinkle fairy dust on all of us and I began to feel weightless. The feeling was absolutely amazing. I gripped Amanda and Jez's hands tightly as my feet released off of the ground and we all began to lift off towards Tinkerbell.

"Woah! This is amazing!" Philby screamed and he soared around in the air. He held onto Willa tightly and Charlene gripped Maybeck's hand. She blushed a little as she held him up with her.

"Ready to go?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Ready as always." I answered.

**There they go! Let's hope it turns out okay! So... what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my AMAZING fans! Well here's my sign-off! Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter! Well without further ado, here it is! ENJOY!**

**Philby's P.O.V.**

I can't get the hang of this. I don't understand how it is even possible to defy gravity as a human! Let alone an airplane! I don't see how Charlene is flying almost as well as Tinkbell, and Finn, well he's had a couple of stumbles but he's doing pretty well... but me, I can't stop swerving, and diving up and down, and almost crashing into walls. I'm more scared that I'm going to crash with Willa than I was of the Pirates coming back to get us.

"I hate this." I groaned.

"We are almost at the end. I would say possibly five more minutes of flying!" Tinkerbell spoke cheerfully. She did a backflip and swerved behind Finn and Charlene, who were both ahead of me. Although I didn't understand how Finn was going faster than me holding two people when I was only holding one. Tinkerbell flew back to me and perched herself on my shoulder. Weird... it was usually Charlene she favored.

"You are doing fantastic!" Tinkerbell spoke, aiming to cheer me up.

"Yeah... okay." I replied, rolling my eyes. I swerved to the right again, unable to even control myself and I gripped onto Willa's hand tighter. My palms were sweaty from being nervous and they kept slipping from Willa's grip.

"Just believe you can do it, and you will!" Tinkerbell encouraged and then flew back to the front of us.

Okay, I just have to believe... just believe I can do this. I repeated in my mind, for some odd reason, my whole body began to feel weightless and before I knew it, I was in _all-clear_. But Willa was too. This is so odd!

"I think you believed a little too much." Finn mocked.

"I think you have that right." I laughed. But everything was fine after I went _all-clear_. It was so much easier to fly, and Willa felt completely weightless.

"You've got the hang of it, Philby!" Charlene cheered. Wow, she even has a "cheering" voice. Typical for her I guess.

"Thanks." I murmered and continued to fly. I began to see a light at the end of the tunnel, which really lifted my spirits.

"Almost there!" Tinkerbell clapped with excitement and began to fly a little faster. I groaned, feeling the _all-clear_ start to wear off because I have been thinking about everything that just happened and the Pirates. We flew through the light and then ended up in front of main street. Wait a second! If we don't get them to the hospital before 12, then we're all going to be stuck in the syndrome!

"Finn? What time is it?" I asked.

"10:45. We have to press the fob, and when we wake up we'll still be here because we fell asleep here. From here we'll have to take a mad dash to the hospital." Finn explained.

"Okay... Charlene, can you sprint for the fob?" I asked.

"Sure thing! First let me say good-bye to Tinkerbell though!" Charlene giggled and ran up to Tinkerbell she gave her a hug with her pointer and middle finger and then waved to her.

"I hope I will get to see you soon!" Tinkerbell cried, wiping a tiny tear from her little cheeks.

"Me too." Charlene smiled. She waved good bye again and sprinted towards the fountain to grab the fob. She got back in less than four minutes, a new record for her and she grabbed us towards the trees.

"I'll drop the fob in one of the trees with an open hole so we know where it is next time." Charlene explained.

"Sounds good. Now lets go!" Finn insisted. Charlene held the fob over the tree, clutching Maybeck's hand even tighter, reminding Finn and I to make sure we each had Amanda, Jez, and Willa in our grips and she pressed the button. We woke up lying in the courtyard near Cinderella's Castle.

"Come on! Let's go!" Charlene insisted and began running, struggling to drag Maybeck along with her. I scooped up Willa in my arms and ran with her and Finn used all of his strength to put Jez on one shoulder and Amanda on the other. By the time we got to the front gates, his face was as red as a tomato and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Wish I had some water to give you." I smirked, staring at Finn's exhausted face.

"Yeah... me... too... now... who's driving?" Finn asked. The truth was, we all had our permits, but none of us had our licenses. Guess we are going to partially have to break a law tonight.

"KIDS! WAIT UP!" a familar voice screeched from behind us... maybe not.

**Hehehehe... No comment ;)! Sooo what did you think of this chapter? Good...bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I love hearing from my AMAZING fans! :D! BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So slight cliffhanger last chapter! Well guess what, your questions will now be answered! Hope you ENJOY this chapter! :D!**

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

Oh, so now he comes! Now he decides to just come out of hiding when we don't really need him! We basically have it now but he couldn't help us when we were being attacked by Overtakers and our friends were quickly falling down!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I snapped a bit rudely.

"Charlene, don't be mean." Philby whispered. I shook my head in disagreement and held Maybeck's hand even tighter. Anger flowed throughout my body, ready to explode out of me.

"I'm sorry children. It was urgent." Wayne explained.

"URGENT? There's something more urgent than our friends being hurt!" I screamed.

"I think what she means is that we were looking for your help but you weren't there." Finn explained a bit more politely than myself. Okay, maybe a lot.

"You know what? How about we discuss this later, because we need to get Willa, Jez, Amanda, and Maybeck to the hospital... As soon as possible." Philby interrupted.

"He is right. But how are we getting there?" Finn asked.

"I'll drive you kids." Wayne offered. I grunted softly and pulled Maybeck up towards me a little more, quickly examining the large gape on his forehead. The bleeding had stopped for now but you honestly never know if its going to start again. Wayne beckoned us to follow him so we began dragging everybody towards his car.

"Its only a small car! How exactly are we fitting inside?" I asked, examining the small red Toyota Camry parked in the 'Employees Only' section of the parking lot.

"It will have to do for now. It is the only thing we have at the time." Wayne reminded.

"So we are just going to have to all deal with it and squeeze inside." Philby remarked, reaching a hand out to open a door. He slid all the way down the row carefully, placing Willa on his lap before buckling them both in together. Finn slid in next, putting Amanda on his lap and Jez in the seat next to him. That left Maybeck and I in the front seat.

"He can't sit on my lap! Can't we throw him in the trunk?" I begged.

"No you can not throw him in the trunk! You are tiny! Just squeeze him next to you!" Finn explained.

"Fine..." I growled and crawled into the front seat, squishing Maybeck in next to me. I pulled the seat belt as far as it could go before snapping it in so we were both secure. Wayne slipped the keys into the ignition and pulled the car out of the lot as quickly as he could, almost blowing two red lights when he drove out onto the intersection.

"Please don't kill us." I murmured to myself.

"I heard that." Wayne spoke.

"Sorry..." I responded softly, squirming around in the little amount of space I had in the car.

"How far away is the hospital?" Finn brought up.

"Approximately 23 minutes away." Philby smirked.

"I love how you know this stuff." I laughed.

"For one minute, can you try not to weird us all out with your 'Dr. Philby' moments?" Finn asked, pratically laughing.

"I could try. But it will be hard." Philby stifled a laugh.

_Approximately 22 minutes away._

"Dr. Philby was wrong!" Finn laughed.

"It was only a minute away." I pointed out.

"Actually it was exactly 23.53 seconds away." Philby corrected.

"Wow... are you like, timing this?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Philby grinned. Wayne pulled up into the Emergency Area parking circle and a bunch of EMTs rushed to the car. Wayne unlocked the doors, and they carelessly thrusted open the doors to the car.

"How many injured do we have?" an EMT asked. He looked young... maybe in his mid-30's.

"Four." Wayne responded showing no emotion in his voice.

"Sir, can we ask what happened?" the same EMT asked. Wayne began to stutter... this is where we needed to come in so we didn't get completely busted. I mean, what were we going to tell them? A bunch of evil Disney pirates attacked us? I think not!

"We...we... we were playing around at the park climbing some trees and those four were all on one branch and all of their weight caused it to snap and collapse." Philby stuttered. Nice excuse!

"Nice one..." I nudged Philby softly. He turned his head slightly, smiling just a bit, nodding his head as if showing gratitude but his eyes were filled with fear. His pupils were small and it looked like they were racing back and forth. I grabbed his hand softly to assure him everything was alright just as they began rolling Willa, Jez, Amanda, and Maybeck away.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Funny... Sad... Ehhh? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please tell me what you think! I love receiving reviews from my AMAZING fans! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Unfortunately, I will be going away on vacation from July 1st to July 14th! I will not be able to update any of my stories at all for those 10 days!**

**But, I will try to squeeze in a chapter before I leave! Sorry everyone!**

**Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Everyone! Good news! I'm back from vacation! So this means the next chapter will be up my late Saturday! Hope you guys weren't too anxious!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! Oh my gosh! I apologize so much! I had a HUGE writer's block and had tons of trouble writing this chapter! But now, its back! So these next chapters will come pretty quickly! That, and working, going away, and whatnot. Plus the summer homework! I'm pretty busy LOL! Well anyways... it is here! So I hope you guys ENJOY! :D!**

**Willa's P.O.V.**

I felt a warm beam shine against my back. It sent awkward goosebumps up my arms and legs, and gave me a weird tingly feeling inside. I slowly peeled myself off of whatever I had been laying on. It felt luscious and soft, yet until I examined it, it would be hard to tell where exactly I was. I peered upwards cautiously, only for my eyes to fall upon a never ending blanket of light blue. Once I looked down, I realized what I was laying on was a cloud. What was going on? This can't be... I'm not dead am I?

I tiptoed across the cloud cautiously, fearing that I could fall through. But if I was really dead, then I'd stay afloat. What was this? Its way too weird for me. Before I could take another step forward, a huge pocket in the cloud opened up, sending me flying backwards to safety. I was about one step from falling through. I regained my normal breathing and took a small step towards the hole. I carefully kneeled down and looked through the hole.

This couldn't be... it was a hospital room. And I was in it. I lay in a bed, with tubes and whatnot attached to me. To my left, was Amanda. To my right, was Maybeck. Sitting down in a wheelchair in the corner of the room was Jez. Philby stood at my bedside. He was holding my hand. I could almost feel the delicate touch of his warm hand against my own. But yet, I wasn't there to hold his hand back. I wondered where Charlene and Finn were. I hope they're okay. There's only one way to figure out this big mess. I took a couple of steps back, inhaled deeply and dove through the hole.

My eyes shot open to a blinding light piercing my eyes. I heard a slight gasp and realized it was from Philby. He squeezed my hand even tighter, and this time, I could squeeze back. I gripped his hand lightly and peered up into his eyes. He had a wide smile painted across his face. I laughed softly, but hoarsely, so he handed me a cup of water. I drank it down quickly, the cold fluid soothing my scratchy throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jez wheeling over to me.

"Hey sleepyhead." Jez smiled.

"Hey... what happened?" I asked softly, my voice still a little sore.

"We were ambushed at the cave. You were hit in the head..." Philby paused and lightly touched the bandage wrapped around my forehead. I winced slightly and peeked over to my left and right quickly.

"What happened... to everyone else?" I asked.

"Well I... I had a panic attack. It was nothing. I woke up minutes after I arrived in the hospital. They just want me here in bed rest. Maybeck hit his head badly, worse than yours. He actually had a piece of the rock from the cave stuck in their forehead. Luckily, the doctors got it out. He's asleep from the morphine... I guess it makes you drowsy." Jez paused and shrugged. She nodded over to Amanda who was snoring slightly in her sleep.

"Amanda collapsed from the 'push'. The doctors think something else was wrong with her because they wouldn't believe Finn, Charlene, and Philby when they said something powerful hit her, so the doctors just have her resting. She was awake about twenty minutes ago. I guess you missed her." Jez smiled. I nodded softly and turned my attention to Philby.

"So you guys were unharmed?" I asked.

"Yes, thankfully." Philby smiled. My lips formed into a slight smile until I realized, if Charlene and Finn were okay, where were they.

"Where's Charlene and Finn?" I brought up nervously.

"Don't worry. They're just grabbing some food for the rest of us. They should be back soon." Philby assured.

"Okay... I got nervous." I stifled a laugh and let my eyes gaze up on the ceiling. I stared blankly for a couple of seconds until I heard a groggy moaning to my left. Amanda slowly sat up and she must've caught me awake out of the corner of her eye.

"Finally! Your awake." Amanda laughed.

"Yeah... how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good thanks. And yourself?" Amanda asked.

"Better... a little groggy, but I feel good... how's Maybeck?" I spoke. Jez leaned back in her wheelchair and crossed her arms loosely over her chest. Amanda glanced over at Maybeck and laughed a bit. She went over to him and pinched his arm. He shot up and growled. My eyes widened and Maybeck crawled out of his bed and walked over to me.

"Gee... thanks Amanda." Maybeck groaned.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I was bored... the morphine wore off a long time ago." Maybeck laughed slightly. Philby rolled his eyes and I could've sworn everybody else did too.

"Its about time you woke up." Maybeck added, breaking the silence we held for about a minute. I nodded and felt my hand around until my fingers interlocked with Philby's. A small smile formed on my face, but I quickly hid it when I heard the slight, purposely coughing from Jez.

"Save the lovey moments for later. When we're not around." Jez giggled. I rolled my eyes and peeked up at Philby. He winked slightly at me. I was so happy. I was okay. My friends are okay. Let's just hope things stay this way for a while... But hope now, definitely seems like an understatement.

**Peaceful chapter, right? For now... Haha... There is a lot of action, romance, and suspension to come! So what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I LOVE hearing from my AMAZING fans! :D! Well here's my sign-off. Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter! I really don't have much to say... so here you go! ENJOY! :D!**

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

My hands ached terribly as I struggled to hold a tray containing probably ten pounds of food. Next to me, Finn balanced seven cups full of soft drinks. I couldn't help my eyes from fluttering back and forth, it was such an awkward moment. I knew how much I was already attracted to Finn... his perfect smile, his sparkling deep brown eyes, his muscularly built body. He was so amazing. Yet being with him alone without Amanda, it was, awkward. I carefully placed the tray down on the closest table and slid down the booth. I sighed softly, hoping Finn would sit too. He seemed to hesitate for a second, but then laid the cups out on the table and sat down in the booth across from her.

"Need a break? We've only walked a couple of steps. Is it that heavy?" Finn chuckled a bit. I shook my head a bit and stifled a laugh. Little did he know how much I dreamt about him at night. Little did he know whenever I saw him, butterflies swirled in my stomach. Little did he know that I was madly in love... But he had no interests in me. He was in love with Amanda. As much as Amanda could be my friend at times, I got so jealous of her. She had the only thing I wanted. And that was Finn. But someone else loved me. Someone else... someone who wasn't like Finn at all. Rather sarcastic and humorous, not perfect like Finn, but I guess he's kind of good looking. And that guy is Maybeck. He tries to hide it, but we all know he's the worst at hiding those kind of things. But the thing is, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Finn. Why does love have to be so messed up?

Little did I realize I was staring off into the oblivious for about a minute. Finn slowly waved his hand in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my trance.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah... absolutely fine." I muttered. But the truth was, I wasn't. I didn't understand why Philby couldn't go to get the food with Finn. Just being alone with him is so weird.

"Charlene, somethings wrong." Finn sighed.

_Should I do it? Tell him how I actually feel. In the middle of the hospital cafeteria? While my friends are laying injured in beds. It sounds too selfish. Anyways... he's happy. He has Amanda. _

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" I snapped. Oh no... why did I do that? Finn backed away, standing up awkwardly and uneasily brushing his hand through his hair. I shot up and grabbed his hand, sending him flinching backwards a bit. But that touch... it felt so... there was a spark. I definitely felt it. Should I say something? I can't... I just can't. Charlene Turner is not that kind of girl, or is she?

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to flip out. Its just been... a really long day." I explained. Finn nodded and began to pull his hand away from mine. There we go again. He definitely doesn't love me.

"Its fine. Maybe you should get some sleep... We can get more food later. Find a room, rest up. I doubt everyone else isn't going to want to see you like this." Finn answered.

"Like this?" I asked.

"You know... grouchy and tired. No offense." Finn shrugged. That was it... he just blew my top.

"Grouchy and tired? That's the least I am! Do you know how hard I worked today to save all of you? How worried I was when I realized you might be in danger?" I shouted. Oh no... did I just say that? Oh no... oh no... Shoot. All heads in the cafeteria turned to observe my obscene outburst. Finn's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He was speechless, he had nothing to say. That's it... I blew it. I quickly turned on my heel and darted out of the cafeteria. I bolted down the hallway, hurdling over obstacles and cutting around patients being wheeled around. I had no idea where I was going, but I just needed to get away. I found a door with a black plaque on it saying "Janitorial Closet". I sighed and thrust open the door, closing it behind me. I pressed my back up against the wooden door and began to hyperventilate. My vision became blurry due to my waterfall-like crying. My hands violently shook and my lips quavered. I did not realize the large drop in the temperature. Before I knew it, a rock solid hand covered my mouth, stopping me from screaming for help. The lights flickered on and all I saw was a bony green hand.

_Crap._

**Oh! Huge cliffhanger! Oh no! I think we all know who that was! Maleficent is in the hospital! ANd she has Charlene! And Charlene confessed her feelings... almost... to Finn. Things are spiraling downhill for Charlene. Hopefully she'll be okay! Well, what did you think of this chapter? Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review! I LOVE hearing from my AMAZING fans! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

******Hi everyone! First of all I want to apologize with all of my heart! I have been extremely busy, with school, dance, tennis, music, etc...! Its been insane and I've been trying to log on everyday but I'm usually done with all my activities and homework by around eleven each night! Not only that, but I just got back from vacation! So by then, I usually don't have the energy to get on! But now, I'm on and I'm so excited to update! Once again I really want to apologize! Well without further ado... ENJOY! :D!**

******Charlene's P.O.V.**

My eyes back to flicker open slowly and I felt a sharp pain on the top of my hand. As I attempted to go feel how large the cut was, I realized my hands were bound up behind my back against a chair. I winced in pain as I twisted to my side, feeling a sharp pain where my ribs were. Or were supposed to be. I could feel something jagged piercing into my skin and causing a terrible cramping pain in my sides. I don't know what could have snapped a rib in half, but something bad must have happened. Something I don't remember at all. Honestly, I don't remember much. Nor do I even know where I am.

"Hello... Anyone there?" I whispered softly, my voice raspy and scratchy. I was probably a mess, I definitely felt like one. I hope my friends know that I'm missing, and hopefully, they're looking for me.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened." a sinister, yet familiar voice spoke. That voice was Malificent.

"What do you want?" I snapped, craning my neck towards her and baring my teeth.

"I want to torture your friends. Its simple. Your missing, they go to look for you. And as they do, I take them down... One, by, one." Malificent explained. Her heels began to click on the floor in a soft rhythm, until they stopped short. I slowly peered up towards her, her icy eyes staring intensely into my own, sending repetitive shivers up and down my spine. I quickly broke eye contact with her, just in case she was thinking about doing something to me, and turned my head away from her. I pinned my eyes shut, crossing my fingers that she would not hurt me. I felt a cold touch to my skin, making me flinch a bit. Malificent's bony fingers traced the outline of my face and ran through my blood-stained hair. At the time I wished I could swipe it away, knock her down, and run for my life... But right now, I am trapped.

"Leave them alone... You can take me instead." I finally replied, pondering upon how much I cared about my friends. I could not let Malificent touch them, nor get near them.

"Well how sweet of you. Willing to be the perfect sacrifice. I mean, they probably won't even miss you. Finn loves Amanda, and that probably devastates you so much each day. Oh yes, and Philby and Willa. They make an adorable couple don't they? And I'm positive that Maybeck has something for Jez, don't you think Charlie?" Malificent spoke sinisterly. Using the nickname the rest of the Keeper's called me made me want to scream, because that was something her friends called me. Not my enemies. And then when she brought up... Finn and Amanda, I practically burst into tears. But I couldn't let her know that I'm weak. I need to stay strong. I can not let her sense my fear.

"You don't scare me." I gritted through my teeth, staring deeply into her burning eyes. The color of her eyes, intriguing, yet let off an evil feeling. Which made sense to me, its just... its almost mesmerizing. I found it quite odd. I let myself pull away from her contact and stared down at my feet, locking my neck down and pinching my eyes shut.

"You asked for it sweetie. So you shall receive it." Malificent chanted. Before I knew it, a burning sensation shot through my chest, knocking the whole chair, and myself to the floor. I screamed out in agonizing pain as the fire quickly faded away but I could feel my skin cringing.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" I screamed once again, fighting back the tremendous pain. I will not give up... I will not show my fear... I believe in my friends. They are looking for me. They have to be looking for me. I'm sure of it!

**Well... there's a little cliffhanger there :) I hope you guys liked the chapter! So what did you think of this chapter... Good... Bad? Luv... Hate? Please review, I love hearing from my AMAZING fans :D! Well here's the sign-off... Ta Ta For Now! :D!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yes, I know... I haven't updated in over a year. My life has been extremely crazy! I'm in high school now, and I decided to take a break to grow with my writing a bit more. So I took some time off to work on a lot of writing contests, and now I'm finally back! I hope you guys don't hate me :[ I really missed fanfiction and I'm so excited to be back! So without further ado... Enjoy!**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Frustration burned throughout my body, causing my heart to ache greatly. Charlene totally caught me off guard, and I'm not even sure if she knew what she was saying. I tried to dismiss it, because I myself am still completely worn out from our recent events with the Overtakers. Yet it seemed to effect her so greatly, and man did I wish she didn't run on the track team because I lost her in seconds.

"It's been two days!" Willa cried, angrily throwing her fists against the stiff mattress of her hospital bed. The rest of us were scattered around Willa and Maybeck's hospital room, expresses of worry all painted across our faces.

"We know, Willa. Philby has been doing everything to try to locate her. Once you and Maybeck are discharged tomorrow morning, we're going all over to find her." I replied, although I knew what I had spoken was not what she was hoping to hear.

"But what if the Overtakers have her?!" Willa cried.

"The Overtakers do have her Willa. You need to comprehend that already." Maybeck angrily snapped, but we dismissed his attitude, because we all knew that Charlene's disappearance was probably killing him the most. Jess and Amanda squeezed together in a little chair next to Willa's bed, the two holding each other comfortingly and remaining silent. Philby sat across from Willa's bed, typing away at his computer, attempting to find Charlene's location. That left me, who stood in the corner of the room covered in guilt, for if I had not upset her, she would never had run off.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Willa asked.

"Willa, you keep answering all of these questions that we can't answer! Just bug off!" Maybeck shouted. His heart-rate monitor suddenly started beeping loudly. He must be dying inside, but his tough exterior won't allow his soft interior to shine through.

"Cool it, Maydork! We're all upset! We all miss Charlie. We're going to find her... She's going to be okay. But we can't fight right now. Charlie's the reason that you, me, Amanda, and Willa are all alive." Jess finally spoke, her voice shaking but her words seemed as though they were thought with confidence. Before anyone could speak, Philby leapt out of his chair, nearly throwing his laptop in the air. He began to dance around the room, looking like a fool, but his motive was unknown.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Professor Philby?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I PINPOINTED CHARLENE'S LOCATION!" Philby screamed with joy. Automatically, everyone's faces lit up with joy, and a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. The question was thought: is she okay?

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

It seems like it's been months since Malificent captured me at the hospital. It's obviously not though, and I can only assume it's been a couple of days. Ever since that first day when I awoke, nobody has shown up back to see me. Once a day a small piece of bread was tossed through a small hole in the door at me. My hands are still tied up so I am forced to gnaw on this stale, disgusting bread very carefully. The only light I've seen was a small crease when they open the sliver in the door to throw me my "scrumptious meal". I just hope my friends are in the mist of finding me, for I do not know how much torture I can take living with these raw wounds searing across my body. My body is beginning to give up on me.

**Maybeck's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I never had the chance to tell her how I feel. I was so close to it, and then she disappears... Of course. I just wish Finn didn't keep quiet about why she ran off in the first place. But all that matters now is that Philby has found her, and we're one step closer to finding her. I'm one step closer to telling her how I feel about her.

"So Professor Philby, how exactly did you find where Charlie is and can you please tell her where the heck she is?!" I demanded, not even caring about how pushy I sounded. Philby awkwardly craned his neck back and cracked his knuckles as if a doctor does when they're diagnosing a patient... What a nerd.

"Well you see- I came to realize that Charlene had her phone in her pocket when she ran off, and thus realizing that she hadn't changed clothes... She still has her phone in her back pants pocket. I then tracked her phone's serial number and came up with her location..." Philby paused.

"Well aren't you going to tell us where she is?!" Willa eagerly asked, bobbing up and down in her bed.

"Charlie's located in the Haunted Mansion. According to my map of the ride, she's located underneath the ballroom scene." Philby responded.

"Of course-the Overtakers had to take Charlene to the ride that scares me most." Jess muttered under her breath, yet audible enough for the rest of us to hear. I softly chuckled, which was a big mistake of mine. I received a slap in the arm from Amanda, who got out of her chair just to slap me. It seems like this is all I get from girls. Nothing else but slaps and punches. It's rather pathetic.

"So tomorrow we'll cross over at night and rescue Charlene?" Finn asked.

"Sounds like a plan... Charlene, we're on our way!" Philby smirked. I just hope she's alright.

**Yay! Good news for the Keepers! Hopefully they'll get to Charlene in time, and hopefully she'll recover quickly! It's scary how manipulative the Overtakers are with the Keepers. They're willing to kill. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there will be many more to come! So what do you think? Good... Bad? Love... Hate? Let me know! I'd appreciate it a ton!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi everyone! I'm back with hopefully not too long of a delay! I was definitely in the writing groove, probably because I'm finally back here! It's so good to be back and see that some of you guys are still actually reading my story!**

**Well, without further ado... Enjoy!**

Willa's P.O.V.

"And don't forget to take your medication every day..." the nurse continued on, but all I could hear was something that was familiar to what the Peanuts gang heard when adults spoke. "Wa wa wa wa, wa wa wa wa...". I know it sounds completely and utterly rude to ignore an older authority, especially of such prestige, but I was so excited. We were going to find Charlene today! For the past three days, it has felt like our family has been incomplete, that we've been missing someone very important...my older sister.

"Take care of yourself!" the nurse smiled softly, waving to me as I quickly started making my way towards my friends.

"Thank you!" I screeched, craning my neck over my shoulder and flashing a wide, teethy smile. I didn't want to appear rude after she treated me so well for the past couple of days.

"You ready?" Philby asked, intertwining his fingers so gently between mine. I couldn't help but blush, and I knew the flushing of my cheeks were obvious, because Maybeck started to snort obnoxiously.

"Hmm... I wonder why you still don't have a girlfriend." Jess giggled.

"I'm working on it." Maybeck snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"Yeah, like Charlene is ever going to say yes." Jess retorted back. Maybeck looked bewildered. As if anybody couldn't tell. His eyes widened to what seemed the size of golf balls and his heart seemed to suddenly drop out of his chest. The whole group had a sudden obnoxious laughing group and we were finally halted by Maybeck a minute later, who simply glared daggers at all of us.

"So...Are we ready to head to the Magic Kingdom?" Amanda asked.

"It depends. What time is it?" Philby asked the group. I scanned my wrist for my watch but was soon beat by Finn who called out to the group, "It's 5:30."

"We still have a couple hours until we can cross over. If the parks are still open, we definitely risk getting caught. Plus, the Overtakers are probably still in hiding where Charlene are. When the park closes, they'll probably leave for a little while so we have a better chance at getting to her." Philby explained. I was so proud of him for planning everything out. Although his knowledge of practically everything can get to all of us sometimes, we are so fortunate to have Philby. And perhaps myself for other reasons.

Finn's P.O.V.

We eventually found ourselves at my house, sleeping bags spread across the floor of my living room, and popcorn being thrown from one side of the room to another. Maybeck and Jess were engaged in some epic popcorn battle, although the popcorn didn't fly too far, no matter how much they attempted to throw it far. Willa and Philby were nestled together on the couch watching "The Princess and the Frog", while Amanda was in the kitchen helping my mom bake cookies. That left me, alone, trying to figure out why the Overtakers took Charlene in the first place. I thought their goal was to pop up at random times and try to take us down individually. I had no idea that they would ever go this far. To actually try to kill one of us. I guess things are starting to get very serious. That could only mean two things: One, we're beginning to get in their way and they want us gone...permanently. And two, something huge must be up in the works. And the Overtakers want us out of it as much as possible.

Amanda's P.O.V.

The sweet, luxurious smell of chocolate wafted up my nostrils, causing a burst of excitement to run through my body. Yum, do I love chocolate chip cookies. Finn's mom always made the best ones I've ever tasted. Before Maybeck had the chance to eat them all without letting anyone else have one, I greedily grabbed two and held them in my hand for a second, peering up at Finn's mom sweetly.

"Sweetheart, be careful. They should still be really hot. They need more time to cool." Mrs. Whitman informed. I shrugged and looked back down at the cookies. They seemed so tempting.

"I should be fine!" I responded, and quickly shoved the two cookies in my mouth. My mistake...

The two cookies seared through the roof of my mouth and scorched my tongue. I swallowed them down anxiously, feel the scolding chocolate burn as it slid down my throat. As I let out a desperate cry of agony, I could hear the rest of the keepers sprinting into the kitchen to see what just happened.

"AMANDA?! Are you okay?!" Jess cried, sliding to a halt in front of me. Mrs. Whitman let out a small giggle as the rest of the crew paraded in, all anxious to figure out what happened.

"Cookies...so...hot..." I cried, my eyes now watering to the point where I could barely see. Maybeck let out another obnoxious laugh, and for probably the twentieth time today got a nice slapping in the arm.

"Why must you do that?!" Maybeck cried.

"Because you're mean." Willa pouted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Whatever..." Maybeck scoffed, storming out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want a cookie?" Jess asked, smirking deviously.

"I'll wait. I'm not going to be stupid like Amanda." Maybeck snickered, flopping onto the couch to watch the movie

"He's a jerk, ignore him." Finn spoke, making his way over to me. He placed one of his hands against my back and rubbed it softly, easing the searing pain going through me. For a minute, I completely forgot about everything going on around me. Charlene's disappearance, the Overtakers, Maybeck's outbursts, everything... It felt so good to just be worry free for a minute. All ease was lost when I heard Philby announce, "Alright guys. Suit up because there's ten minutes until lights out."

**So there it is! This was kind of a filler chapter, filled with some spurts of humor and romance! I decided to give you guys a little break from drama and action because there will be a ton of it in the next chapter! So what did you guys think? Good...Bad? Love...Hate? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Well that's all...Ta ta for now!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone! So I have to tell you the truth, I kind of lied. I know...I said there would be a lot of action in this chapter but I decided to hold off the rescue mission until the next. Why? You'll see...But there's a ton of drama, humor, and romance in this one!**

**So I'll let you get to the reading. Without further ado...Enjoy! :D**

**Jess' P.O.V.**

My eyelids peeled themselves open, fluttering unpredictably for a couple of minutes until they finally adjusted to the huge lamppost that illuminated into my eyes. I peeled myself off of the ground, my palms scraping against the smoothly paved gravel. I craned my neck to my left, and then to my right, realizing that the rest of the Keepers remained unconscious on the ground, probably still in the process of crossing over. I decided to take the opportunity to get payback on Maybeck for being such a jerk. And of course, right before we headed to bed, Maybeck managed to squirt milk into my toothpaste before I brushed my teeth and the terrible taste still remains in my mouth. I flicked my tongue out in disgust, the disgusting aftertaste of milk still lingering. I cautiously wandered over to the little gated pathway behind Roy Disney's statue near the front of Main Street U.S.A., stopping at a tree to pluck of a branch. Each tree was trimmed so perfectly, each leaf in place. I felt terrible ruining the gardeners' hard work but figured they would fix it in the morning. With a little effort, the branch snapped off of its limb and seconds later I was at Maybeck's side, with my stick in hand.

I began to prod the stick in Maybeck's face, swishing it around in small circles. I soon realized that the rest of the Keepers began to awake and emerge around me, but didn't say anything to stop me. I continued to poke Maybeck with the stink, soon poking it at his lips. I don't know what kind of girls he's kissed in the past, because to me, no way in hell does a stick feel like a girl's lips.

"Oh Charlene, please. We can't let the others see." Maybeck groaned in a groggy voice. The whole group erupted into soft giggles, afraid to ruin the moment by allowing Maybeck to realize he wasn't exactly asleep anymore. Afraid of what was going to come out after this comment, I casually dropped the stick on Maybeck's face and wandered away, the rest of the group following. About a minute later, Maybeck was making his way over to us, having no idea what the group had just heard.

"So Maybeck, have you had any interesting dreams lately?" I asked, stifling my laughter.

"Excuse me?" Maybeck snapped, a confused expression painted across his face.

"Dude-you don't even want to know what we heard." Philby smirked.

"Oh god. Did I say anything out loud?" Maybeck asked, completely bewildered.

"With a little help from Jess, yes." Amanda giggled. I shot her an angered look, glaring at her until she realized she had made the mistake of letting Maybeck know that I messed around with him.

"JESS! What did you do?!" Maybeck screamed, a bit too loud for the group's liking.

"Hush, Maydork. You don't know what Overtakers could be around and hear that." Finn snapped, shaking his head in disapproval. We eventually decided to just drop the harassment we were torturing Maybeck with and face the serious issue. Finding Charlene.

**Philby's P.O.V.**

I had everything completely mapped out in my brain. A fool-proof plan that was sure to work. Within an hour and a half, we would all wake up in our sleeping bags at Finn's house. Everything was set in stone until Willa abruptly mentioned a possibility that changed everything.

"Philby-" Willa spoke, her hands shaking violently at her sides.

"What is it, Wills?" I asked, worried that Willa knew something I didn't think of before.

"Did you ever think about the fact that the Overtakers captured Charlene in her human form, and not her DHI form?" Willa asked. I heard a chorus of gasps erupt around me and as I peered to my left I saw Amanda stomping the ground angrily, her fists balled up so tightly I could see her nails digging into her skin. Finn grabbed her wrists softly, un-prying her tightly balled fists to reveal bloody scrapes where her nails remained only a few seconds ago. She sighed softly and nestled her head into Finn. Sometimes I wish I was able to be that affectionate with Willa, but I'm just not that kind of person...I believe Jess' term was "mushy".

"If you guys would just hear me out for a second, I think I have a plan." Maybeck piped up, and for a second, I nearly forgot he was even standing to my right. Jess' eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"YOU?! A plan?! Biggest joke I've ever heard." Jess snorted.

"Oh come on. I've helped you guys with plans plenty of times before." Maybeck insisted, his eyes looking as if a sad puppy dog's. He was totally serious about this. It seemed like if we were reluctant any more, he may get on his knees and beg.

"Alright, give it a go." I agreed. Maybeck cleared his voice and stepped into the circle, attempting to fully grab everyone's attention.

"Well listen..." Maybeck began, gesturing with his hands that we all got closer. We soon formed into a huddle, peeking back every few seconds or so to make sure that there were no Overtakers approaching.

"What I was thinking was that we could actually get Charlie out of the Haunted Mansion pretty easily. Now I know this is going to sound totally of course, especially to you Philby, since you are the expert of the attractions. But I remember when I was a kid, I accidentally wandered into a door hidden next to the stretching elevator room thinking it was a bathroom. Nobody actually saw me because you know, I was tiny...I was only three. So anyways...I began to walk down the hallway, having no idea where I was or what I was doing. Eventually, I had wandered far enough down the hallway that I ended up in the ballroom for some reason. There ended up being tons of hallways leading out of the ballroom that led to each different scene, which I'm assuming is for maintenance's purpose. So anyways, after some Cast Members heard a bunch of guests shouting about a little child wandering around the ballroom scene, they found me and brought me down one of the hallways. It led down the stairs and into this giant maintenance room, where we took an elevator up back to where my Aunt was. So what I'm thinking-" Maybeck paused, looking directly at me. I knew he wanted me to finish it for him, but I had to admit...Maybeck had a really decent plan in mind. I nodded my head "no", and gestured for him to continue. It looked as if there were fireworks sparking in his eyes as he suddenly perked up like a little kid wandering into a candy store.

"Really?" Maybeck asked.

"You've got total control of this. Continue." I insisted. Maybeck nodded and went back on track.

"Anyways...I was thinking. Charlene is in the maintenance room, we're positive of that. I think we can get there by going through the ballroom and down that staircase in the hallway. There, we can create a diversion as we snatch her up. I'm assuming there has to be some staircase in the maintenance room in case there was a power outage and the elevator doesn't work, and we can leave that up to Professor Philby to find. We'll snatch Charlie up, Amanda will do her little 'pushy' thing with anyone in the way, and Willa and Jess will help hold them back to with the pens. Meanwhile, Finn and I will get Charlene out of there first and you guys will follow up behind." Maybeck finished. He looked pretty proud of himself. He puffed his chest out, crossed his hands over his chest and craned his neck up, making him look a couple of inches taller. I just hope all of this attention from us doesn't get to his head though.

"I think we have ourselves a genius plan...And I'm definitely surprised to be saying that!" Willa exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her heels. She anxiously fiddling with her hands, probably hoping it would distract her from thinking about Charlene.

"Just one question..." Amanda interupted. Our eyes all wandered over to her, waiting for what she had to say.

"What exactly are we going to do with Charlie? We can't bring her to the hospital because the Overtakers might just come back again and attack us." Amanda spoke. Everyone began to look around at each other nervously, until the idea sparked in my mind.

"I actually think with the help of Wayne that we can contact a character who may be able to help her. But we'll need Maybeck's help too." I spoke up. All eyes turned to me and Maybeck stared at me with an expression on his face that almost looked like he just saw someone get hit by a truck.

"Would you care to explain why I'm involved in this and who this character is?" Maybeck asked.

"Well, I think the Genie may be able to help us." I spoke, receiving an excited look from Willa. Her whole face lit up and she clasped her hands together, pressing them against her chest as if she'd been struck in the heart.

"I love the Genie! He's definitely one of Disney's funniest creations!" Willa exclaimed, a huge smile planted upon her face. It made me so happy to see a smile on her face. It's been a while since she's smiled, and it's almost given me some reassurance...Put a little hope in me.

"I think he can grant us a wish if we request to heal Charlene. But if any of the Overtakers put a spell on her, there's _no way_ his magic is strong enough to break the spell. So if necessary, I feel Maybeck would be the right one to do it...This time." I spoke. The last time Charlene had been put under a spell by the Evil Queen to spy on us, I ended up having to break the spell by kissing her in Maelstrom after Maybeck failed earlier in the day. Yet based on recent events, such as those eerie words he spoke when he was "dreaming" before, I think he'd be willing to be the one to break the spell this time.

"You want _me _to kiss Charlene?" Maybeck asked, heavily emphasizing the pronoun "me". He seemed utterly surprised at my request, yet almost happy about it.

"I thought you would want to?" I asked. All eyes turned on Maybeck waiting for his response.

"Hell yeah...But...Wait a second. JESS!" Maybeck screamed angrily. He turned towards Jess, his face turning from its normal soft cocoa brown to the color of a beet. He balled his fists and began to stomp towards her. In reaction, Jess jumped behind Amanda, who braced her hands as if ready to push.

"Took you awhile to realize what I did, didn't it?" Jess asked, stifling her giggles. Maybeck realized how bad his temper got, and cooled down a bit, sheepishly shuffling back and releasing his hands from their tight fists.

"Well that was awkward." Amanda giggled.

"Why don't we just drop everything and go save Charlene? Because I have a feeling that things may just be getting worse for her by the second." Finn spoke. For a second, it looked like he was about to gag. He gulped down whatever was coming up and then nervously looked down at his feet. I could tell he was still feeling pretty guilty about losing Charlene, even though it wasn't really his fault. I knew that once this was over, I was definitely going to have to be the one to try to convince him that it wasn't him. It wasn't even entirely Charlie's fault. It was Maleficent...the Overtakers. And they will pay for what they did. They will pay for everything they have done. In time, in time.

**So there it is! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for holding off the rescue chapter again! But I hope this chapter was pretty decent and made up for it! I PROMISE...Next chapter-is the rescue mission. Don't worry!**

**So, what did you guys think? Good...Bad? Love...Hate?**

**Please review and let me know! I love hearing from you all!**

**Well that's it for today, all! Ta ta for now! :]**


	36. Chapter 36

**So I believe this may actually be my longest chapter yet! Wow! This chapter is a little over 3,000 words...I just couldn't stop writing! This is a very eventful chapter and a beloved character returns to the Kingdom Keepers!**

**Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting! So without further ado...Enjoy! :D**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

There was an eerie silence that fell upon the park, which was definitely unusual. We had not seen one character roaming around yet, nor have we seen any evidence of life in the park as we made our way towards the Haunted Mansion. I could feel Finn squeezing my trembling hands, hoping he can calm me down before we embarked on this dangerous rescue mission. I could almost hear my heart beating rapidly, causing my nerves to just take even more control.

"It's going to be okay, Manda. I promise." Finn whispered, pecking a short, yet passionate kiss on my lips. As he withdrew his lips from mine, the soft pink blush spreading on his cheeks was evident, but I also had a feeling I was blushing. My palms were clammy, and eventually began to slip out of Finn's grip. I quickly wiped them against the side of my sweatshirt and intertwined my fingers back into his own. In front of me, Willa trudged along with Philby, her head slightly nestled into Philby's shoulder. Philby's right arm was wrapped around her waist, the other grasping the magic lamp that we stole...Or should I say borrowed, from the Agrabah Bazaar. We were all aware that once we all made it safely out of the Haunted Mansion with Charlene, that we would have to release the Genie and make our wish.

"I still can't believe you pranked me...I'm usually the one who does the pranking." Maybeck scoffed at Jess, who both stomped angrily behind me, still fuming from their argument earlier.

"Admit it, Maydork. I'm good." Jess giggled, and I snapped my head back quickly to see her arms folded loosely across her chest and such a smirk painted on her face that I thought she was trying to imitate Maybeck.

"Never!" Maybeck growled, and after that, the two remained silent. Before I knew it, we stood at the entrance to the Haunted Mansion, the tall iron gates towering over us. As I scanned around us, I noticed various shadows shifting around very slowly and every once in a while I would hear an unfamiliar voice or giggle in the distance. Every little sound caused me to nearly jump out of my skin...Even the soft blowing of the wind. I was freaking out. There's no ride I hate more than the Haunted Mansion.

**Finn's P.O.V. **

The massive building swooped over us, draped in cobwebs and dust, only adding to the creepiness of the mansion. I loosened my grip from Amanda's and began to make my way towards the gate, pushing it gently to see if it was unlocked. To our luck, with a loud creaking that could give us away if anyone was around, the gate began to slowly unfold, allowing us a small path through. I was afraid of pushing it open even further, just in case any Overtaker was looming around. One by one, we all made our way through the gate, attempting our best at concealing ourselves and making no noises. Everyone hissed at Maybeck and sent him death stares as he abruptly let out a word that would definitely get me grounded when his shirt got caught on one of the spikes on the gate. With the help of Jess, his shirt was torn off and we made our way through the queue, following Philby down the non-interactive queue, because according to him it was shorter and would save us more time.

"Everyone knows what their duty is, right?" Philby whispered, addressing us all in a huddle. I nodded quickly and peered around to see the rest of the group nodding. Philby smiled slightly before giving us a thumbs up to go "all clear", so we could get inside the building. I quickly envisioned the train coming through the tunnel, and that perfect little pinprick of light shining through, and before I could even comprehend it, my whole body began to tingle and a faint blue line surrounded my DHI. My eyes fluttered open to come upon nothing, only the angered whispers coming from the other side of the door. Attempting not to freak out, I quickly stepped inside to meet the rest of the group.

"And I thought you were the one who mastered 'all clear'". Maybeck sneered, receiving a punch in the arm from an angered Willa.

"For once can you just leave everyone alone?" Willa cried out, her face reddening slightly. She took a second to calm down before allowing Philby to continue with our plan.

"Alright, here we go. Remember to crouch down and make as little noise as possible." Philby reminded. Without allowing any of us to respond, Philby was already on his way towards the stretching room. We all followed in a single file line, I myself taking the back of the line to keep lookout. I pushed Amanda in front of me and gently placed my hands on her shoulders, squeezing them carefully, hoping to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. I could see the blue line that had surrounded her DHI only seconds ago was quickly fading away, and I was aware that fear had taken over. I leaned over slightly and kissed her cheek, hoping that would help her achieve "all clear" again. It was necessary in order to complete this mission. Without all clear, we wouldn't be able to get through any locked doors.

Within a minute, we all stood in the stretching room, the creepy paintings on the wall glowing faintly in the pitch black room. Philby had explained to us earlier that there are special glow lights in the frames of the paintings so that the park guests could see them much more easily when the stretch room's lights went out. Besides their faint glow, the only other thing that illuminated the room was the soft light radiating from our DHIs. A message was passed down the line for everyone to hold the person in front of them's shoulders so we could be led through the darkness without losing anyone. Realizing that my hands were already on Amanda's shoulders, I ignored the order and continued to shuffle through the long hallway that remained hidden behind the door next to the stretching room. After what seemed like five minutes, we all came upon the ballroom scene, an eerie setting when the ride was turned off. It was almost pitch black, except for the glow of our DHIs along with a faint light coming from somewhere down a hallway. I found it odd that there were no Overtakers guarding the hallway that led to Charlene's holding place.

"Does anybody else find it odd that there is nobody guarding the hallways?" I asked, causing everyone to stop short in their tracks. It was silent for a minute or so as everyone pondered upon this, but we were interrupted by a shrill cry for help that sent goosebumps down my arms and legs.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" the voice cried. I knew that voice. Although muffled and faint due to it coming from a distance, I knew that it came from Charlene.

"No!" Willa cried, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. Philby rushed over to her and wiped her tears, whispering something to her that I couldn't hear.

"She's talking about us...She doesn't want them to hurt us." Amanda spoke.

"But they're hurting her! We need to go...Now!" Willa pled, her eyes now filled to the brim with tears, her bottom lip quivering.

"We will...We will...But in a way, this is good. We now know that Charlene is not alone. There's someone else, or multiple bodies in that room." Philby explained. I was able to easily comprehend this, and soon realized that Uncle Walt's pen that lay in my shorts pocket and Amanda's ability to push was not going to be enough. Maybeck must have understood this too, because within seconds the two of us were scampering around the room, grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon. I grabbed a large, metal candlestick holder from the table as well as a few metal support poles that were holding up props and brought them back to the group. Maybeck had collected multiple candlestick holders as well and we began to distribute them to everyone. After passing everything out, I took a metal pole for myself and swung it around a few times, getting used to the feel. I almost felt like a ninja, and let out an soft snicker at the thought, although nobody heard it.

"Good thinking." Philby smiled and gestured us all towards the hallway.

"Is anyone else beginning to get really nervous?" Jess whispered, her voice shaky.

"I think we're all pretty nervous. But we have to forget fear right now and remember that Charlene is fighting for her life down there, and that she's doing everything she can to protect us. We owe her...We need to save her. So suck it up and let's go." Maybeck spoke, his tone strong and his face serious. I feel like ever since Charlene went missing that Maybeck matured a bit...And I'm not sure if it's because he really likes her or because he's just full of himself for thinking of the rescue plan. But I'll give this to him-We all really do appreciate his efforts.

**Maybeck's P.O.V.**

We were only feet away from entering the room that we believe Charlene is being held in. I could see my hands trembling, but no matter what I did to stop them, they just continued to shake. As we approached the room, the muffled whimpers from Charlene became more audible, which only broke my heart even more. I slowly began to raise my "weapon", preparing myself for anything that came at me.

"CRAP!" I heard a voice scream. As I craned my neck in front of me, I realized Philby was now dead in his tracks, glaring at a pirate who's sword was raised high above his head. I soon recognized him as one of the pirates from our encounter in the tunnels. That only gave me more of an urge to seek vengeance.

"What are you waiting for?! Kick the living daylight out of them!" I shouted, taking a deep breath before I sprinted forward, slamming the candlestick into the pirate's abdomen, sending him flying backwards. Finn shuffled forward, impaling the metal pole through the pirate's chest, causing him to sputter out a few cries before his system shut down. Everyone began to sprint towards the room, swinging our weapons desperately at any Overtaker in the way. It was almost as if our conscience's were turned off and we just reacted. We were savages...Almost beast-like. We fought with a burning passion and I knew that nobody would stop nor give up until Charlene was rescued.

"We're here! Move in! Jess and Willa will man the staircase, Finn and Maybeck get Charlene, and Amanda and I will hold off any Overtakers." Philby ordered. We all nodded and quickly braced ourselves for whatever was to come. I imagined only the worst, for I was afraid of seeing Charlene in a worse position than I imagined. Everyone began to slip into "all clear", and I soon followed, using one of my only happiest memories to set me in that state.

_Flashback..._

_"Maybeck! Way to go!" Philby shouted, slapping me a high-five before embracing Willa in a big hug. Finn and Amanda were making out across the room while I stood with a blank face, staring at Charlene and Jess. We had been ambushed in Hollywood Studios inside the "Voyage of the Little Mermaid" show, searching for clues. I thought of the oh-so-brilliant idea to turn on the emergency water sprinklers that shorted out the animatronics that would have probably put up a pretty good fight against us._

_"Nice thinking, Maydork." Jess smirked, whipping around, her hair nearly slapping me in the face as she skipped over to break up Finn and Amanda's lover-moment._

_"I've got to say...That was a brilliant idea." Charlene smiled, her arms folded across her chest, allowing her delicate hands to dangle down on her hip bones. In response, I quickly winked at her, causing her to burst into a laughing fit, the reason I did not know. I merely shrugged it off and was about to walk away when she carefully placed her hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I slowly turned myself around and came face to face with her, peering down into her perfect icy-blue eyes._

_"And what do you want now?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for how rude I just was._

_"Well...I just wanted to-Um...Thanks, for saving my pathetic butt." Charlene admitted, nervously running her hands through her hair, which must've fallen out of it's ponytail during the fight. I had casually taken down an animatronic that was about to take Charlene down from behind when she wasn't paying attention...but it was no biggie. Before I could react, she embraced me in a tight hug and pecked a soft kiss on my cheek. I could immediately feel my cheeks blush as she pulled away in embarrassment, her normally pale complexion turning to the color of a ripe tomato._

_"Oh my gosh, I-I didn't mean to!" Charlene gasped, peeking around to see if anyone saw. To her luck, and unfortunately not to mine, nobody noticed her little "slip up"._

_"Don't worry about it...I-" I stopped myself before I revealed too much. I simply shrugged and waved her off, nearly ready to just jump for joy as she shuffled over towards Philby and Willa._

"Maybeck! Come on?! What are you doing?!" Jess snapped, breaking me out of the trance I had fallen into. The memory was so bittersweet, and caused my body to feel all warm and disgusting...The feeling was familiar, but I didn't want to allow myself to think I was getting _soft_.

"Right...Sorry, I must've dozed off." I apologized, looking down at my feet in embarrassment.

"This isn't a time for dozing off! We're on a rescue mission!" Jess growled at me, and when I looked up, I realized that everyone else was already making their way into the room. I took a deep breath and quickly caught up, raising my weapon and smashing whatever was in my way.

And there she was...Charlene. She sat limply in a chair, her arms and legs bounded tightly with a matted rope. Her head drooped down to her knees, her hair hanging over her face, concealing her face. Finn and I quickly sprinted over to her, Finn carefully grabbing one hand as I took the other. Weakly and slowly, she began to lift her head up, her eyes soon meeting mine. Our eyes remained locked for a few seconds before Finn gasped in horror at her injuries. Charlene was covered from head to toe in bruises, the deep purple swells mostly on her shins and wrists. There was a large cut on her forehead with dried blood lining the outer rim of it. The front of her shirt was burnt, and I was afraid to see what was under it, but didn't want to invade her privacy. She shifted upwards a bit, wincing in pain as she did, but a huge grin formed on her face.

"You found me." Charlene whimpered, her eyes lighting up with joy. I nodded quickly, my hands already working on the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. Around me, I heard shouts for joy as everyone realized Charlie was okay, but the disgruntled grunts of battling began to worry me.

"There's no Overtakers left but I can only assume they're going to send another fleet in a matter of minutes!" Philby shouted through heaving breaths.

"Can you stand up?" Finn asked, standing up after he untied the last of the ropes. Charlene nodded and began to stand up, but her knees quickly gave out and she crumbled towards the ground. Finn and I caught her before she smashed into the ground, the two of us picking her up and cradling her between the two of us.

"I haven't stood in days..." Charlene whispered hoarsely.

"Don't apologize, Charlie. We've got you. You're safe now." I smiled softly. Behind us, I heard a loud slamming and realized that Amanda had just pushed nearly three pirates who were already making their way down the hallway.

"We don't have much more time! Let's move!" Willa ordered, her voice confident, most likely due to the fact that she saw Charlie alive and talking.

Finn transferred Charlene into my arms, and I cradled her like a baby, huddling over her over protectively. She peered up at me, tears in her eyes, as she whispered something that was too soft for me to hear. Finn made his way behind me as protection and we soon were all sprinting towards the staircase, Willa slamming the door shut behind her as we all made it safely inside. There was no time to converse or embrace Charlene's return, for we had no idea how long it would be until the Overtakers found us. I began to sprint up the stairs, taking lead, but the extra weight from holding Charlene made it more difficult to make it upstairs. Her arms flopped around at my sides, and I remained cautious, trying not to hit them into the metal railing. I was not even thinking as I burst through the door and out the entrance to the Haunted Mansion, desperately breathing in the semi-cool, fresh air. Around me, rapid panting filled the air, as everyone attempted to catch their breath after this exciting, yet exhausting rescue mission. I could tell that there was a high amount of adrenaline bursting through my body, for I still had the energy to run, and apparently everyone else did too, for Philby shouted, "Let's go back to the castle! We'll meet at Cinderella's Royal Table. It should be safe there!"

"Sounds like a plan." Finn agreed and began to sprint, though lost speed quickly and everyone passed him, giggling and shouting with glee. I was obviously the last one to arrive at the castle, rounding my way into the restaurant with a whimpering Charlene cradled in my arms. I slowly made my way towards the group, and they all turned towards me with huge smiles planted upon their faces. There, next to all of them, the Genie swayed in the air, peering down upon Charlene and I as I placed her down on top of one of the longer tables.

**Woo hoo! Mission accomplished :] Charlene is rescued! **

**I know...Long chapter! I'm home sick today, so I've got time, haha. I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and I hope you guys noticed all of the romance thrown into it! Especially some Charbeck :] There will be some more of that coming up, for all of those Charbeck fans, in case you're wondering!**

**So what did you guys think? Good...Bad? Love...Hate?  
Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Well that's all for now! Ta ta for now!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everyone! I am so unbelievably sorry for my long period of absence from uploading! Unfortunately, my laptop was having some issues and has made residence at the Apple store for the past week and a half, so I was stuck borrowing my mom's laptop, and switching back and forth between that and my desktop. Unfortunately, neither had any of my fanfiction stories saved onto them, so I was stuck waiting until my laptop was fixed.**

**But it was returned to me yesterday and it is all fixed, and I could now continue all of my multi-chaps! Yay! So here it is...Chapter 38 I believe? I have no idea anymore honestly! I'm just getting even more excited to continue writing this story, as I have a lot in store for you all. Just wait!**

**So without further ado...ENJOY!**

Willa's P.O.V.

As much as I was filled with glee and ready to start bouncing off the walls in excitement for Charlie's return, fear crept within my bones as I was afraid that the Genie wouldn't be able to help us. I slipped through Philby, Amanda, and Finn and began to slowly make my way towards Charlie, Maybeck now creeping backwards, his eyes fixated on Charlene. The Genie stood behind her, a sorrowful look etched across his normally perky face. He seemed devastated to realize that the Overtakers would go _this _far.

"She's back..." Jess grinned, finally breaking the silence that had lasted for probably five minutes as everyone caught their breath and embraced Charlene's return.

"And now's the hard part...Genie?" Philby spoke, peeking up at Genie, who towered above all of us. The Genie uncrossed his arms and started wiggling them around in front of him.

"What may your wish be?" Genie asked.

"Can you heal her?" I whimpered softly, attempting my best to hold back the tears that continued to well up in my eyes. It was painful to see Charlene in this state, especially knowing that she probably would have been in a better condition if she didn't verbally fight the Overtakers back, in attempt to keep us safe. Her bravery was truly amazing, and I left a reminder to myself to bring that up once she was up and about.

"Sure can! I suggest you all stand back and cover your eyes..." Genie warned, and everyone began to shuffle back a bit, and I soon realized my feet were still planted in the same spot. Philby gently grasped my shoulders and began to draw me backwards, twirling me around until my chest was pressed against his. He pulled me in tightly to his body, pushing my head down into his shoulder. Even with my eyes covered, the immensely bright light that must have come from the Genie's attempts to help Charlene stung my eyes, and I soon heard a chorus of soft groans echoing from everyone in the group. I stifled my giggle and quickly spun around to face Charlene, who still remained unconscious, but her bruises and cuts had magically faded away. I leapt up in the air with glee, along with everyone else who cheered and swooned about Charlie being okay.

"Thank you, Genie. We all really appreciate it." Amanda spoke up after our cheering and quick celebration had died down.

"Anything for my favorite Kingdom Keepers. You do realize you have two wishes left, yes?" Genie asked. We all began to anxiously squirm around, thoughts beginning to cloud our heads of what we could possibly wish for. There were so many possibilities. There were so many wishes that we could make that could benefit us or aid us in defeating the Overtakers.

"Well a bottle of water would be nice." Maybeck murmured, immediately receiving a slap in the arm from Jess.

"No! Maydork, why would you do that? You just wasted a wish!" Amanda screeched, just as the water bottle appeared in Maybeck's hand. Genie snickered softly, and soon everyone began to burst in laughter as well. You have to admit-It was pretty funny. Maybeck shrugged it off and screwed off the cap, taking a small sip before trudging over to Charlene. He gently lifted her head up and we soon realized she was gaining consciousness, as she began to twitch and mumble something under her breath. Finn rushed to Maybeck's assistance and helped him ease Charlie up until she was sitting in an upright position, her eyes beginning to slowly flutter open. At first, she looked scared, peering around at us as if we were going to hurt her. A pained expression of sorrow and fear was etched across her face, but once she realized who she was surrounded by, her expression faded away and she attempted to suppress a smile. Maybeck eased the water bottle around her lips and she grasped the sides of the bottle with her hands, hastily gulping down the water. She abruptly stopped in embarrassment and held the water bottle out, offering it to us. I must've been the first one to giggle in response, but soon Philby was too.

"Charlie, I think you need it more than us." Philby snorted as he tangled his arms around my waist, pulling me backwards until my back connected with his chest. I felt my cheeks blush as Charlene gave me a look that said, "kiss him already", but instead I just continued to stare at her, the two of us engaged in an odd trance until Jess leaped in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face. I burst out into a fit of laughter and playfully pushed her back with both of my hands, causing her to stumbled into a chair. She decided to plop down in it, allowing herself to relax by propping her feet up on top of the table.

"So...What's new?" Charlene asked, causing a confused stare to wander around the room, as everyone was confused as to why she completely dismissed her recent kidnapping by the Overtakers.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Maybeck asked, almost in a hushed whisper, and Charlene nodded her head in response. We decided to give that to her, for she was probably still traumatized from it and was too afraid of bringing it up.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. Now, one wish remains. What shall it be?" Genie interrupted, and we all glared at Maybeck before he made another stupid wish.

"What?! I wasn't going to say anything..." Maybeck retorted, folding his arms across his chest tightly, letting out a soft huff.

"Do you think you would be able to tell if the Overtakers cast any spells on Charlene?" I asked, and everyone quickly nodded in agreement.

"Well sure can do!" Genie smirked, gliding over towards Charlene. Her eyes widened in fear but as soon as she realized Genie wasn't going to hurt her she calmed down, clutching Maybeck's hand as a safety net. I could see Maybeck wince in pain at Charlene's tight grip, but he didn't make a peep. Charlene has changed him...A lot. He's more affectionate and warm when he's around her. More Maybeck than Maydork. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and laid my attention on Genie, who was waving his hands over Charlie. We all observed in confusion, curious as to how he was able to do all of this. After a couple minutes of him waving his hands around, he peered back up at us and gave us a thumbs up. Everyone smiled in relief, including Charlie, but Maybeck let out a soft sigh, audible enough for everyone to turn their attention towards him.

"What's wrong?" Charlene asked, her hand beginning to loosen its grip around Maybeck. She let it flop to her side and she shifted her position slightly, swinging both of her legs over the table and adjusting her body so that she directly faced Maybeck. They were so close their noses almost touched. I could see Charlie's hair slightly blowing from Maybeck's steady breaths beating upon it.

"It's just that..." Maybeck began, but cut himself off. He swooped into Charlene, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist as he made an approach towards her, pressing his lips against hers. A chorus of gasps erupted in the group, and Genie let out an, "It's about time!". The kiss seemed to last an eternity, as Charlene kissed him back, and the two sat there awkwardly kissing for what was about a minute and a half.

"If you two wouldn't mind, you're kind of eating each other's faces off while we're right here." Jess rudely interrupted and Charlene and Maybeck broke off quickly from their passionate kiss, each blushing in embarrassment. Amanda stomped over to Jess and punched her in the shoulder, causing Jess to jump off of the table and get up in Amanda's face.

"You always ruin every moment!" Amanda hissed.

"Sorry it's just what I do!" Jess huffed, and in a few seconds, the two backed off, stifling their giggles at their attempt to get into an argument. Maybeck and Charlene sat in silence, both awkwardly gazing into each other's eyes.

"Well I guess that cleared some things up..." Philby snorted, receiving glares from myself and Amanda.

"That was very unlikely you to say!" I gasped, spinning around to come face to face with Philby.

"Somebody had to say it, and obviously Maybeck wasn't going to." Philby shrugged. I anxiously ran my fingers through my hair, breaking the tiny knots with my fingernails. Everybody just kind of stood still, almost like statues, for what seemed like an eternity. It was as if time was standing still...As if we could have this moment forever. It was definitely one of the most blissful of my memories as a Keeper. A night of triumph, romance, humor, and friendship. What more could you ask for?

"Well, I guess that's all that you need from me for now. Until next time, Kingdom Keepers. Oh, and say 'hi' to Aladdin and Jasmine if you see them. It's been hard to keep in touch with them with everything going on." Genie announced, beginning to slowly make his way towards the lamp that remained poised on a nearby table. It glistened in the soft lighting from the chandelier above and the moon that shimmered through the majestic stained-glass windows.

"Absolutely. I don't know how we could even thank you." Finn replied.

"It's not necessary at all. I should be the one thanking you all. For your courage, your will to keep fighting. I'm sure if Mickey was able to come out of hiding, he would have a lot to say. But on his behalf, and all of the other good folks who keep residence here, thank you." Genie spoke. And with that, a mysterious blue puff of smoke appeared, causing everyone to hack and moan. The smoke began to fade away and the Genie still stood there, his arms crossed tightly against his chest and a confused look planted on his face.

"I'll get it next time." Genie laughed, and we soon all broke out into laughter as well, too distracted by Genie's fail to depart that we didn't realize he made his way back into his lamp. A brief moment of silence existed as Finn made his way over to the lamp, picking it up gently and cradling it in his arms.

"I think it would be safe to say that we should keep this in Wayne's apartment. Where the Overtakers can't get to it. We now know that Genie is a huge help to us, and he could be the one to aid us in defeating the Overtakers." Finn announced.

"I agree. We'll hide it where we keep the fob." Philby added on.

"Wait! Before we go up to the apartment and return, I just wanted to thank you all. You guys saved my life. I was helpless...Stupid, for running off like that. I broke our number one rule. I separated myself from you guys and put everyone in danger because of that. But also...While I was being held captive, there's something I overheard. I recognized one of the voices outside the door being Maleficent...But the other was a voice that I haven't heard in a long time. But after putting two and two together, I realized who it was. It was Chernabog. He's here...They got him into the Magic Kingdom." Charlene said. I could feel my heart almost skip a beat with that, and I felt my head began to spin a bit, but Philby wrapped his arms around me for reassurance, causing me to feel a bit better. He squeezed my shoulder gently, his touch felt so calm and gentle, yet his breathing rate had gone up rapidly, and I could almost hear his heart beating in his chest.

"But if Chernabog is in the Magic Kingdom-" Amanda began, but was cut off by Maybeck.

"If Chernabog is in the Magic Kingdom then it's game over. This place is the powerhouse, where all of the magic is. And if Chernabog gets to it-" Maybeck froze, and turned his head towards Philby and I, expecting us to take over.

I summed up my courage and slid out of Philby's grip, wandering into the middle of the jumbled circle we formed.

"He won't get to it, Maybeck. Not if we have something to do about it." I smirked, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finn peek out towards the window. It took me a while to realize what he was staring at, but it was too late once I realized what it was. The window was already shattering and everyone was already sprinting for their lives. I stood in shock at first, completely unable to move. I felt Charlene grip my arm, her nails digging so deep into my skin that a few small drops of blood began to glide down my arm.

"RUN!" Finn screeched.

**I know, I know. I just ****_had_**** to ruin that happy moment. Hey, Charlene was just saved, Maybeck just kissed Charlene, Genie made the group all happy...But let's just add a cliffhanger and a dramatic moment to make everyone want to rip their hair out.**

**Haha, sorry about that. It was necessary in order for me to continue my master plan! Well that sounds evil, doesn't it?  
So...Do you guys have any predictions on what or who that was?**

**Hopefully you won't have to wait that long to find out. I just have to get my other multi-chaps updated and then it's back to this one!**

**So what did you guys think? Good...Bad? Love...Hate?**

**Please review and let me know! I love hearing from you guys! It just makes my day :]**

**Well I guess that's it folks..Ta ta for now!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello all!**

**I just wanted to apologize in advance, for I am going on vacation today and I won't be back until Sunday. I will be out of the country so I will not be able to update this story, or any of my other stories, and I wanted to let you all know in advance...**

**But because just an author's note is technically not allowed, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

_Previously on "Disney Disaster: Is the Magic Gone?"..._

_Willa's P.O.V._

_"If Chernabog is in the Magic Kingdom then it's game over. This place is the powerhouse, where all of the magic is. And if Chernabog gets to it-" Maybeck froze, and turned his head towards Philby and I, expecting us to take over._

_I summed up my courage and slid out of Philby's grip, wandering into the middle of the jumbled circle we formed._

_"He won't get to it, Maybeck. Not if we have something to do about it." I smirked, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finn peek out towards the window. It took me a while to realize what he was staring at, but it was too late once I realized what it was. The window was already shattering and everyone was already sprinting for their lives. I stood in shock at first, completely unable to move. I felt Charlene grip my arm, her nails digging so deep into my skin that a few small drops of blood began to glide down my arm._

_"RUN!" Finn screeched._

* * *

Finn's P.O.V.

I could nearly feel my heart palpitating in my chest as my feet carried me at speeds I knew only pure adrenaline could help me reach...Well that, and perhaps a bit of fear. The entrance to Escher's Keep was in sight, as well as the heads of everyone else, who managed to sprint faster than me. Although in the back of my mind, I knew that even if we made it to Wayne's apartment, he would continue to follow us. He could fly, and easily make his way through Escher's keep. Suddenly, I saw a neck crane back, a long blonde ponytail flying in the air, nearly swiping Jess in the face. Charlene remained at the head of the pack, which even though surprised me for a minute as she just was healed from her tremendous injuries, I remembered...She is Charlie. She had an expression on her face that told me that she had a plan, and everyone quickly nodded for her to speak.

"I...Think...I know what we need to...do. The zipline...That Philby and Finn escaped on...We need to use that..." Charlene explained through pants. Philby's face lit up and he immediately sped up, nearly passing Charlene in anticipation. The idea was brilliant, and I was surprised Philby had not thought of it as he was the one who's been on it before, not Charlene. Behind me, the rippled crashes and clanks from everything he knocked into rang in my ears, and I realized he was gaining on us. It was now or never...And I knew what I had to do.

**Two cliffhangers?! Yeah, I'm evil. I am completely aware that I still haven't told you who "he" is, and I am completely aware I am leaving you hanging where Finn has come up with an idea on what he is going to do. But I do have a feeling that most of you know who "he" is, as there's really only a few male Disney characters who can fly...**

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed your little preview, and until Sunday...Ta ta for now!**


End file.
